A Lone Wolf
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Oichi is just you're regular Wolf Demon pup, living with her younger brother Koga in the Wolf Demon Tribe along the western shore. But good things dont last forever. Soon enough Koga and Oichi will be faced with a world that they may never understand, and they will be forced to defend themselves and each other...
1. Chapter 1

**A Lone Wolf**

**I headed back to the cave, my arms full of flowers that I had picked for mother. Koga followed me back to the cave. Before we got the cave I stopped and looked out over the ocean! It was so beautiful, the waves gently lapped at the sand under our feet. "Oichi are we going?" I looked at Koga his black hair was in its usual pony tail, and he looked eager to give the flowers to mother. I nodded and we headed to the cave, where the wolf demons lived. When we got to the cave I smelled blood and I dropped my flowers. "Koga do you smell blood too?" Koga's nose twitched and he gave a small nod. I found it quiet odd I was ten years old but Koga was only seven and yet he always seemed to have a serious look on his face. We headed into the cave, when we got in we saw all the other wolf demons lying on the ground blood seeping out through wounds all over their bodies! "Mother? Father? Ginta? Hakkaku? IS ANYONE LEFT ALIVE?" My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of clattering rocks. I looked to my left just as two heads poked out from under a pile of rocks. It was Ginta and Hakkaku! "Ginta, Hakkaku you are both alright!" Exclaimed Koga. Me and Koga then pulled Ginta and Hakkaku out of the pile of rocks. The four of us then sat down beside the still burning fire. "Ginta, Hakkaku what happened what killed everyone?" Asked Koga as I rubbed water into Ginta and Hakkaku's scratches. "Well everyone was just relaxing when many panther demon's started to attack the cave! Your father then told us to hide so we did but then rocks started to fall from the wall of the cave and we thought we were done for!" Said Ginta who sounded exhausted. "Yeah then you two came along and got us out of that rock pile!" Said Hakkaku happily! I grabbed Koga's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Koga lets look for Mother and Father!" Koga nodded and we headed further into the cave looking for Mother and Father. I then heard Koga gasp and I looked to see Mother and Father's bodies on the ground, Mother's hand clutched in fathers. The black fur around his shoulders was sliced, tufts of it lying on the ground around his body. "MOTHER, FATHER!" Me and Koga ran forward and draped our selves over mother and father's bodies. "KOGA! OICHI!" Ginta and Hakkaku came running and dropped down on the ground beside us. "I think the panthers demons are coming back! So we gotta get out of here!" Koga and I both nodded and got to our feet. We then started running back to the entrance to the cave. Ginta and Hakkaku ran a little ways behind me and Koga. "Come on you two are so slow!" Koga exclaimed. "Its not that were to slow its that you're too fast!" Said Ginta. When we got the entrance to the cave we saw panther demons climbing up both slopes. At the front of each group there were two very intimidating panther demons on one side there were two women one with ice blue hair wearing a pale purple kimono. And the other with red hair wearing a green kimono with a design of flowers on it. The other group was lead by an intimidating man with brown hair and an odd gold head band. The other was a girl with red hair, who wore a pale yellow top and a fur around her waist! We all quickly hid behind a juniper bush that was growing right in front of the entrance to the cave. "I smell wolves!" Said the male panther demon. "Well of course you smell wolves Shuuran dozens of wolves lived here!" He gave the air another sniff then sighed. "I guess your right Karan!" he said to the female panther demon that stood beside. Once all the panther demons were inside the cave we ran down the slope and headed towards the meadow where Koga and I had been picking flowers earlier. Once we got there we headed to the tree line where the meadow met the forest. We all sat against tree's panting. "Now what do we do Oichi?" Asked Koga. "We need to find some help!" I exclaimed still panting a bit.**

**"I know! We can go and see Inutaisho the great dog demon who rules over the west!" Exclaimed Ginta. "That's a good idea Ginta we do live in his territory after all! Plus I've heard that he's driven off demons who have tried to take the wolf demon tribes home before!" I exclaimed!**

**"Yeah he'll probably want to help us because well he's a dog and were wolves so were practically related!" I looked over at Koga, he was looking at the ground and I could see that tears were dripping from his eyes. "Koga are you okay?" I asked softly. He nodded. I sat down beside Koga and let him rest his head on my shoulder. All I wanted to do was cry as well! But I knew I couldn't I was the oldest out of the four of us and I had to protect Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga! "Come on let's get into the woods and try to find some food before the sun sets!" Koga nodded and all four of us got to our feet. We then headed into the woods and spent a couple hours picking berries and fruits! We then made a fire and ate our food! We all then crawled up into a tree and Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga curled up together. I stayed up keeping my ears pricked, and smelling the air every couple minutes. In my hands I held fathers sword which I had grabbed from his belt before we left. With this sword I had to protect Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku until we could find Inutaisho the great dog general! **

**By the time the sun rose I was exhausted and I layed my head against one of the tree branches and dosed off! When I woke up Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga were no longer in the tree but were down below eating some more fruits and berries. I jumped down from the tree and sat down beside Koga. He handed me some fruit and I ate it without a second thought! I needed all of my strength if I was to protect Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku! Once we ate the rest of our fruit and berries we all got to our feet. "Let's collect some more fruits and berries before we continue!" All three boys nodded and we headed further into the woods and started collecting more fruits and berries in our small food pouches! Once all of our food pouches were full we headed to a stream and got a drink of water. "So how are we going to find Inutaisho?" Asked Koga. "I don't know but I've heard he has a cabin that he stays in from time to time in the lower main land! But for now we should follow this river so that we know we have a source of water! This river will then lead us to a mountain chain and when we get there we need to go through the mountains and I've heard that after you get out of the mountains it's about a half months walk east and then you'll get to Inutaisho's cabin! It's apparently right on the shore of a lake!"**

**"Okay then lets get going!" Exclaimed Koga!**

**After almost half a month of following the river our food pouches were empty again. Plus Ginta's wounds were starting to re-open! I headed into the woods and collected as many herbs as I could carry, then I filled all of our food pouches with food. By the time I got back the sun was already setting. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were sitting in front of a fire side by side. Koga looked over his shoulder at me as I walked towards them. He then gasped. "What is it Koga?" I asked genuinely curious. Ginta and Hakkaku looked too and gasped. Koga flipped to his feet and jumped straight over me. I dropped my herbs and turned to see Koga kick a spider head demon in the eye. Hakkaku pulled Ginta up a tree and I drew my sword. "Koga get out of the way!" I exclaimed! Neither me nor Koga had been given much training but at least we knew some basics! The spider head then ran towards Koga and tied him up with his web. He then went to bite down into Koga's shoulder, but I jumped in front of Koga and felt the spider head sink his venomous fangs into my shoulder. "OICHI!" Cried Koga from behind me. "Foolish girl! Sacrificing your own life to save your younger brother!" I gritted my teeth then swung my legs up and kicked the spider head in the gut. I then cut Koga free from the web and shoved him up the same tree Ginta and Hakkaku had climbed. The spider head came surging towards me but I kicked it in the face then followed Koga up into the tree. "Come on were going to have to jump from tree to tree!" All three boys nodded. I looked down at all the herbs I had collected and I was glad that I had stuffed the most important herbs into the bottom of my food pouch. I then followed Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku as they jumped from tree to tree I could slowly hear the noise coming from the spider head starting to fade as we jumped from tree to tree. But I could also feel my strength being sapped by the poison. I looked out back towards the river and saw that we were at the mountains. "Come on! We should get into the mountains and find a cave to spend the night in!" I looked up at the dark clouds. It looked like it might rain, which wouldn't be a bad thing, because it would wash away our scent so the spider head couldn't follow it! We then headed up into the mountains. Not far but far enough so that I was sure the spider head wouldn't be able to track us down! We then found a small cave to rest in. We sat in the cave watching the lightning crackle across the sky, listening to the boom of the thunder and the splatter of the rain drops as they hit the ground. After eating a bit of food we all curled up together and fell asleep.**

**When I awoke the next morning all three boys were still asleep. I took a minute to sniff the air that was when I smelled an unfamiliar scent. It was the scent of dog! I got to my feet but then stumbled. I had completely forgotten about the poison! I felt weak and vulnerable. How could I protect the boys in this condition? "Father why have we followed the scent of poison this far?" Asked a voice from outside. "Well Sesshomaru recently the wolf demon tribe that lived along the shore was driven out by the panther demons who invaded my territory about a month ago. And so I have been following the scent of wolves this far not the scent of poison!" said another voice from outside. "And it seems as if the wolves Im looking for are just a head!" I forced myself to get to my feet and draw my sword. I walked outside the cave to face the oncoming dog demons. "Who are you and why have you come?" I asked the two dog demons. I knew that I didn't stand a chance against the dog demons in this condition but if one of them was not the demon I was looking for then I would have to protect Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku! Both dog demons were large. The smaller one I guessed was the son whom I had been heard called Sesshomaru. And all I knew about the other was that he was the father of Sesshomaru! "Are you from the wolf demon tribe that lived at the cave of Bankoryu?" I narrowed my eyes at the larger of the two men could he be Inutaisho? He seemed to know everything that had happened to the wolf demon tribe, plus he said that the panther demons had trespassed in his territory. "And are you Inutaisho the dog general?" **

**"Please just call me Inutaisho! So you must be Oichi the daughter of the tribe leader!" I nodded "But my father is dead so now Im just Oichi and my younger brother is just Koga! Now were nothing special were just another bunch of scrawny little orphaned wolf demons!" Inutaisho kneeled in front of me and put a hand sympathetically on my shoulder "Listen Oichi Im going to avenge the deaths of your fallen comrades then Im going to help you and those boys find a suitable wolf demon tribe to live in! Okay?" I nodded "But I have to admit you are verry strong Oichi you've come this far with poison flowing through your body and yet you can still stand!" **

**"Well I knew that I had to so I could protect Koga and the others!" I exclaimed. "I know but your all safe now. So you should rest!" I nodded and turned to walk back to the cave. I had found him! Inutaisho, and now me and the boys were safe! My mind was now all over the place and I found it hard to focus on just one thing before I got to the entrance of the cave I felt the last of my strength start to sap and my knees gave in under me. But before I hit the ground Inutaisho had picked me up and taken me inside the cave. He layed me down beside Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Koga opened his eyes and looked at me then at Inutaisho. "Koga this is Inutaisho, and that's his son Sesshomaru!" I said looking towards Sesshomaru. Koga nodded. His hand then went around the back of my neck and Koga rested my head on his lap. "How do you feel Oichi?" He asked. I could hear the worry in Koga's voice. "I've been better."**

**"Sesshomaru can you go and get some water please?" Asked Inutaisho politely. "Fine but Im not staying around here for long, it was a mere coincidence that we happened to run into each other father!" And with that Sesshomaru walked away from the cave. It seemed that Inutaisho and Sesshomaru didn't have the best relationship. Inutaisho seemed kind and compassionate while Sesshomaru seemed cold hearted and power hungry. Sesshomaru came back with a small pale of water about a minute later. Inutaisho soaked a cloth with water and placed it on my forehead. He then gave me some herbs to help cure poison. He then gave me some water which I gulped down. I then let my eyes close. I could feel Koga occasionally stroking my face gently with his soft hands. I then dosed off feeling happy to finally have a care free moment! **

**I awoke a couple hours later. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat side by side against the cave wall. That was when I heard the voice of the spider head "Where are you scrawny wolves? Why don't you let me put you little orphaned wolves out of your misery?" I gasped and flipped to my feet. That was when Inutaisho placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. Sesshomaru then ran outside the cave. "Let Sesshomaru and I handle this!" I nodded. Inutaisho then followed Sesshomaru out of the cave. I sat at the entrance to the cave looking out. Koga Ginta and Hakkaku did the same. "So you have come Inutaisho!" Said the spider head. "You and your son have fallen right into my trap!" I gasped. "What trap?" asked Inutaisho narrowing his eyes at the spider head. "I used those little orphaned wolves to lure you here! You see I was the one who sent you the message about the wolf demon tribe being slaughtered and that there were four young wolves still alive and heading towards the mountains! Then I poisoned the girl to lure you and your son together!" Sesshomaru and Inutaisho exchanged a small glance. "And now that I have you both here I am going to drain all of your demonic powers and become the most powerful demon to ever walk the planet!" I gasped, then looked from Sesshomaru to Inutaisho. That was when I noticed that there was a web surrounding the whole area. Sesshomaru let out a huff of frustration, his silver white hair being blown behind him by the wind! "As if I would let my demonic powers be drained by a useless insect like you!" Said Sesshomaru angrily. He then whipped towards the spider head but it stopped the whip by making another web. It then pulled Sesshomaru forward and quickly tied him up using a web. Sesshomaru struggled trying to free himself but the web was too strong. Inutaisho held a large sword in his hands, he swung the sword back and opened his mouth to say something but the spider head moved behind Sesshomaru who was still struggling against the web. Inutaisho's eyes widened and he stopped. "Would you kill your own son just to get rid of me Inutaisho?" It was obvious that the answer was no but Inutaisho merely stabbed his sword into the ground. After a few seconds he grabbed his sword and returned it to its sheath, at his waist. The sword became smaller to accommodate the small sheath. He then pulled a sword from a sheath at his back. This sword had a smaller blade but looked just as strong as the previous sword. For a moment Inutaisho looked deep in thought. "Father fire the dragon twister!" Inutaisho gasped. "Trust me!" Inutaisho nodded. "What do you wish to die Sesshomaru, so much that you ask your father to kill you himself?"**

**"Im not doing this because I wish to die Im doing this because I wish to live!" Inutaisho fired the move Sesshomaru had called the Dragon Twister. It went charging towards Sesshomaru and the spider head. Sesshomaru spun himself and the web so that his back was to the dragon twister. Then the dragon twister blocked my view of Sesshomaru. The spider head let out a blood curdling scream. Seconds later the smoke cleared and I saw Sesshomaru land perfectly on his feet. "I get it Sesshomaru used the dragon twister to cut the web then jumped above it at the last second!" Exclaimed Koga. I nodded. Body parts from the spider head fell all over the ground. Inutaisho sheathed his sword and Sesshomaru quickly whipped a leg that almost landed on him. Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru turned and started walked back towards the cave. Then I saw pieces of the spider head's body start to be drawn towards one larger piece. "Sesshomaru, Inutaisho look out!" I exclaimed but it was a moment to late. The spider head tied up both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho in a web. They both struggled against the strong web. "Nice try but I have the sacred jewel so my body will keep returning to normal no matter how many times you slay me!"**

**"I knew that this stupid spider was abnormally strong for a spider head! But now all we have to do is find the sacred jewel and take it from you!" The spider demon then charged towards Sesshomaru, who gritted his teeth I could see that he was trying to free his hands. The spider head went to bite into Sesshomaru's shoulder but Sesshomaru quickly spun the web so that his back was to the spider head. When ever the spider head tried to bite him Sesshomaru just kept spinning the web to avoid it. After about two minutes the spider head got annoyed and made another web to keep Sesshomaru's in place. Sesshomaru tried to spin but it didn't work. The spider head bite into Sesshomaru's shoulder and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. This was enough I got to my feet and rushed outside. Koga followed but Ginta and Hakkaku stayed in the cave. Koga ran towards the spider head and kicked him in the face. The spider head went flying. It then tried to catch Koga but he was to fast, and he was too small of a target! I then ran towards Sesshomaru, I climbed up the web and cut his left hand free. Sesshomaru then wrapped his whip around my wrist. I guessed he was just trying to make sure I didn't fall. I then cut his right hand free, then his feet. The spider head shot another web towards us but Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped out of the way just in time! He un coiled his whip from around my wrist and whipped at the spider head. He then landed beside his father and I began to cut Inutaisho free. Once I had cut him free Inutaisho grabbed the large sword from its sheath at his belt. "Koga!" Koga kicked the spider head in the eye then jumped out of the way, and landed beside me! Inutaisho jumped to the ground and raised his sword. He then said the words wind scar and swung the sword towards the ground. Five rows of yellow light shot out from the sword and hit the spider head it let out another blood curdling scream and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed me and Koga and jumped down from the web. "Come on!" Sesshomaru led us to the body. "Do you know where the sacred jewel is?" I pointed to the larger part of his body. "All the other parts were being attracted to there!" Sesshomaru whipped the large part of the spider head's body apart and the sacred jewel came flying out. I caught it in my hand and looked at it in amazement. It was so pretty a bright pink light emanated from it and it was verry smooth. I walked over to Inutaisho and handed it to him. "No you keep it Oichi; I have no need for the sacred jewel. It is a jewel that makes your wishes come true and seeing as how I am perfectly fine with the life I have now I have no need for the jewel. So you keep it because maybe it will make one of your wishes come true!" I nodded and closed my hands around the jewel. "You two were great!" Said Inutaisho. "Thanks!" Said me and Koga at the same time. Inutaisho then took us back into the cave. Sesshomaru sat down against the wall furthest from the rest of us. It was obvious that he was trying to fight the poison on his own not wanting anyone to know that he was weak, but I saw right through his act. I went into my food pouch and grabbed some of the herbs that my father had taught me were good for curing poison. I then grabbed some water and walked over to Sesshomaru. I sat down beside him and put the water and herbs down between us. He looked down at the herbs and water then up at me. "Im fine." Said Sesshomaru calmly. "No your not the poison is already spreading I can smell it." Sesshomaru looked me straight in the eyes. "I don't need anything from you!" **

**"Your hurt and Im just trying to help so take the stupid herbs drink the water and be thankful for the things other people do to help you!" I said starting to grow a bit irritated by his lone wolf act! "I said I don't need anything from you!" Said Sesshomaru who also seemed to be getting irritated. "Well Im saying that you need to take the herbs drink the water, and shut up!" I said finding it hard to contain my anger towards the dog demon. I then pushed the herbs and water towards him and looked away. "I don't need to take the herbs or drink the water and the only one who needs to shut up is you!" Sesshomaru then got to his feet and walked out of the cave without another word! I let out an angry huff and sat down beside the fire leaving the herbs and water against the wall in case Sesshomaru decided to come back. "Oichi, we will head to the cave of Bankoryu first thing tomorrow morning! Okay?" I nodded at Inutaisho's suggestion. "Then we should all get some sleep!" Said Koga. I nodded. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku curled up together and I went and sat beside Inutaisho. "Did I say something to Sesshomaru that I shouldn't have?" I asked curious why Sesshomaru had seemed so upset. "Its not that it's just that Sesshomaru insists on taking care of everything on his own all the time! He doesn't like it when other people try to help him because it makes him feel weak and as if he can't fend for himself! We used to get into arguments about that verry same thing a lot!" I pulled my knees up against my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. "Oh I see." Inutaisho looked at me his gold eyes sparkling from the light given off from the setting sun. "Don't let Sesshomaru make you feel bad, he's been like that since he was young, and I don't think anyone could change that!" I nodded. I then went and curled up with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku! Koga's head rested against my shoulder and I leaned over and gently kissed my little brothers forehead. **

**I heard footsteps outside the cave and I opened one eye to see Sesshomaru walk into the cave. He looked pale and it looked as if the poison had really gotten to him. He walked to the back wall of the cave and grabbed the herbs and water. He then walked out of the cave. I got to my feet and stood in the entrance to the cave. I watched Sesshomaru jump up a tree. He then rested with in the branches. He ate the herbs and drank the water. He then layed his head back against a branch and closed his eyes. Before I had even decided what to do I found myself climbing up the tree. I climbed to the branch above him, and sat there letting my feet dangle down. I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful while asleep. I was almost positive he knew I was here and watching him and yet he did nothing! I grabbed my sword and its sheath from my belt and rested my head against it. I then dosed off.**

**I awoke just around dawn. I was no longer on the branch I had been on when I had fallen asleep and I was now on the same branch Sesshomaru had been on. His fur was wrapped around me and Sesshomaru was no longer in the tree. I looked around for him then noticed that he was at the entrance to the cave talking to Inutaisho. That was when there was a small rumble and the ground slightly shook. Then a whole bunch of demons came flying towards the clearing. A large demon that had lost a wing started flying towards the tree. I thought I was done for but I felt arms close around me and Sesshomaru's fur. I instantly recognized Sesshomaru's scent, because nothing I knew of smelled quiet like him. He smelled of sandal wood and wet dog. He then landed at the entrance to the cave. All the demons started to gather around Inutaisho and Sesshomaru carried me inside the cave. He headed to the back wall and set me down. He then sat down beside me. I still had his fur clutched tightly in my hands. I handed it to him but he shook his head and wrapped it around my shoulders. "How do you feel?" I asked quietly. "Better, thanks for the herbs." Said Sesshomaru in his usual calm voice. "Your welcome! And Im sorry that I followed you last night! I shouldn't be sticking my nose into other peoples business!" Sesshomaru looked me straight in the eyes. "That's okay you were just worried." We all sat in silence in the cave for a couple minutes until Inutaisho came in. "It seems that the panther demons know that there are wolf demons from the wolf demon tribe that are still alive and now they are coming after you four! They are also trying to dominate all other demons here in the west! But don't worry Im going to go and fight the leader of the Panther demon tribe and drive them out of my territory! I've got many demons willing to help me so we should be able to win!" We all nodded. "Father let me come with you and help you defeat the panther demon tribe!" Said Sesshomaru getting to his feet. I also got to my feet and stood by Sesshomaru's side. "No Sesshomaru first of all you're still hurt from the battle with the spider head and second of all I need you to get Oichi, and the boys out of here and to a safe place!"**

**"Fine but where should I take them?" Asked Sesshomaru. I could hear anger in his voice at not being allowed to go and join the battle! "Take them to my cabin at the lake of Sokoryu!" Sesshomaru nodded, and I handed him his fur. Inutaisho then turned to walk out of the cave, but I ran to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Inutaisho after the battle can you and Sesshomaru take us back to our cave to help us bury our fallen comrades?" He nodded. "I will come to the cabin once the battle is over then we will bury your fallen comrades!" All of us nodded, and I let go of Inutaisho's sleeve! He then walked back down the mountain path heading in the direction we had come from! Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku got up and we all followed Sesshomaru as he headed through the mountains. After walking for half the day we stopped and took a break. Me, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku sat down and ate some fruit. They all sat eating their fruit drawing pictures in the dirt with sticks. I grabbed an apple and walked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting against a tree. Petals from cherry blossoms floated in the wind. I looked at Sesshomaru, the wind gently blew his hair to the side and the cherry blossoms made it seem as if I was having a dream. Sesshomaru was so dashing! I blinked quickly then pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming! And after almost yelping in pain at how sharp my own claws were I came to the conclusion that no it was not a dream! Although it would have been nice if it was a dream because then I could watch Sesshomaru for as long as I wanted. I walked over to tree and sat down against the tree trunk beside Sesshomaru. "I brought you some fruit!" I held the apple out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked me straight in the eyes then grabbed the apple from my hand. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Your welcome. Hey Sesshomaru I've been wondering what do you do most of the time?" Sesshomaru took a bite of the apple. Then it seemed like he thought about the question for a moment. He swallowed his bit of the apple then began. "Well I mostly travel around looking for ways to become stronger! What did you do most of the time in the wolf demon tribe?" Asked Sesshomaru before taking another bite of the apple. "Well I did some training, every now and then I would go around and collect flowers for everyone and get them another type of gift! But I mostly gathered food! Sometimes I would collect fruits and berries from the nearby forest or other times I would catch fish! It mostly depends on what season it was!" Sesshomaru swallowed again. "Wow it would be really nice to have a fish right now!" Said Koga from behind me. Ginta and Hakkaku both nodded then their eyes went wide and it seemed that all three boys were day dreaming about biting into a fish because they kept biting at the air! "I think their a bit sick of fruits and berries and that they wanna sink their teeth into a meaty fish!" I looked at the boys who still seemed to be in dream world and sighed "Me too!" I then picked up three rocks and threw one at the head of each boy! "OW!" Said all three boys at once! "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR OICHI?" Asked Koga angrily. "Well you three were off in dream land so I had to wake you up somehow!" Koga gritted his teeth. "Im gonna get you Oichi!" Koga came running towards me. I jumped up the tree and Koga followed. I jumped from branch to branch avoiding Koga! I then snapped a branch and jumped to the next tree so Koga couldn't follow! "Ha! Try to catch me now Koga!" Koga gritted his teeth again. "Why you…" Koga was cut off by the roar of a demon. I looked down towards Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshomaru and realized that me and Koga must've gone too far and we were now alone in the woods. "Let's just follow our scent back to the others!" Koga nodded. We started following our scent back to the others when it started to rain. "Oh no the scent is being washed away!" Exclaimed Koga. "SESSHOMARU! GINTA! HAKKAKU!" Me and Koga wandered around heading back in the direction we came from, or at least the direction we assumed we came from! The sun started to set and we still hadn't found our way back to the others! "I know we will just start traveling through the mountains tomorrow and head to Inutaisho's cabin like we intended to in the first place!" Koga nodded. "Hey Oichi what did Inutaisho call the lake that his cabin is by?" Asked Koga quietly. "I think he called it the lake of Sokoryu." I said. "Okay then we have to remember that so if we need to we can ask someone for directions!" I nodded. Koga and I then found a tree with a large hole in the trunk. We climbed inside and curled up together hoping to find a way back to the others!**

**I woke up the next morning, and let out a small yawn. Both me and Koga climbed out of the tree trunk and stretched our arms above our heads! We then both ate some fruit and headed on our way through the mountains! We found a river and stopped to get a drink! I heard an odd bird screech from above us and looked to see large birds with odd blue bodies on top of them circling around the peaks of the mountains! Two large birds saw us then came swooping down towards us! I grabbed Koga and jumped out of the way. I dropped him on the ground and patted his back as he choked on the water that he had in his mouth. "Come on Koga we have to get out of here!" He nodded and we ran following the river. "We have to get away from the river Oichi because were out in the open because there are no trees right here by the river!" I nodded and looked towards the tree line. Wait where were the trees! The trees had disappeared and gave way to bare rocky slopes! "Koga there's not a tree in sight!" Koga huffed and we kept running along the river. "Look the river turns and goes behind that boulder!" Koga nodded. "I think there's a waterfall up ahead because I can hear falling water!" I nodded. We ran around the corner to see a large waterfall up ahead! Around the waterfall there were large pointed rocks, and the smell of wolf was all over the place! A couple wolves came running towards us from the top of the waterfall. One roughly grabbed me by the arm and the other grabbed Koga! "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Koga didn't say anything. "Let us go now or else you'll regret it!" I said angrily. "Insolent little brat! Like we would be afraid of you!" Said the wolf demon that was holding my arm. He then let go of me and hit me across the face sending me flying. I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed for my sword. But before I could un-sheath my sword a different wolf demon tripped me. Then more wolf demons came and they started kicking me. I looked towards Koga just in time to see him kick the wolf demon that was holding him in the face. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Yelled Koga angrily! He then started to attack all the wolves that were kicking me. They all backed off as Koga helped me to my feet. "Thanks Koga!" Koga smiled at me. "Oh it's nothing you are my sister after all! And don't worry you were just at a disadvantage you are as good of a fighter as I am! Remember when you kicked that spider head sorry butt!" It was odd Koga always seemed to know what I was thinking! I nodded. The wolf demons started snarling at us. "Wait there is no need for unprovoked violence!" Said a voice from the top of the waterfall! A female wolf demon jumped from rock to rock until she stood in front of the wolf demons! The female wolf demon was beautiful she had Long red hair that fell halfway down her back, and she wore a white fur around her waist that went down to her knees, and another white fur around her shoulders! "Who are you?" Koga snarled. "I am Ayagozen leader of the wolf demon tribe!" **

**Koga looked at Ayagozen in astonishment. "What? A female leader of a wolf demon tribe! I've never heard of that before!" Ayagozen completely ignored what Koga had said. "Where are you two from and why have you come here?" She asked. "We are from the wolf demon tribe that lived in the cave of Bankoryu! And we didn't come here on purpose we were being attacked by odd bird demons!" Ayagozen nodded. "I apologize for the rudeness of my wolves! It was an unprovoked attack on you two and I am verry sorry please find it in your hearts to forgive me!" Me and Koga looked at each other. "Don't worry about it! We probably would've attacked intruders in our territory as well!" Ayagozen smiled at us. "So if your from the wolf demon tribe on the shore then what are you two doing here?" Asked Ayagozen politely. "Well you see our pack was slaughtered and only us and two other young wolves got out of there alive! So then we started searching for Inutaisho the dog general. We then found him and right now he is heading off to avenge the deaths of our comrades! We were traveling with Inutaisho's son Sesshomaru and our two comrades when we got lost and couldn't find our way back! And then we were at the river when we got attacked by those odd bird demons! And that's how we ended up here!" Ayagozen nodded. "I see well then my wolves and I will help you get back to your companions! So tell me what does his Sesshomaru guy look like?" I swallowed and thought for a second. "Well he's about the same height as you. He's got silvery white hair, and gold eyes! He has a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek! Um… He wears a white kimono and a white fur over his right shoulder!" **

**"Okay and do you remember what he smells like?" I thought for a second before replying. "He smells like Sandal wood and wet dog!" Ayagozen nodded then went to speak with her wolves! Then me and Koga headed out in search of Sesshomaru and the others with a couple of Ayagozen's wolves! We were walking past a large boulder when another bird demon swooped down from the sky and grabbed the wolf that had been named Hitomaru. "HITOMARU!" Cried a female wolf demon! Then more bird demons swooped in taking more of the wolves. The female wolf demon pushed me and Koga forward towards a small cave. We crawled into the cave followed by the female wolf demon. The cave was barely big enough to stand on you knees in. And only us three could fit into it! Screams were coming from outside and the female wolf demon covered me and Koga's ears. Koga and I hugged each other and the female wolf demon hugged us. After about half an hour the female wolf demon let go of us and poked her head outside. "Ayagozen is probably on her way with the majority of the pack by now so we'll wait until they get here!" Koga and I both nodded. Then one of the bird demons ripped the roof of the cave off and swooped in towards us. It was obviously trying to grab me but the female wolf demon jumped in front of me. I felt her blood splatter my face as the bird's claws hooked into her. Koga jumped and grabbed the female wolf demons leg trying to get her back but another bird swooped by and grabbed Koga by the legs. "KOGA! NO KOGA!" I un-sheathed my sword and threw it straight at the bird demons head! It got the demon straight through the brain and it dropped to the ground. I grabbed the sword from its head and then grabbed Koga. I sat on the ground beside the dead bird demon, with Koga in my arms! "Koga! Koga wake up!" I placed my head on Koga's chest waiting to feel it rise and fall under my head, but there was nothing! I moved my head up and looked down at Koga. He couldn't be dead! I refused to believe he was dead! "Koga, Koga wake up! This isn't funny anymore Koga! Come on wake up! KOGA! KOGA PLEASE WAKE UP!" I rested my head against Koga's chest and started to cry! I had lost everything! I had lost Mother, Father, and now Koga! What would I do without Koga? I tried to shake Koga awake. "Please Koga wake up PLEASE KOGA WAKE UP! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOUR DEAD! PLEASE KOGA WAKE UP!" I then heard three sets of footsteps from behind me. I looked and saw Sesshomaru, Ginta and Hakkaku running towards me. A bird demon swooped in towards Koga and I, but Sesshomaru whipped it in half. He then came running towards me. "Oichi are you alright? We've been looking for you and Koga everywhere!" He said. "We shouldn't have gone that far! It's my fault now Koga's dead because of me! It's all my fault!" I broke into tears. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of me and gently patted my back. But I didn't care I launched myself forward into Sesshomaru's arms and hugged him. Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised at first then he wrapped his arms around me. "Oichi do you still have the sacred jewel?" I nodded. "Then wish for Koga to come back to life!" I looked up at Sesshomaru, then nodded. I moved towards Koga, then sat down beside him. I grabbed the sacred jewel from belt where I had been storing it in my food pouch! I then looked at the jewel. "I wish for Koga to come back to life!" The sacred jewel started to glow an intense pink, before it disappeared from my hand! I put my hand under Koga's neck and propped him up against my legs. "Koga! Koga wake up!" Koga let out a small sigh then opened his eyes. He looked up at me, with his sky blue eyes and I felt happier than I had ever felt before! "Oichi, what happened?" I didn't reply I just pulled Koga into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder! "Im so glad your okay! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Koga wrapped his arms around me, and I was so relieved that he was okay! Ginta and Hakkaku then joined in the hug and we all sat there for a couple minutes hugging! "We should get going!" Said Sesshomaru calmly. We all stopped hugging and got to our feet! We then followed Sesshomaru out of wolf demon territory and over the mountains! We got to the other side of the mountains by sunset! And found a nice little clearing to rest in. We all ate some more fruits and berries then went to sleep. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku curled up together against the roots of a tree and Sesshomaru climbed up a tree. I followed Sesshomaru up the tree and layed down on the branch above him. I closed my eyes. Then the memory of the female wolf demon blood splattering my face came back to mind. And the memory of the bird demon dropping from the sky killing not only it but Koga as well! I opened my eyes and jumped down the tree. I went to the river that was just a little way outside our clearing. I looked at my face in the water. I had blood splatters on my face along with a couple bruises and scrapes. I had a cut on my lip and my hair was a mess. I dipped my hair in the water then rung it out to try to get most of the water out! I thought back to when the female wolf demon had died. On the ground she had left a small piece of black fur which I had tucked into my belt! I grabbed it and soaked it in water. I then used it to wipe the blood off my face. I then tucked it into my empty food pouch and headed back to the clearing! I climbed back up the tree and on to the branch above Sesshomaru! I closed my eyes again but again the same memories came back. I climbed to the top of the tree and sat looking at the full moon. It was truly beautiful! I felt my branch sway as Sesshomaru sat down beside me on the branch! "Are you okay Oichi?" I looked at Sesshomaru; he seemed worried about me "I don't know. You see a female wolf demon sacrificed her life for Koga and that's why my face was splattered with blood because the bird demons grabbed her and her blood splattered my face! Then Koga tried to save her which lead to him dying! And now whenever I close my eyes that's all I can see! And I can only feel the female wolf demons blood splattering my face again! She didn't even know me and I didn't even know her and yet she gave her life to protect me and my brother, why?" Sesshomaru looked at me sympathetically. "Well maybe she just thought that you and Koga were worth saving!" I nodded. I moved closer to Sesshomaru and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. And after a minute he put his arm around me. "It'll be okay!" I nodded. I then closed my eyes and let myself dose off!**

**I woke up and felt myself being moved I opened my eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru who was moving me down to one of the lower branches! "Sorry did I wake you up?" I shook my head, and Sesshomaru smiled at me. I rested my head against his chest as he moved down to one of the lower branches. He then laid me down on the branch and slid his fur under my neck! He then layed down beside me. I moved closer to Sesshomaru and rested my head against his chest! He wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep.**

**When I awoke I could hear something approaching our clearing fast. Sesshomaru seemed to sense it to because he let go of me and swung up to the top of the tree. The air was chilly for the middle of summer and I couldn't help shivering. I wrapped Sesshomaru's fur around me and followed him up the tree. He sat perched on one of the highest branches looking towards where the noise was coming from! I sat down on the branch beside him and looked towards the area where the noise was coming from. Then the wind blew a scent our way. It was the scent of Inutaisho! "Father is back." Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and I followed. I handed him back his fur and followed him towards Inutaisho. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all awake and followed us. We all stopped in front of Inutaisho. He had a cut on his right arm, and a cut across his cheek and other than a couple scraped and bruises that was pretty much it! "I drove the panther demon tribe out of your home! So are you ready to go and bury your fallen comrades!" I nodded, and so did the boys. That was when I picked up the scent of blood and the female wolf demon! Koga obviously smelled it to because he ran towards the source at the same time as me. We headed to the river I had cleaned up in the previous night. Blood flowed through the river and the body of the female wolf demon layed on the pebbly shore. Sesshomaru must have recognized the scent of the blood because he instantly grabbed her and took her back towards the clearing! She was only just alive. Koga and I sat beside her knowing that these would be some of her last moments! Her eyes flickered open and Koga and I smiled. "Thank you for saving us! But why did you sacrifice your life for ours?" The female wolf demon looked at me then Koga. "Because I lost my two children to the birds of paradise so I wasn't going to watch it happen again! You are both so innocent, whether your demons or not! And because of that I would not let your lives be claimed by the birds of paradise! Plus I knew that you both had to live to say one final goodbye to your lost comrades!" She looked at us, and I couldn't help thinking that I could have lived with her! She could've taken care of me and Koga! "Wait please tell us your name!" I exclaimed wanting to at least know the name of the person I owed my life to! "My name is Akane, it means brilliant red!" I nodded! Tears were forming in Akane's eyes and both me and Koga hugged her! "Both of you be strong and live long happy lives!" We nodded. Akane then stopped breathing, and both Koga and I started to cry! Ginta and Hakkaku started to rub Koga's back trying to make him feel better. I got up and walked over to Sesshomaru, I had only known Sesshomaru for four days and yet my thoughts about him had completely changed! At first he had seemed so cold hearted, but really he had a larger heart than he would ever admit even to himself! I hugged Sesshomaru and he held me in his arms! I cried into his shoulder and he held me close to him! After about half an hour we buried Akane's body in the clearing, I then collected the most beautiful red flowers I could find and placed them on her grave! We then set out towards the cave of Bankoryu! **

**After burying our fallen comrades at the cave of Bankoryu we headed back to the mountains! Inutaisho had told us that he would try to convince Ayagozen to take us in! The sun had set before we got to the territory of the wolf demon tribe so we all worked together to make a fire and make our selves comfortable in a small clearing! We all sat around the fire eating fruit and drinking water! "Oh what I would give for a fish!" Exclaimed Ginta. "Tell me about it!" Said Hakkaku. Koga nodded but said nothing. Burying our comrades had obviously been as hard on Koga then it had been on me! Sesshomaru sat beside me with my hand clutched in his! I found it kinda odd, I had known Sesshomaru for what five days and yet I felt such a deep connection to him! It had taken me five days to touch Sesshomaru's heart, but it had only taken Sesshomaru five minutes to touch mine! After we ate Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had curled up together like usual! Inutaisho layed against the roots of a tree with his eyes closed. Sesshomaru then climbed up a different tree and I followed him. I layed down on the branch above him and went to sleep!**

**I woke up the next morning and felt as if I was being moved. I felt Sesshomaru's arms around me and looked at him. I was on Sesshomaru's back with Koga, while Ginta and Hakkaku were on Inutaisho's back! It seemed that Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had wanted an early start to the trip so they just carried us instead of waking us up! Not that any of us minded! By mid day we were into the wolf demon tribe's territory! When we got to the waterfall where the wolf demon tribe lived Inutaisho started negotiating with Ayagozen telling her why she should take us in. Within ten minutes Ayagozen agreed to take us in. But that was the thing; I didn't want to live in the wolf demon tribe! I wanted to travel with Sesshomaru or even Inutaisho! I just wanted to keep traveling and becoming stronger! "It will be great to have all four of you here!" Said Ayagozen politely. "Well that's the thing, it's really nice here and you are verry kind Ayagozen but I don't want to stay here! I do think it is best for Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku to stay here but I think its best if I keep on traveling and getting stronger!" Ayagozen didn't seem surprised. "I guessed that seeing as how you had tasted the real freedom away from a tribe more than the others that you would want to keep traveling! But I just hoped you would stay!" **

**"Im sorry Ayagozen but I think it would be better for me to keep traveling and getting stronger! I have to become as strong as my father was and defeat all his foes that he never got to beat! My father walked the path of supreme conquest, and because he is dead I shall now walk that path for him! Inutaisho can I please continue traveling with you?" Inutaisho looked at me, it was obvious he was also expecting this because he had nodded within about five seconds of me asking the question! "What you can't leave me Oichi!" Exclaimed Koga! I hugged Koga and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay strong and healthy Koga, and always do as the older wolves tell you! But don't let any other wolves bully you! And don't forget to say please and thank you! Also always be polite and share with Ginta and Hakkaku! Make new friends too but don't forget about your old friends! Be nice to everyone in the cave and…"**

**"OICHI BE QUIET! I already know all of this stuff! I wasn't born yesterday you know!"****  
****"I know, I just worry about you sometimes that's all!"****  
****"I know you worry about me but don't worry I'll be fine!" I nodded. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and I then headed out of the mountains towards Inutaisho's cabin at the Lake of Sokoryu! We all spent a couple of days there relaxing while Inutaisho recovered from his injuries from the battle with the panther demon tribe. That was when Sesshomaru told us he was leaving. I hugged Sesshomaru and he hugged me. All of my friends and family except Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku had been slain. But I had already begun to find new friends and even new people to consider family! I had Sesshomaru and Inutaisho! "I'll see you again right Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded. Sesshomaru said goodbye to Inutaisho then headed on his way. "Lord Inutaisho where are we going to go now?" I looked up at Inutaisho. "We are going to go where ever I am needed!" I nodded. "Oichi I want you to have this." Inutaisho kneeled in front of me and handed me a fan. "This fan was made with immense spiritual powers, though it can only be used by demons. But it can only be used by those demons who understand that kindness and compassion are needed in this world and that we must show kindness and compassion to all other living things. That is why I believe you can use the fan!" I looked into Lord Inutaisho's eyes; I could tell that all of what he had said was truth! "Thank you Lord Inutaisho!" I opened the fan; it was beautiful one side was pink with a design of only a few cherry blossoms. The other side was green with many cherry blossoms on it along with a small design of a tree! "Its name is Bankoryu, because it was forged in the cave of Bankoryu centuries ago!" I nodded and tucked Bankoryu into my belt. We then set out towards where ever in Lord Inutaisho's territory there was trouble! ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**100 years later**

**Lord Inutaisho sat talking to Sesshomaru at his cabin along the western shore. It turns out Lord Inutaisho had numerous cabins across the western lands! I watched him as he spoke with Sesshomaru. His hair sat in its usual pony tail with small locks of hair falling in front of his face. Beautiful locks of silvery white hair. His eyes were glowing gold from the bright sunlight shining in through the door way. We then all sat down to eat. I watched Inutaisho as he ate his food; I felt my heart start to beat faster. I couldn't help loving Inutaisho. I had felt like this for almost 80 years. When ever Inutaisho looked at me with those big gold eyes my heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest, and I felt as if I could stay trapped in that moment forever! Inutaisho didn't seem to notice though. I loved Inutaisho and I had already admitted it to myself! I just felt an uncontrollable love for Inutaisho but I was only able to admit that to myself, and no one else! Sesshomaru was the first to finish his food. I found it odd to think that one hundred years ago I had loved Sesshomaru and now within such a short amount of time I had fallen so hard for Inutaisho! Sesshomaru then headed outside after eating. I finished my food and followed. Inutaisho's cabin was on a cliff over looking the ocean and a small village. From our spot on the cliff we could see the cave of the demon bats. There lived a bat demon whom I had met with Inutaisho. His name was Tsukuyomaru; he was the protector of the barrier around the cave of the bat demons. Tsukuyomaru reminded me of Inutaisho is some ways. He also had a kind heart, Tsukuyomaru like Inutaisho knew the importance of compassion, kindness and even love, unlike his father Taigokumaru who was cold hearted and despised his son for his kind heart! Sesshomaru stood alone at a pointed rock on the edge of the cliff. I walked over to Sesshomaru and stood beside him. "Hi Oichi." I looked at Sesshomaru; he was looking out towards the open ocean his hair blowing to his side. He looked troubled by something. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned and looked into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold just like his fathers! "Nothing." Said Sesshomaru looking away from me. "Sesshomaru I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong! So what is it? You should know by now that you can tell me anything!" Sesshomaru turned to look at me again. He then moved and stood in front of me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. "Oichi, I have felt a deep connection with you since the day we met and that still has not changed! But over the course of the last hundred years, I don't know if it was through getting to know you more, or maybe I even felt this way before without noticing it. But I have been noticing it a lot inside of my heart lately, you have changed me, and there is only one emotion I feel for you and that is, l…" Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence and let go of my hands. He then turned to look out at the ocean once more. I looked towards the doorway of the cabin and saw that Inutaisho was standing in the doorway looking at Sesshomaru. I turned back towards Sesshomaru. "But that's the thing; I know now from this visit that it is not me that you love! I was starting to get curious, every time over the last couple years that I have seen you your eyes were always on him! And you were always close to him. You refused to leave his side!" I looked at Sesshomaru and felt all the color drain from my face. Was it that obvious? Or was Sesshomaru just really perceptive? "Sesshomaru…" He turned to look at me. I could see the betrayal in his eyes along with pure un disguised anger! "You do not need to say anything! I changed myself to suite your needs and yet you completely turned your back on me! You betrayed me even after all the things I did for you!" I felt awful! Sesshomaru had spent all this time believing I loved him and now he felt hurt and betrayed because of me. "I know and I am so sorry Sesshomaru but please just stay the way that you are now! In today's world kindness compassion and love are necessities without them you will not survive! You need kindness compassion and love just as much as courage, friendship and knowledge!" I could see the anger in Sesshomaru's eyes turning to rage. "Why should I stay this way? I only changed myself to suite what you wanted and needed and now that I know you do not share my feelings and now that I know you have betrayed me I have no reason to stay this way! I have no reason to keep my heart open! I no longer have any use for kindness compassion and love! And so I shall cast them all from my heart! You have taken advantage of the ways I changed only to turn around and betray me!" Sesshomaru then turned to his true form and jumped from the cliff. I moved forward to the edge of the cliff and watched as he ran across the sand leaving behind large footprints. He then disappeared beyond the village and into the forest! I heard footsteps from behind me. Inutaisho's hand then rested on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "Don't worry Im sure everything will be okay! You and Sesshomaru have had fights before and you always got over them eventually!" I knew he was right about the fights in the past, but this fight felt different. I could feel it in my heart, my bond to Sesshomaru was tearing! I pulled Inutaisho closer to me by the hand and hugged him tightly. He seemed caught off guard at first but he then wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this until the sun set! We then headed inside the cabin. We layed together against the wall. I closed my eyes deciding I should get some sleep. Many memories then flooded my mind. The death of my comrades! The attack on Sesshomaru and Inutaisho! The birds of paradise swooping away with numerous wolf demons! The sensation of the Akane's blood splattering my face. Koga dying. Finding Akane in the river mere minutes from death! Burying Akane and my dead comrades! Having to leave Koga in the wolf demon tribe with Ayagozen! Then Sesshomaru memories of nights spent lying beside him in a tree. Or days spent laughing at each others jokes in a cabin! Rainy days spent under the cover of many trees! Then the look on Sesshomaru's face a mere hour before! The rage and betrayal shining in his golden eyes! I opened my eyes and looked up at Inutaisho. He was looking at me already. "What's the matter?" I shook my head. "Nothing just bad memories!" I then rested my head against Inutaisho's chest and felt myself drift off to sleep! **

**100 years later**

**I rushed outside when I smelled Inutaisho's blood! He had been fighting Ryukotsusei and had insisted I headed back to his cabin. I ran outside into the snow. I could hear the sound of talking. I looked forwards and saw Sesshomaru standing behind Inutaisho who was standing on the snowy ground below. The waves lapped at the snowy shore as they spoke. "Father do you insist on going?" Blood dripped from Inutaisho's arm. "Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?" The wind blew Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's hair in my direction bringing with it their scents and the almost overwhelming scent of blood. "I will not stand in your way, however before you go you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tetsusaiga to me." Sesshomaru spoke calmly but I knew that he wanted the two swords more than anything to make himself as powerful as his father. Sesshomaru did not ask for Tenseiga only So'unga and Tetsusaiga so that he could use their destructive power. "And if I refuse, will you kill me you own father?" Inutaisho paused for a moment. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?" I looked from Inutaisho to Sesshomaru. "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest! And it is power that will reveal the way for me!" Inutaisho tilted his head down. "Supreme conquest." Inutaisho sounded verry disappointed in his son. "Tell me Sesshomaru have you someone to protect?" There was a small pause. "Protect?" There was another pause in which a large wave lapped onto the snowy shore. "The answer is no! I Sesshomaru have no need of such!" Sesshomaru extended his hand to his side and I guessed he was going to try to take the two swords by force! And knowing Sesshomaru he might actually have a chance especially considering the fact that Inutaisho was still injured and worn down from his battle with Ryukotsusei! That was when Inutaisho turned to his true from and ran across the snow covered ground and into the forest! Sesshomaru stood there for a moment "Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous!" He then turned and walked in my direction. He jumped up the cliff and walked right past me without saying a word. But I heard his footsteps stop a moment later. I turned to look at him. He looked straight at me. "You might want to go after him, his injuries still aren't healed and in this condition he's going to get himself killed by that friend of yours who loves Izayoi! What was his name Takemaru?" I nodded. "Sesshomaru can you…" He narrowed his eyes at me. "I will not help you! If you wish to go after him do it on your own!" He then turned and walked away. I ran after Inutaisho. I knew where he was going I only hoped I got there in time. I followed his footprints through the snow. "Please Inutaisho be careful!" By the time I got to the mansion in which Takemaru who I had become friends with a few years earlier lived in, there was already a trail of destruction obviously left by the wind scar! I ran into the grounds. The mansion was on fire and Takemaru sat on his knees holding the stump of one arm with his hand. "Takemaru! Are you alright?" I asked kneeling in front of Takemaru. "That retched demon! It was the demon who captured Izayoi's heart! He went inside the mansion!"**

**"Takemaru you stay here I'll take care of the demon!" He looked at me. "How?"**

**"I'll find a way!" I ran into the burning mansion. I only intended on getting Inutaisho out of the mansion and leaving something of his behind to make it seem like he was burnt to bits! I followed his scent into the mansion. I got into the room that I could tell he was in. I could smell not only Inutaisho's blood but Izayoi's as well along with the sound of crying. I pushed my way past the burning logs that were starting to fall more rapidly. The mansion could collapse at any moment. When I got past the burning logs I saw Izayoi holding a child in her arms with the robe of the fire rat draped over top of her to keep her safe! "Inutaisho, Izayoi! Are you both okay?" They both nodded. I let out a small sigh. That was when I heard foot steps from behind me. I turned to see Takemaru walking through the flames towards us. "Oh no!" I moved behind Inutaisho and stood with Izayoi. Inutaisho drew So'unga from its sheath across his back. "I have no regrets about fighting you to the death! Let us journey together into the netherworld!" I looked at Inutaisho. "Live long." **

**"My dearest!" said Izayoi. "Lord Inutaisho!" **

**"Inuyasha." Said Inutaisho. "What is that?" Asked Takemaru. "The infant's name, the child shall be called Inuyasha!" Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." I looked down at Inuyasha as well. He was kind of cute. He had the cutest little dog ears and silver hair like his father. "Now go!" Both Izayoi and I looked at Inutaisho. "Yes!" Said both of us. We then ran towards the back. Another log fell just behind us. I looked back at Lord Inutaisho. Dragons circled around So'unga and I guessed he was going to use the dragon twister. We kept going until we got out of the burning mansion. Seconds later the mansion collapsed into the snow. "Inutaisho." I murmured. Maybe if I had gotten here sooner I could've prevented all of this! "Izayoi you must survive! Live a long life, live long and dwell with Inuyasha!" **

**20 years later**

**I was walking through the forest close to the village that Izayoi was living in with Inuyasha! I had heard that Lady Izayoi had died and that the village had gotten rid of Inuyasha! I was following his scent into the forest. That was when I also picked up the scent of Inuyasha's blood. I could also sense a demonic aura! I started to run following Inuyasha's scent through the forest. I followed his scent across a small river then to the edge of a cliff. It seemed that Inuyasha had climbed down the cliff. Then I heard a small scream. "Inuyasha!" I jumped from rock to rock down the cliff. At the bottom I saw three demons ganging up on Inuyasha. I pulled my sword from its sheath. That was when I felt something tie around my arms and legs. It was a spider web! Not more spider heads! Two spider head demons then emerged from the darkness! "Well you must be Oichi!" I looked at the two spider heads. "Yes I am what do you want?" Both spider heads let out sinister laughs. "We are here to get revenge! Because it is your fault our father is dead!" I thought back. Their father must have been the spider head that had poisoned Sesshomaru when I was little! The one that Inutaisho killed! Both spider heads surged towards me. I closed my eyes and looked away waiting for them to inject their lethal poison into me. That was when the wind started to blow a new scent in my direction. The scent of sandal wood, and wet dog. Sesshomaru! "SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!" I wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would come to help me or not but I hoped he would. Sesshomaru emerged from the trees and whipped at the demons holding Inuyasha. Two were whipped to pieces while the other fled into the forest! He then whipped the two spider heads to pieces along with the web that was holding me up. I fell to the ground and landed on my back. "You can't do anything without help can you?"**

**"Oh shut up!" I walked over to Inuyasha. "Who are you?" Inuyasha was baring his little teeth at me. "I was a friend of you fathers! I came here to get you." Sesshomaru laughed. "Yeah you were his friend but you sure as hell weren't satisfied with that!" I glared at Sesshomaru. He then turned and walked away. "Wait where are you going Sesshomaru?" He looked back at me. "I helped you and now Im leaving! I have no reason to stay here any longer!" **

**"But…"**

**"There are no buts I am no longer needed here! And by the way don't get any ideas I didn't come to save you on my behalf! Your brother asked me to find you and tell you that he wants to talk to you! And the only person that I intended on saving was Inuyasha." He then turned and walked away. Inuyasha got to his feet and came to stand beside me. "Who was that?" I looked down at Inuyasha. "That was your older brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded. I then took Inuyasha with me into the mountains. I left Inuyasha with my sword in a small and well concealed cave just outside of the wolf demon tribe's territory! I then headed towards the cave that they lived in. I had only seen Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku three times since I had left them in the wolf demon tribe. When I got there I was greeted by Ginta who was on watch. "Hey Oichi!" Ginta came running towards me. "Hey Ginta." I said casually. Ginta then wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "So you came to talk to Koga!" I nodded. "Hey Koga, Hakkaku Oichi's here!" Koga and Hakkaku jumped down the rocks from the top of the waterfall. "Hey Oichi! It's nice to see you!" Hakkaku also gave me a hug. Koga then walked up to me. "Hey Oichi!" He smiled at me. "Hey Koga!" He then hugged me tightly and I felt as if all the breath was being squished out of me. Koga was now taller than me. He was well muscled, and had long legs. "Hey Koga did you get bigger or did I get smaller?" Koga smiled again. "I don't know maybe I got bigger or maybe you got smaller or maybe both!" We both laughed. We then sat by the waterfall together. "I heard that Ayagozen gave up her position as tribe leader." Koga nodded. "She said that she wanted to have a chance to live her life as a normal wolf demon. Although everyone still treats her a bit better then the rest of us." I nodded. It was a verry logical reason. As leader of the tribe you wouldn't have much time for friendships, or even kids! "So what did you want to talk to me about?" There was a small pause before Koga replied. "Well first of all seeing as how we haven't talked since Inutaisho died I wanted to say that I am so sorry! I know that you loved him a lot! But I also wanted you to know that I heard of a small group of spider heads that are trying to get revenge on you and Sesshomaru because of the death of their leader!"**

**"Well I know that earlier I ran into two spider heads! So how many are in this group?" Koga looked deep in thought for a moment. "Roughly ten to fifteen." I nodded. "Thank you for telling me Koga!"**

**"Anytime!" I then headed on my way back to the cave where I had left Inuyasha. When I got back there was a small fire going and there was fish roasting in front of the fire. Inuyasha sat holding my sword his back against the wall of the cave. "Did you make that fire and catch those fish Inuyasha?" He looked up at me then got to his feet and handed me my sword. "Yeah I made the fire and caught the fish! It wasn't that hard! It's obvious the fish in this river aren't used to being hunted because they were just swimming around even when I got in the water! They swam right past me!" I nodded. I was thinking about what Sesshomaru had said earlier when he had saved me! He had said he only intended on saving Inuyasha! But how could that be? I knew Sesshomaru and ever since Inutaisho had died twenty years earlier he had blamed Inuyasha and Izayoi for his death! Sesshomaru must have been lying! Inuyasha and I then ate the fish and leaned against the wall of the cave. "So you were a friend of my fathers?" Asked Inuyasha innocently. I nodded. "Yes, your father saved my life! Along with the lives of the people who mean the most to me!" Inuyasha looked up at me. "What was my father like?" I thought on his question for a moment. "Well he was kind hearted and compassionate. He cared for many and would do almost anything to save his friends and companions! And he was also verry, verry strong!" Inuyasha nodded. "And what did you mean when you said you had come to get me?"**

**"Well you see your father said that if anything were to happen to your mother when you still weren't old enough to defend yourself that I was to protect you until you could protect yourself!" Inuyasha nodded again. "We should both get some sleep! Were going to head to your fathers cabin on the other side of the mountains tomorrow!" **

**"Okay." Inuyasha then curled up in the corner of the cave and went to sleep. I felt so empty, like I had for the last twenty years. I was all alone! And now that Inutaisho was dead I was afraid to even close my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes all the memories of the terrible things that had happened that I had witnessed through out my life time came to mind! The deaths of my comrades! The death of Akane and Koga! The anger on Sesshomaru's face that one day on the western shore! And Inutaisho's death! When he fought to the death with Takemaru in the burning mansion! I sat leaning my head against my sword thinking of Inutaisho's last few requests. He had first of all asked me to protect Inuyasha if anything were to ever happen to Izayoi at an age in which he couldn't defend himself! He had then asked me to destroy any demons threatening the lives of his family! And he had lastly asked me to teach Sesshomaru the importance of kindness and compassion! He had said that he didn't care when it happened just so long as I could get the point across to him! I hadn't gotten anywhere with it so far but I had a feeling I would eventually! I closed my eyes not caring if the memories from my past came back. It hurt to witness the memories again and again, but every time I witnessed the memories I seemed to build up a sort of immunity against the sadness of the memories! I then drifted off to sleep.**

**20 years later**

**"Okay do you have everything Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. "Okay then lets go!" Inuyasha and I were heading to the land of musashi! It was calm in Musashi and there were barely any demons! That was why I planned to take Inuyasha there! He had told me days before that he believed he was ready to live on his own and so we decided he should live in Musashi! When we got to what they called the bone eaters well in Musashi we both sighed. "So Inuyasha this is where we go our separate ways. Inuyasha hugged me. I wrapped my arms around Inuyasha then kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for everything Oichi!" I nodded. "I'll miss you Inuyasha." I closed my eyes for a moment. Memories from the last twenty years came to mind. Nights spent sleeping by a fire with Inuyasha's head resting on my lap. Memories of rainy days spent in cabin's belonging to humans or Inutaisho. I felt tears start to drip down my face. I kissed Inuyasha's forehead one more time before letting go of him. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Please don't cry Oichi! I'll be okay on my own! Im strong and I refuse to give up!" I nodded. "Please be careful Inuyasha and don't push yourself too hard! I hugged Inuyasha one more time and kissed his cheek. I love you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and I felt one tear drip onto my shoulder. "I love you too Oichi! Thank you for everything!" I then left Inuyasha. It was true I did love Inuyasha but in a motherly way! I then went to look for Sesshomaru. I had already fulfilled all the other things Inutaisho had asked me to do so I had nothing else to do but try to teach Sesshomaru compassion and kindness! Of course that was also what Tenseiga was for but Tenseiga couldn't get its message across to Sesshomaru alone! **

**After days of looking for Sesshomaru I finally found him at Inutaisho's cabin on the western shore. He stood at the top of the cliff looking down at the area below. That was where Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had talked 40 years before! I walked up behind him. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to look at me. "What do you want Oichi?" He sounded rather irritated. "I just wanted to ask if I could travel…"**

**"No I will not allow you to travel with me." I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "But why not?" There was a small pause. "Because I don't need to waste my time protecting the likes of you!" The hostility in Sesshomaru's voice caught me off guard. "Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me. "We are no longer friends so I would prefer it if you addressed me using a proper title." What we were no longer friends? "Since when are we not friends Sessh…" Sesshomaru let out a small growl. "Since when are we not friends Lord Sesshomaru?" This just made Sesshomaru even angrier. "Oh I don't know since you betrayed me and turned your back on the love I had for you only to turn around and fall in love with my father!" Sesshomaru's voice held as much betrayal as it had 140 years earlier. "I knew it!" Sesshomaru looked puzzled for a moment. "Knew what?" He asked curiously. "You still haven't gotten over it! You talk about it all the time! And you're always saying that you're over it and that it doesn't matter to you anymore, but I could hear just as much betrayal in your voice a minute ago as there had been in your voice 140 years ago!" Sesshomaru let out a huff of anger. "I am over it! And I have been for 140 years!" He said obviously trying to convince me. "You are so not over it! Mr. oh I don't care about it anymore! It doesn't matter anymore! I got over that a long time ago! If you had gotten over it a long time ago then you wouldn't still be ranting about it!" I exclaimed angrily. "Im not ranting about it! Im just stating the facts!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yeah sure! But last time I checked I don't need you to state the facts because I know more about it then you do!" Sesshomaru didn't respond. He looked into my eyes. He then let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the cliff. I looked at him feeling rather puzzled. I then sat down beside him. "Sesshomaru?" He looked at me. "Listen if that's all you have to say then leave." I let out a small gasp. It was true Sesshomaru had completely closed his heart! And I had a feeling that he might never open his heart to me again. Oh how I wished that Inutaisho was still alive! Things would be much easier if he was still alive. "Well are you leaving or do I have to leave?" I could hear rage in his voice. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I looked away from Sesshomaru. "Fine seeing as how you don't want me here I'll leave! But Im not going to stop trying to get you to become my friend again! I will keep trying until you become my friend again no matter what!" I got to my feet and jumped down the cliff. I then walked along the shore. It was early spring and the snow had just melted. Flowers were blooming everywhere and the sun was shining brightly! I looked out at the cave of the demon bats while walking across the shore. I let the waves lap at my bare feet finding it verry relaxing. I stayed in a tree outside the village for the rest of the day and into the night. I then set off through the forest heading towards the cave of Bankoryu! I planned on going to the graves of my comrades and placing flowers on each grave. I got to the cave, my arms full of flowers. When I got to the cave there was a spider web blocking the entrance. The place reeked of spider heads. Ever since Koga had told me a group of spider heads was after me I had only seen one more! That left roughly seven to twelve. I could smell many spider heads. They must have taken over the cave of Bankoryu knowing that I would try to fight them to get the cave back. I dropped my flowers. This was the same feeling of dread that I had felt years ago when I had come to the cave which had been engulfed by the stench of wolf blood. I turned to run but found my way blocked by ten spider heads. I was stuck in front of the cave with spider heads behind me and coming up both slopes. "We've got you now!" Said one of the spider heads. I thought there had only been roughly ten to fifteen spider heads! But I could see almost a hundred spider heads! They must have either found more spider heads to join their group or reproduced! Half of the spider heads dove for me. I unsheathed my sword and started to slice at all of them. I didn't have enough power to defeat all of the spider heads! I felt numerous spider heads sink their poisonous fangs into my skin. I let out a cry of pain and dropped my sword. I then dropped to my knees. This was it! I was done for! That was when a group of bat demons flew across the sky. They then swooped in and started to attack all the spider heads. They quickly drove the spider heads out of the cave of Bankoryu. They then all landed. At the front of the group was Tsukuyomaru. "Tsukuyomaru what are you doing here?" **

**"The spider heads have been slowly moving farther in our direction trying to take over our territory so we put an end to them!" So they had been trying to take over the bat demons territory! Wait Inutaisho's cabin was in the bat demons territory! They must have been trying to take over the bat demons territory so they could attack Sesshomaru and I at Inutaisho's cabin on the cliff! Sesshomaru and I had an alliance with the bat demon tribe so we wouldn't attack them and they wouldn't attack us! But also if any thing were to happen we would help the bat demon tribe and in exchange if any thing were to happen to us the bat demon tribe would have to help if asked by us! And because of that the spider heads wouldn't be able to attack Inutaisho's cabin while the bat demons still lived there! Because Sesshomaru and I could simply ask for their help and get rid of the pesky spider heads! "Well thank you Tsukuyomaru, you and your bats saved my life!" Tsukuyomaru smiled. "It was nothing, plus the bat demon tribe and the wolf demon tribe that used to live here had a strong alliance! When you were younger our two tribes actually fought side by side to drive out some spider heads that had invaded our territories!" **

**"Really?" Tsukuyomaru nodded. I picked up my flowers. "Thank you for helping! I should be okay now!" I wasn't worried about the spider heads poison; I had an antidote in my food pouch so I was okay! Tsukuyomaru nodded. All the bat demons then left. I headed into the cave and took the antidote. I then placed flowers on the graves of all my fallen comrades. The graves were deep inside the cave. I was so happy, when I had come to the cave to bury my fallen comrades with Inutaisho; he had put up a barrier separating the area with all the graves from the rest of the cave. Only those with good intentions could pass through the barrier. I then decided to go back to Inutaisho's cabin and talk to Sesshomaru. I walked through the woods in the darkness. I looked down as I walked. I couldn't help thinking about Sesshomaru! He had said that we were no longer friends! He had then gotten mad at me once again for falling in love with Inutaisho and had then ordered me to leave! That stupid dog demon! He was always so stubborn! Even if he did need help he would never admit it! I let out a sigh. "Sesshomaru is always so stupid! Why must he be so stubborn! That arrogant, stupid stubborn idiotic DOG DEMON!" I said angrily. I then let out a huff of frustration. That was when I ran straight into someone! He smelled of sandal wood and wet dog. "What did you just call me?" Asked Sesshomaru angrily. "I didn't mean it I swear I didn't Sesshomaru! Please can we just forget all about what I just said?" I looked up at Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes at me. "You stupid wench!" poison sprayed towards us. Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped out of the way. He then put me down on the ground. I looked in the direction the poison came from and gasped. More spider heads! I sighed. "What do you want you stupid spider heads?" **

**"We want you! We are going to take you and eat you alive!" I swallowed hard. I didn't want to be eaten alive. "Sesshomaru…" I then ran behind Sesshomaru. "I am not going to help you! You can fight them on your own. I looked at them there had to be at least 70 of them! I reached for my sword, but came up empty handed. "OH NO! I forgot my sword at the cave!" I remembered dropping the sword when all the spider heads sunk their poisonous fangs into me. And after that I never picked it back up! Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again and let out an annoyed sigh. "Please help me Sesshomaru I beg of you! Listen I am so sorry for…" Then a spider head sprayed poison at me. I felt the poison start to burn my skin. It then started to burn holes in the furs that I wore around my waist and around my shoulders. I let out a scream. "OICHI!" Sesshomaru pushed me out of the way. "SESSHOMARU!" the poison made contact with his skin but didn't do anything. My skin was burnt from the poison but it did nothing to Sesshomaru what so ever. "Huh… Why didn't our poison disintegrate him?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Did you really think that pathetic poison could harm me?" Now Sesshomaru seemed mad. He whipped towards the spider heads. He quickly killed more then half of the spider heads. Then a few ran away into the forest. "Thank you Sesshomaru! You saved my life!" Sesshomaru smirked. "Listen I thought that I had been fairly rude earlier so I came to talk to you." He came to talk to me? "You have nothing to apologize for Sesshomaru! I should be the one apologizing! I should have understood that you didn't want me to travel with you! I already know why! And yet again I am sorry! I never meant to hurt you in any way I just…" **

**"No I should be apologizing; you have been trying to make amends for forty years! But I just kept getting mad at you and being rude. I was just so mad when I found out that you truly did love him! I just couldn't see past that! I kept getting angry at you and saying things to hurt you! I knew I shouldn't but I still did!" I gasped. Sesshomaru had just told me his feelings on the situation! Sesshomaru never admitted his feelings! "Sesshomaru… I don't know what to say. I just…" I thought for a moment. What should I say? I had to admit I was much happier now! Sesshomaru had actually told me how he felt! He didn't say a lot about how he felt but it was progress! "Oichi, I don't know if you feel the same way about me or not, but I just have to tell you how I feel. I said that I would stop loving you! And I tried to make you believe that I didn't love you anymore, but the truth is that I still do love you!" I gasped. Now Sesshomaru was just worrying me. He had admitted how he felt and said he loved me. This was just so unlike Sesshomaru! "Sesshomaru…" What could I say to that! I wasn't sure if I loved Sesshomaru or not! My mind was still a bit fuzzy on that subject. But then again it wasn't everyday you had a demon as handsome as Sesshomaru confessing that he loved you! And I was almost positive that if I either didn't say anything or said that I didn't love Sesshomaru that I would never get another chance like this again! "Sesshomaru, I love you too." I had a feeling that after spending a lot of time with Sesshomaru I would probably end up developing those feelings towards him so why not say that I love him in advance? And if I found that things went the opposite way I just tell him that I don't love him anymore! Sesshomaru smiled. Not a smirk a real smile. Now I was happy! And so was Sesshomaru! I smiled at him. "Come on, we should go back to the cabin and treat those wounds!" I nodded, and then looked down at my skin. The skin on my bare arms and legs was badly burnt. I had been so distracted by talking to Sesshomaru that I hadn't noticed the pain, but now the pain was starting to hit. Sesshomaru got to his feet. I could feel the poison spreading quickly through my body. I now felt weary. I felt as if I would black out at any minute. I got to my feet and walked over to Sesshomaru. I then hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised at firs but then wrapped his arms around me like Inutaisho had 140 years ago. That was when my sight started to blur. I felt dizzy and numb. "Oichi?" I blinked. "Sesshomaru…" I murmured before blacking out and falling into Sesshomaru's arms!**

**I awoke the next morning in my bed at Inutaisho's cabin along the western shore. There was a wet cloth lying across my forehead and Sesshomaru lay sprawled across the floor asleep beside me. Sesshomaru's fur was under my head acting as a pillow! "Sesshomaru?" I saw him open his eyes. "Oh your awake." I nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?" Why was Sesshomaru being so kind, and considerate? "I don't think so I think I just need some more sleep." Sesshomaru nodded. He then came over and took the wet cloth off my forehead. He then checked my temperature then put the wet cloth back on my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The moment that I closed my eyes the horrible memories from my past came back yet again! I opened my eyes Sesshomaru was sitting beside me looking worried. "Sesshomaru there is one thing you can do for me." His gaze turned from worried to curious. "What?" **

**"You could come and lay down with me." Sesshomaru nodded. He then layed down in the bed behind me. I cuddled against Sesshomaru. He was only in his kimono and pants. His armor was on the floor beside the door. His arms wrapped around me and his head rested against mine. I then closed my eyes and dozed off beside Sesshomaru. **

**It took about a week to recover from my injuries. Afterwards I then headed into the mountains and got some new furs from Koga! And now Sesshomaru and I were heading back to Inutaisho's cabin. When we got there a familiar scent hung in the air. I walked inside thinking of where I remembered the scent from. It was Hiten's scent! Hiten sat in front of a fire obviously waiting for me! This wasn't good my parents had made an agreement with Hiten's parents that we were to be married so that we could increase the power of both of our tribes! "Oh I've been waiting for you Oichi." Said Hiten casually. "Oh Hiten hi." This wasn't good! Wait I would tell him that Sesshomaru and I are to be married. "I came to get you!" Hiten looked me in the eyes. Sesshomaru stood behind me. "Im guessing you're here to take me back to Raimei valley so we can get married?" Hiten grabbed his thunder pike off the floor and stood. "Yes I am." I swallowed hard. "Well you see I cannot come with you because I am to be…" **

**"What married to Sesshomaru? We all know that is a lie!" How did he know that? "Okay maybe Sesshomaru and I are not getting married but we are…"**

**"We are not deeply in love! Hiten has useful information for me so we made a deal. I hand you over in good health and he will tell me the information I want to know! It was all a set up. So are you still delusional enough to believe that I love you?" I gasped. So Sesshomaru had only used me to get the information he wanted out of Hiten? "So Hiten give me the information then I will hand Oichi over to you." Said Sesshomaru calmly. I got to my feet. "Im not an item you know? I am a person! And you know I have something called nerves and right now you two are really getting on my nerves!" Hiten smirked. Sesshomaru then grabbed my arm. I felt anger start to pulse through me. "Let go of my arm Sesshomaru or you'll regret it!" Sesshomaru let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes at me. I grabbed for my sword with my other hand only to realize I still hadn't gone to get my sword. I let out a huff of annoyance. Hiten and Sesshomaru sat down beside the fire. Sesshomaru held my arm the whole time Hiten spoke. Hiten told Sesshomaru some information about So'unga, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. He then gave Sesshomaru some information on the panther demon tribe, Menomaru the son of Hyoga a demon from the continent. I remembered both Menomaru and Hyoga! Inutaisho and I had fought them. Inutaisho had his hands full with Hyoga while I had my hands full with Menomaru! Although I had to admit that I hated Menomaru more then any other demon! He had insulted me numerous times and kept calling me Inutaisho's wench! He then gave Sesshomaru some information on his younger brother Inuyasha and Ryukotsusei! Hiten and Sesshomaru then got to their feet. Hiten walked over to me and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then pushed me at Hiten. Hiten then caught me. "Now that I know my information and now that you have Oichi get out." Hiten narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "Fine I'll leave for now! But I might just end up coming back." Said Hiten casually. He then grabbed my arm and walked out of the cabin dragging me with him. "Let me go!" Hiten then picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN HITEN!" Hiten didn't even seem to be listening! He just walked forward and straight off the cliff. We started to drop then rise. I looked down and saw that he had two wheels that kept him in the air. I struggled in Hiten's grip. "Let go of me Hiten!" Hiten pulled me down off his shoulder and released me. I then felt myself falling. Hiten then swooped under me and caught me. "So would you rather I release you and let you fall to your death? Or would you rather come with me?" I narrowed my eyes at Hiten. "What kind of decision is that?" Hiten smirked at me. "It's a life or death decision! Either you fall to your death or come with me!" I let out a huff of frustration. "You infuriate me so much sometimes!" This just made the smirk on Hiten's face widen. "Get angry at me if you want! I actually like it when you get angry!" Hiten let out a small laugh. "Spoken like a real pervert!" Hiten let out another laugh. He then took me to Raimei Valley which was the home of the thunder demon tribe. Lightning cracked across the sky. I swallowed. Now what? I didn't want to marry Hiten! Hiten didn't have a particularly tight grip on me. I was almost positive I could escape his grasp if I wanted to! I then climbed up onto Hiten's shoulders. Hiten didn't seem to mind. He held the thunder pike loosely in his hand. I had an idea. I looked at Hiten's face. He seemed distracted by something. Now was as good a time as any. I grabbed the thunder pike from Hiten's hand and flipped back off his shoulders. I then started to fall head first. I held the thunder pike out in front of me. It stabbed into the ground and I kept myself balanced over top of it waiting for it to release its lightning. It released its lightning which shot across the bare ground. I then flipped and ran for it! This was my only chance! If I didn't get away now I would never be able to! I forced myself to not look behind me knowing that it would only slow me down! I kept running relying on my hearing to tell me where Hiten was. Hiten had just grabbed the thunder pike. And now he was heading in my direction. Hiten didn't have a good sense of smell like me so I was almost positive that if I got ahead of him and found a good hiding place he wouldn't find me. Hiten was fast with those flying wheels of his but I was the fastest wolf demon in my tribe! I was faster then the adult wolf demons! I could out run anyone! And within the last two hundred and forty years I had become even faster! I saw a corner up a head and I charged around it. I could hear Hiten coming up from behind me. He was starting to catch up but I was sure I would have enough time to hide. I got around the corner and looked for somewhere to hide I found a small cave. I grabbed the flower from my hair and threw it straight a head of me. It flew threw the air. I then heard Hiten coming. I climbed into the small cave and hoped that Hiten wouldn't find me. All the stones in the area were black or dark gray so I sat with my back in the entrance of the cave so that my black fur would blend in with the rocks. I swung my hair around so that it fell down in front of my face. I heard Hiten fly right by. I waited about an hour. Hiten then came back in this direction. He flew right passed the cave and back towards the castle. After about five minutes I got out of the cave and headed in the direction I had thrown my precious flower. I followed my own scent to the flower. Throwing the flower had falsely left my scent just in case Hiten did pick up on my scent! I then headed away from Raimei Valley as fast as I could. I headed to the mountains in which my brother and the wolf demon tribe lived. When I got there I was greeted by Koga! "Oichi what are you doing here?" **

**"I just escaped from Hiten!" Koga looked deep in thought for a moment. "Wait you mean Hiten that you were supposed to marry? The one from the thunder brothers?" I nodded. "So I was wondering Koga can I stay here with the wolf demon tribe for a while?" There was a small pause. "Probably, but I'll go and make sure you can!" Koga came back a couple minutes later. "Daichi said that you can stay here for a while." I nodded. "Okay." Koga then showed me around the cave and I met Daichi who was the new leader of the Wolf Demon tribe. I thanked him for letting me stay then Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku showed me around their territory! We then headed back. When we got there everyone was beginning to eat. "Are you hungry Oichi?"**

**"Yeah Im famished!" Koga smiled. "Come on you can share a boar with me!" I smiled too. "I'd love to Koga." Koga and I then devoured a boar and sat there side by side licking our fingers. That was when a male wolf demon about my age walked over to us. He had long black hair that fell half way down his back. He wore tan furs around his waist along with a tan fur around his shoulder that was tied with a small piece of black thread. "Hi Im Shin'ichi. You must be Oichi Koga's sister." I nodded. "Yes I am Koga's sister; it's a pleasure to meet you Shin'ichi." Shin'ichi smiled at me. "The pleasure is all mine." Said Shin'ichi. I giggled. I then got to my feet. Koga also got up. "Koga you never told me you had such a pretty sister." Said Shin'ichi. Koga rolled his eyes. "I didn't think I needed to! With how handsome I am every should be able to figure out that I have a pretty sister." I laughed. "You keep believing that Koga!" Shin'ichi covered his mouth obviously trying not to laugh. Koga then glared at me. I also covered my mouth hoping that I could stop myself from bursting out laughing. But I couldn't I burst out laughing and so did Shin'ichi. "I'll get you for that Oichi!" Koga then chased me around the cave. Shin'ichi, Ginta and Hakkaku sat together watching as Koga chased me. Koga almost caught me but I jumped out of the way. "Too slow!" I said stepping on Koga's head. "Im gonna get you Oichi!" I laughed. "Just you try it Koga!" A lot of the other wolf demons started to watch as Koga chased me around the cave. They all laughed as I outwitted Koga. And by the time Koga caught me we were both exhausted and couldn't stop laughing. Then the night patrol left and Koga and I got some rest. I layed beside Koga feeling happy for his presence! It had been such a long time since I had spent the night beside my little brother so I was verry happy to be able to. I remembered when we were little running from danger. Looking for Inutaisho. The memory of Koga's death then came to mind like it always did. Me lying over top of Koga's body sobbing refusing to believe that the little stubborn wolf was dead. Even though Koga was alive right now I still couldn't forget the day that I had lost him 240 years earlier. I thought of mother and father. I still missed them to this day! And I was sure Koga did too! "Hey Oichi will you come with me to mother and fathers graves tomorrow? I've been thinking about going for a while now but I haven't really had any time up until now!" I thought on it for a moment. It would be nice to lay more flowers on their graves. And maybe on the way there or back we could lay some flowers at Akane's grave. Plus then I could also retrieve my sword. "Sure Koga." Koga and I then curled up together. It had been such a long time since Koga and I had been able to spend time together. The last couple times we had seen each other we had only spent about an hour together. I wished that I would've spent more time with Koga since he had joined the wolf demon tribe! I had spent so much time trying to fulfill Inutaisho's final wishes that I had spent barely anytime with Koga! I heard Koga's breathing slow as he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead, I knew that he wasn't a little boy anymore, but I found it comforting knowing that Koga was right beside me. "Goodnight Koga." **

**The next day Koga and I headed to the graves of our comrades. We placed flowers on all of their graves then spent the day on the beach. I had already retrieved my sword from the front of the cave and I was relieved to finally have my weapon back. Koga and I sat on the beach talking. The sun shining down on us. That was when the wind blew the scent of feline to us. "Do you smell that Oichi?" I nodded. "There's also the scent of its blood. Let's go Koga!" Koga nodded. We then headed in the direction of the felines scent. We then found the feline limping across the meadow to the west of the cave of Bankoryu. It was a two tailed cat demon. She had two fuzzy black ears and a black main. Along with four black paws and four black stripes on each of her tails. Her original color seemed to be a kind of sand color. Her two small red eyes narrowed at us. I moved forward and she hissed at me. "It's okay we are not going to hurt you. We'll both put our swords down!" Koga and I both grabbed our swords and rolled them away from us! The feline limped forward then collapsed into my arms. Koga then grabbed our swords and we headed back to the cave. Koga tucked my sword into my belt then headed out to get some herbs for the injured feline. He came back with some herbs which I crushed to a pulp. I then squeezed the juice into the feline wounds. She had a large gash across her side along with many more cuts and some bruises. I held her in my lap gently stroking her blood covered fur. "Hey Koga can you go and get some fresh water and some food?" Koga nodded. "Sure." Koga then left the cave. The feline woke up for a minute and tried to get up but then collapsed back into my arms. "Take it easy your hurt! Don't worry we'll help you once you're better but right now you need to rest!" I smiled at the small feline. She then curled up in my arms and began to purr. I gently pet her. Im guessing once your better you want to get revenge on whoever did this to you!" The feline nodded. "Well then after that would you like to travel with me? We can travel together and fight together to become even stronger then we are now." The feline looked up at me then let out a happy meow. She then began to lick my arm and purr loudly. "Well then you'll need a name! How about Lusa? It means little one!" The feline let out another happy meow then licked my arm some more. "Okay then its decided from this day forward we will be best friends and traveling companions! Just you and me and sometimes Koga! Isn't that right Lusa?" Lusa let out a happy meow then closed her eyes. Koga then came back with a boar and some fresh water. Lusa's nose twitched and her eyes opened. I fed her some water then some meat. She then curled up and fell asleep on my lap. Koga and I then ate some boar and left a little bit for Lusa if she got hungry. "So Koga I decided that she is going to travel with me! Her name is Lusa!" Koga looked at me while licking his fingers clean. "Cool. So does that mean your not coming back to the wolf demon tribe with me? You know Shin'ichi really took a liking to you!" I thought on that for a moment. "Well I don't know, first of all we have to help Lusa get better then get revenge on who ever did this to her! Then I can decided whether Im coming back to the wolf demon tribe or not!" Koga nodded. "Well let's just enjoy our time together!" I nodded. Koga then came and sat beside me. I rested my head on Koga's shoulder and he rested his head against mine. "Goodnight big sis." I smiled. "Goodnight little brother." I then closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. **

**I awoke the next morning to the sound of rain. Lusa was still asleep on my lap her side rising and falling as she slept. Koga was also still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Lusa then started to wake up. I then squeezed more juice from the herbs into Lusa's wounds then gave her some more water, and the last little bit of boar that we saved for her! Koga only left the cave once and that was to get more water. We spent the whole day in the cave sheltered from the howling wind and the pouring rain. As well as the lightning that crackled across the sky. The ocean seemed to be rising. It started to rise up the beach until there was almost no beach left. "Koga I think we should get out of here!" Koga nodded. "Me too!" I picked up Lusa from my lap and Koga and I both got to our feet. "Okay let's go!" I nodded. We made our way across the small strip of beach left then headed for the meadow. Once we were there we headed into the protection of the forest. We were exhausted by the time we got to the stream that we had followed into the mountains two hundred and forty years before. "Oichi look, the river is running really high!" I looked. It no longer looked like a calm little creek like it had before. It now looked like a raging river. The water was lapping at our feet threatening to pull us down into the dark water. "This is odd first the ocean rises then the river rises. This cannot be natural! It has to be the work of a water demon or a water god!" Koga nodded. "I agree! But there is nothing we can do right now so let's just head up into the mountains!" I nodded. That was when I smelled an odd scent. "Oh how pretty! You young wolf demon shall become my next meal!" I blinked. I then turned to the river. There stood an odd demon cloaked in what looked like a robe made of water. "I am the water demon Orochi!" I gave the air another sniff. "Really you smell like a dragon to me!" The "water demon" Orochi narrowed his eyes at me. His eyes were as red as fine wine and I had a hard time believing that this was his true form! That was when his eyes started to glow an angry red and he started to turn to what I believed was his true form. It was the form of a giant eight headed dragon. "Now I shall devour you!" one of the eight heads soared at me mouth wide open. I jumped out of the way and grabbed my sword from its sheath! I then turned and ran in the other direction! "I will not be your next meal! If you want a meal go and attack a human village! Eat some pretty girls there! And don't come after me or else you'll become the next meal for the wolf demon tribe!" Koga followed me and we headed into the mountains. We were relieved to get back to the cave. We sat down side by side. That was when Shin'ichi, Ginta and Hakkaku walked over to us. "Hey where have you two been? You were gone for a whole day!" Said Hakkaku. I gently stroked Lusa. "We went to visit out parents graves." Said Koga calmly. "Well how come you didn't tell me and Hakkaku? We would have liked to come!" Said Ginta angrily. "Sorry but you two were asleep when we left and we didn't want to wake you up! You two just looked so peaceful!" I said. "Oh. And by the way what's up with the feline?" Asked Hakkaku. "It's a long story." Said Koga. Koga then came with me and I helped Lusa get to know most of the people in the wolf demon tribe. Koga then took Lusa for a little while so that I could relax. Lusa didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to like Koga! The waterfall seemed as calm as ever. I jumped to one of the rocks in the middle of the waterfall and sat there watching the sun as it disappeared behind the mountains. The sky started to turn a beautiful shade of orange as the sun set. I could feel the light spray of the water from the waterfall. It was fairly relaxing. I was so relaxed that I didn't even notice Shin'ichi until he sat down beside me. "Hey Oichi." I looked him in the eyes. That was when I noticed what pretty eyes he had. His eyes were a light grass green with gold flecks. "Hi." I said. My mind wandered to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. They were both so handsome. With their glistening gold eyes and their beautiful silver hair. I thought about forty years before when Sesshomaru had saved me and Inuyasha. I remembered how graceful he had been. The way he had easily destroyed the demons his silver hair flowing behind him. "Well Oichi?" I looked back at Shin'ichi. "Huh… Sorry did you say something?" He smiled. "Yeah I was just wondering if you have someone that you're with." I thought for a moment. Sesshomaru had made it pretty obvious that he didn't love me! But he was handsome and I had to admit that I did like his personality! No matter how stubborn he was! I liked the way he acted! I love how he always acted calm and collected! And how stubborn he could be and how when he got angry he got angry! "Oichi? Earth to Oichi!" I blinked. "Well kind of, maybe. Im not exactly sure." Shin'ichi looked at me. "What do you mean you're not exactly sure?" I thought for another moment. It was almost my immediate reaction to say that I was with Sesshomaru! I didn't know why! Did I secretly love him deep down! Was it so much of a secret that I didn't even know about the feelings for Sesshomaru that layed deep in my own heart? No that wasn't possible if I cared about Sesshomaru in that way I would know! Wouldn't I? "Well I think I might like this guy, he's handsome, he has long beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes, he's a canine and I think I might really like him but Im not sure… I think I might really like him deep inside but I just don't know if it's true or not!" Shin'ichi smiled. "So what's this handsome canine guy with the beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes name?" **

**"Well his name is Sesshomaru! He is the lord of the western lands! He is a dog demon! He has really beautiful silver hair that is really long! And he has the prettiest gold eyes!" Shin'ichi had been drinking some water then seemed to be choking on his water. "Shin'ichi?" He coughed up his water then tripped and fell off the rock. He then fell into the water below and his head popped up a moment later. He then coughed up more water. I jumped down to the small pond at the bottom of the waterfall. I then held my hand out to Shin'ichi who took it and let me pull him out of the water. "Oh I see. Thanks for the help by the way." I smiled. "Your welcome." Shin'ichi then got to his feet and shook the water from his hair. "Well Im going to go back to the cave." He said. I nodded then jumped up the waterfall back to the rock. Shin'ichi then went inside the cave. Koga came out a couple minutes later. He jumped up the waterfall and sat down on the rock beside me. "Hey so what did you say and do to Shin'ichi? He came into the cave soaking wet and looking utterly rejected!" I looked at Koga. He held Lusa in his arms. He then passed her to me and I gently stroked her fur. She let out a happy meow then started to purr. "I didn't really say anything to him or do anything to him." Koga looked at me. "Well what were you talking about before he came in? And why was he soaked?" **

**"Well he asked me if I was with anyone. I said kind of maybe. Then I told him some stuff about Sesshomaru. He asked Sesshomaru's name. And I told him about Sesshomaru with his beautiful long silver hair and his gorgeous gold eyes! And how he is ruler of the western lands! He then choked on his water coughed it up then fell into the water!" Koga sighed, and then shook his head. "You do know that Shin'ichi likes you right?" I looked at Koga. "Well yeah, he likes me and I like him! So what were friends!" Koga rolled his eyes at me. "I mean he really likes you! He more then likes you he loves you! Do you remember the way he complemented you and laughed at all your jokes?" I thought back. "Yeah but he was just being nice!" Koga sighed. "Listen the facts are that Shin'ichi is in love with you and you just openly admitted to him that you love Sesshomaru!" I gasped. "Well I didn't say that I loved Sesshomaru! And I don't love Sesshomaru! No matter how handsome he is! Plus he is stubborn and…" Koga cut me off. "He has really beautiful long hair! And gorgeous eyes! He is really strong and is the ruler of the western lands!" Said Koga imitating my voice. "I would never think such things of him! And I don't sound like that!" **

**"You do know that I just repeated like everything you said to me a minute ago right?" I gasped. "Well I was just joking! I don't think Sesshomaru is handsome! Or that he has really pretty silver hair! Or that he has really gorgeous gold eyes!" I felt my face start to go red just thinking about it. "Really then why is your face going red?" There was a small pause. "Miss I don't think he is handsome or that he has beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes! And plus he is really stubborn!" Koga imitated my voice again. I got to my feet. "I do not think that he is handsome at all! I could care less about that stubborn dog!"**

**"Yeah and that's why you called him handsome! And that's also why you said he has beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes!" Our quiet conversation was starting to turn into us yelling at each other! "Admit it you like him!" Yelled Koga. "I do not!"**  
**"Yes you do!" **  
**"No I don't!" Koga and I bared our teeth at each other. "Listen I will admit Sesshomaru is handsome and does have really pretty hair and does have really gorgeous eyes but…" That was when there was a rustle in the bushes and Sesshomaru stepped out. He looked up at me. I felt my face starting to turn red. Koga gasped. I then jumped down the waterfall and ran straight passed Sesshomaru and into the woods. I heard Koga call out my name but I didn't turn back. I kept running until I got out of the mountains. I was on the other side of the mountains! I then headed to the lake of Sokoryu where Inutaisho's main cabin sat. I got half way there then stopped with Lusa to rest for the night. We stopped in a small clearing by a pond. I then took Lusa and climbed a tree which we would spend the night in. I then curled up holding Lusa in my arms! It turned out that I did like Sesshomaru! I could just feel it in my heart! Lusa licked my face and I felt happy for her presence! That had been so embarrassing! What was Sesshomaru even doing in the wolf demon tribe's territory? Oh wait that's right the wolf demon tribe lives in his territory so technically the wolf demon tribe's territory is also his territory! I thought about what had happened for a bit longer before I dosed off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I awoke to the overwhelming stench of bird. No it was the stench of the birds of paradise! That was when one swooped towards Lusa and I! I jumped down from the tree and out of the way of the attacking demon bird. That was when I noticed that there were many more of them and only two of us! That was when Lusa jumped down from my arms. The wound on her back was almost fully healed but not quiet. Then flames surrounded her and she turned into a giant two tail with two large fangs. Lusa then nudged me on her back. She then started to fly away from the mountains. I told her which direction to go to get to the lake of Sokoryu and Inutaisho's cabin! Lusa was fast but the birds of paradise were starting to surround us! That was when a large boomerang like weapon came flying through the air and hit all of the birds of paradise who were surrounding us then returned to whoever had thrown it. I looked in that direction to see a man in a demon slayers outfit riding on a two tailed cat demon similar to Lusa. I had come across demon slayers a couple times and it was said that the sacred jewel which had brought my little brother back to life had originated in their village. He signaled me to come over there and I didn't argue. Lusa then flew us over to the male demon slayer. He didn't have his mask on like most demon slayers usually did. "Are you and your companion all right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes Lusa and I are fine! Thank you for helping us." He smiled at me. "No problem! Kirara and I are always willing to help others! But you are a demon are you not?" I nodded again. "Yes I am a wolf demon." He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before answering. "It's odd you do not have a verry strong demonic aura but you seem to have more of a spiritual aura like the aura around a priestess." My hand instantly went to Bankoryu the fan that had been forged in the cave where me and my tribe had lived. I then pulled Bankoryu from my belt. "I believe this is why. This fan is named Bankoryu it was forged in the cave of Bankoryu along the western shore. It holds immense spiritual powers despite the fact that only demons can use it. But it can only be used by demons who know the importance of kindness and compassion. This fan is what is giving off the spiritual aura and blocking out most of my demonic aura." The male demon slayer nodded. "Interesting. So that must mean that you know the importance of kindness and compassion because I have heard the stories surrounding that fan. Any demon who did not know the importance of kindness or compassion could not touch the fan for if they did they would be burnt to pieces. Also any human who touched that fan would also be burnt to pieces due to the fact that the fan was far too strong for them." I nodded. That was when I noticed that more of the birds of paradise were starting to surround us. The male demon slayer then swung his arm back and released his weapon once again. It wiped out all the birds of paradise that were surrounding us then we started to fly out of the way. The weapon then returned to his hand. "Listen you go wherever you're going I will hold off these demons!" I nodded. "Thank you!" I then headed towards Inutaisho's cabin. When we got there Lusa landed in front of the cabin let me off then transformed back to her normal size. I then picked her up and headed inside the cabin. When I got inside there was a fire going and Sesshomaru sat in front of it. I sighed. I should have known he would follow me. Well actually he didn't follow me he followed me then got ahead of me and came here knowing that I would come here. "Hey Oichi. Why don't you come and sit down?" I sighed again then went and sat down beside Sesshomaru. "Listen I think we need to talk." Sesshomaru looked me in the eyes. I quickly looked away. "We don't have anything to talk about. You made it obvious that you don't love me! So what could we possibly have to talk about?" I said feeling a bit hurt. This was so typical I had to fall for a guy right after he made it clear that he didn't love me! Why was I so stupid? I had to get over Sesshomaru! He was handsome, and he did have beautiful silver hair, and gorgeous golden eyes but I had to get over him. He had made it clear that he didn't love me anymore. My window of opportunity had closed. "Listen it's obvious that you want another chance and I believed that you truly did not feel anything for me which is why I said that I would not allow you to serve under me. But now that I know your not just doing this to fulfill my father's last wishes and that you actually do have real feelings for me I will allow you to serve under me. But this is your last chance. And I want to make something clear I am not doing this because I love you I am doing this because you have proven that you deserve a second chance." I nodded. "Okay. Thank you lord Sesshomaru." There was a small pause. "Your welcome. Now listen tomorrow morning we are leaving this place because there are a few things I wish to look into. I tell you more about it when we leave tomorrow." I nodded. We then ate together and then went to sleep. I may not have gotten any of the point of kindness and compassion across to Sesshomaru yet but serving under him was a start. I layed in my bed with Lusa curled up beside me thinking of how to get the point across to Sesshomaru. I then fell asleep with my feline companion.**

**10 years later**

**I stood beside lord Sesshomaru on the cliff looking out at the army of panther demons. Inutaisho's allies from the last battle with the panther demon tribe stood behind Sesshomaru and I. That was when I heard footsteps. I looked to the right to see Jaken an imp that had begun to serve under lord Sesshomaru a couple months before come running towards us. "Lord Sesshomaru, I bring terrible news!" Said Jaken dropping to his knees in front of Lord Sesshomaru. "What is it?" Asked Sesshomaru calmly. "Forgive me, but I acted on my own and went to fetch Inuyasha! He may be a half demon but he's still your father's son!" Exclaimed Jaken. "I see. Where is he? Is he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he simply refuse to come to his brother's aid?" **

**"Neither. Im afraid he has been placed under a spell." This caught Sesshomaru's attention. "A spell?" **

**"Indeed! He lost his heart to a mortal priestess and fell prey to her sacred powers!" **

**"How foolish of him." Said Sesshomaru. "Yes. Who are those demons?" Said Jaken looking back at all the demons that stood behind us. "My father saved them in the great war." Said Sesshomaru**

**"We have allies! How wonderful! I was concerned I admit but now that your father's allies have come to our aid we can go into battle with confidence!" Said Jaken. Sesshomaru didn't reply he merely walked away stepping on Jaken as he went. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" I said following Sesshomaru. "Ouch! Did you have to step on me too?" I smirked. "Oops! Did I step on you Jaken? I hadn't noticed!" I said following Lord Sesshomaru. I looked back at Jaken. He picked up his staff and ran after us. I followed Lord Sesshomaru down onto the ground below. The demons also followed and we got ready to fight. The panther demons started to attack. Sesshomaru went straight for Toran seeing as how she was now the leader of the panther demon tribe. I went for Karan. "Look its Inutaisho's wench!" I snarled at Karan. She shot fire at me which I quickly dodged. I grabbed my sword and slashed at her. I felt my sword cut across the panther demons arm. It was a shallow cut. A few drops of blood dripped from her arm. "I am not Inutaisho's wench you filthy cat! I am going to kill you now because I can't stand your stench!" I said. Jumping at Karan. She knocked the sword out of my hands and sent me flying backwards. My feet hit Lusa and I pushed off her side back at Karan. I hit Karan and she fell to the ground. We were both on the ground fighting with our claws and fangs. "Wait your that girl who was one of the only surviving wolf demons from that tribe along the western shore that we wiped out! No wonder you're so weak!" Said Karan pushing me up off her. I flipped across the ground and stretched out my hand. My hand landed on my sword and I flipped myself up to my feet. "It was easy enough to destroy that stupid tribe of mutts! And now I am going to destroy you! And maybe afterwards I'll go and kill your brother and his two little friends!" That was it! Karan had pushed me far enough. She jumped at me, claws extended. I held out my sword and it clashed with Karan's claws. That was when I felt Lusa push under my back which was arched. I then swung my legs up under my sword and Karan's claws and kicked her in the gut. She stumbled back and I took that opportunity to jump on her. I stabbed my sword into her arm and the ground. I then punched her until I was satisfied. "How dare you defile my tribe's name! And how dare you even speak about trying to kill my brother! I would never let you hurt my brother you filthy cat demon!" Karan let out a groan of pain and her arm twitched. "Im a panther demon!" I then grabbed my sword from her arm and was about to finish her off when I felt lightning hit me hard. I gritted my teeth as I went flying off Karan. My sword fell from my hands again and I rolled across the ground. I felt a searing pain in my back and I could smell my own blood. I got to my feet. In time to see Shuuran helping Karan to her feet. Lusa landed beside me with my sword in her teeth. I grabbed my sword. "Thanks Lusa." I said stroking Lusa. She let out a roar. "Oh so the wolf is getting help from the cat?" Asked Karan. "What of it? Lusa is my companion. And has been for years!" Lusa then flew at Shuuran dodging all of his lightning attacks. I had to finish off Karan quickly! I had taken a lot of damage from Shuuran and I could feel hot blood dripping down my back. Karan jumped at me with one set of claws extended! It was obvious that she was in pain from her arm because she didn't even try to lift it! I held my sword out and once again my sword clashed with her claws. That was when she struck me hard with her fire. Then I heard a roar and saw Lusa get struck hard by Shuuran's lightning. Lusa turned back to her normal size and I saw that she was pretty beaten up! It looked as if she had been taking hits for the majority of the battle. I saw that Lusa was going to fall and I jumped to catch her. I felt both Karan's fire and Shuuran's lightning hit me but I didn't care! Lusa was my companion and I had to protect her. Lusa dropped into my arms and I felt the fire and lightning hit me hard. I hit the ground holding Lusa tightly in my arms! I looked at the battle field behind me. Demons were fleeing from the panthers left right and center. Sesshomaru was fighting ferociously with Toran and didn't seem to have time for anything else. I started to try to pull myself to my feet. I was only just able to pull myself to my feet. I grabbed my sword off the ground glared at Karan and Shuuran. "So the wolf took damage just to save the cat?" Said Shuuran. "Wow this is almost as much fun as destroying that wolf demon tribe was!" Exclaimed Karan. I gritted my teeth. "Come and get me!" I said. I had a plan. Lusa then jumped down from my arms and turned to her full form. She let out a roar. Karan and Shuuran then started to build up their power. They started to fire at us and the smoke from their combined attacks blocked them from view. I curled up with Lusa and the attacks went right over top of us. It took about a minute for the attacks to subside. "They ought to be dead by now! Don't you think Shuuran?" **

**"Yes I do Karan!" I snarled. "Think again!" I said I located Shuuran by scent and threw my sword at him. I heard him cry out in pain and it was followed by the scent of blood. The smoke began to clear and I saw Shuuran drop to his knees. He pulled the sword out and held his shoulder where I had pierced him with the sword. "Shuuran!" Exclaimed Karan. I stroked Lusa's fur. "Lusa go and get my sword! I'll distract them!" Lusa nodded then flew up high. "What ordering that feline of yours to run for her life?" I snarled. "Come over here and I'll tell you!" Karan ran at me and I saw Lusa pick up my sword in her mouth. "I've got you now you filthy wolf!" I smirked Lusa flew over and dropped my sword. I caught it with one hand. "I don't think so Karan!" I then stabbed Karan in the gut. She gasped. I then pulled my sword out of her gut and kicked her. She fell backwards. I returned my sword to its sheath and felt the last of my strength starting to sap. Lusa landed beside me then turned back to her normal size. I fell to my knees beside my feline companion. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Gently stroking her fur. That was when my vision started to blur and I blacked out, Lusa cradled in my arms. **

***Sesshomaru***

**I looked around the battle field. The panther demons had retreated as suddenly as they had appeared. Karan and Shuuran had both been badly injured by Oichi who now laid against a rock behind me as I looked at the battle field. Dead demons lay everywhere, along with all sorts of weapons from swords to clubs! "Another glorious battle my lord! And a victory for you." Said Jaken who stood beside me. "There was no victory, they fled from battle that's all. But I cannot use this sword. The Tenseiga is a sword of healing. I cannot kill my enemies with this. I need the other sword that father left behind, the Tetsusaiga." I said. I then sheathed Tenseiga and walked over to Oichi. I kneeled over her and gently patted her face. She let out a groan of pain and her eyes opened. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?" Asked Oichi looking at the empty battle field. "The panther demons fled from the battle after you injured Shuuran and Karan." I said calmly. Oichi nodded. Lusa then opened her eyes and jumped from Oichi's arms. Oichi got to her feet. I watched her closely. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and I could smell the overwhelming scent of her blood. It seemed that the gash across her back was still bleeding. Blood dripped onto the ground from her back and I almost couldn't stand to watch her. Her Blue eyes were glazed with pain and her long silver hair was stained with blood. She took one step forward then collapsed I easily caught her. Lusa turned to her full size and I lifted Oichi onto Lusa's back. I then headed to fathers cabin along the western shore. I liked it there. It was right by the ocean and I had to admit that I liked the salty smell of the air. I found that it always seemed to clear my mind. Plus Oichi needed time to recover from her injuries before we started to search for the Tetsusaiga! I had only a few injuries. I had a small cut across my wrist and a couple scrapes. Nothing that wouldn't heal within a day. It was pitch black outside by the time we reached fathers cabin. When we got there I grabbed Oichi from Lusa's back and carried her inside. I layed her down in her bed and started a fire. Lusa came and curled up beside me. I gently stroked the feline's fur. I had been a bit skeptical about bringing the feline along at first. She had seemed like just a little demon that couldn't stand up for her self but I had quickly realized how useful Lusa could be! She was verry strong and strong willed. And she could fight just as well as Oichi could! Lusa, Jaken and I ate and I saved a bit of food for Oichi. I went and sat beside her. A lot of her small cuts, scrapes and bruises were already starting to heal. I sat beside her all night keeping a close eye on her to make sure she was still breathing. At about dawn she opened her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She said quietly. She then sat up. She took off the fur that was draped around her shoulders and placed it on the floor beside her bed. She then gathered all of the blanket in front of her and I moved closer. I then started to un-tie her armor. The gash across her back went from her shoulder all the way down to her waist. There were stones and dirt in the wound and I had a feeling that if it wasn't cleaned up now it might get infected. I grabbed a wet cloth. Oichi moved back so that she was right in my lap. I gently began to clean the wound. It was deep and it looked like it hurt a lot. After getting all the stones and dirt out of the wound I squeezed juice from some herbs into the wound. I then bandaged the wound up. Oichi then put her armor back on and laid down again. Lusa walked over and layed down beside Oichi. I then laid down beside Oichi's bed and watched over her. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep again. I closed my eyes and let myself dose off. **

***Oichi***

**I awoke to the scent of spider heads. I pulled myself to my feet. Lusa was no longer inside. I could hear her growling outside. Sesshomaru was asleep on the floor. I knew that he hadn't slept in days but I didn't know he was this tired. I kneeled down in front of him. He looked so peaceful while asleep. I gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes. "Oichi? What is it?" he asked obviously still half asleep. "Spider heads." I said simply. Sesshomaru flipped to his feet. He then walked out the door. I followed. "Oichi stay inside." **

**"But Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru snarled. "Stay inside." **

**"Yes my lord." I stood in the doorway watching Sesshomaru. Lusa stood beside him roaring at the spider heads. "So what we were told was right! The girl is injured!" Sesshomaru snarled and Lusa let out a hiss. "Now is the chance we have been waiting for! We will kill all of them and drain their demonic powers!" Said one of the spider heads. There were a lot of them! There had to be at least 300 of them. Sesshomaru started to whip them to pieces. Lusa fought beside him tearing at them with her claws and fangs. Jaken stood in the doorway beside me. "Why are these demons attacking Lord Sesshomaru so suddenly?" I sighed. There was still so much that Jaken didn't know. "Sesshomaru's father destroyed the spider heads leader so they have been hell bent on revenge for years!" I exclaimed. Jaken gasped. "Really?" I nodded. "Yes I was there." Jaken and I watched as Lord Sesshomaru and Lusa defeated the spider heads one by one. That was when more spider heads came up the cliff. I sighed. Then I felt a web tie around my hands and feet. And a spider head moved towards me. Jaken stood in front of me with the staff of two heads. "Move away spider!" Said Jaken. "You talking to me imp?" The spider head then knocked Jaken out. I sighed. Jaken wasn't really much help. The spider head moved forward. I felt the spider head sink its venomous fangs into my shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I tried to free my hands but I couldn't. I felt the poison start to spread through my body. "Oichi!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru. He then whipped the spider head apart followed by the web. He jumped and caught me. "Are you okay Oichi?" I nodded. "I think so." That was when spider heads dove at us. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as they sunk their fangs into him. He held me in his arms protecting me from the spider heads. He then got to his feet. He then slaughtered almost all of the spider heads with one swing of his whip. He let out a huff of annoyance. He then helped me up onto his back. "Hold on tight." I nodded. "Okay." Sesshomaru quickly slaughtered some of the last spider heads. That was when bat demons started to attack! "What's this? We have a truce with Tsukuyomaru!" The bat demons started to laugh.**

**"We are bat demons who left the cave because we no longer wanted to serve under Tsukuyomaru! He has a kind heart! He knows compassion and kindness! Who would want to serve under a leader who is kind hearted? And so we have come to destroy you Sesshomaru and take over the western lands!" Sesshomaru sighed. Jaken then came running out of the cabin. Jaken then climbed on Lusa's back. Sesshomaru whipped at the bat demons. Then more spider heads started to climb up the cliff. Sesshomaru Lusa and Jaken tried to destroy them all but they just kept coming! Plus the bat demons were stronger then the spider heads so small blows aimed at the spider heads were taken by the bat demons and instead of a spider head dying a bat demon got a small scratch! Sesshomaru was fighting a bat demon when a spider head poisoned Lusa. "Lusa!" Lusa fell to the ground and turned back to her normal form. Jaken gasped. He then picked up the cat demon and ran towards Sesshomaru and I! I grabbed Lusa from Jaken. Jaken and Sesshomaru stood back to back. More spider heads started to swarm up the cliff. Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the back of the Kimono then jumped into the air. He landed on the roof and all the demons came after him. "Jaken I need you to open a path for me with the staff." Jaken crawled up Sesshomaru's arm and onto his shoulder. "Yes my lord." The staff of two heads then started to blow fire. The demons either avoided it or were burnt to death by the flames. Sesshomaru move through the gap in the demons. He then jumped from the cliff. That was when I noticed that down below there was hundreds of spider heads. Sesshomaru's feet hit the cliff and he pushed off of it and towards the forest. That was when Taigokumaru, Tsukuyomaru's father attacked. He hit Sesshomaru hard and sent him flying. Sesshomaru hit the sand and rolled for a couple seconds. Jaken had fallen off of Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder but I was still holding onto him tightly. He groaned in pain. That was when I noticed that Taigokumaru had given Sesshomaru a large gash across his stomach. Sesshomaru also had a cut across his cheek. "Jaken, get Oichi and Lusa out of here." Sesshomaru put me down on the sand and I got to my feet. Sesshomaru also got up. Blood seeped from his wounds. Jaken nodded. I then followed Jaken towards the forest and away from the demons. "Lord Sesshomaru." I murmured quietly. Once we got to the tree line I stopped and watched lord Sesshomaru. His eyes glowed red and his wounds began to rapidly heal. The wound across his face vanished and so did the wound across his stomach. He then turned to his true form and jumped at Taigokumaru. "WOW! Is that Lord Sesshomaru's true form?" Asked Jaken sounding amazed. "Yes it is." It brought back the memories of so long ago when Sesshomaru and I had talked up on the cliff. When Sesshomaru had gotten mad at me for loving Inutaisho and had then turned to his true form and headed deep into the forest. That was when I noticed that spider heads were coming our way. "Let's go Jaken!" Jaken nodded. We ran into the forest. But Jaken just kept slowing me down so I eventually just picked him up and started running. I stopped for a moment to rest. The poison was spreading quickly and I knew that soon I would find it hard to move. That was when a bat demon swooped down and grabbed me and Lusa. "Oichi!" I heard Jaken yell. The bat demon carried me back towards the cabin. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" I looked down at the beach. On the beach Sesshomaru had sunk his teeth into Taigokumaru's wing. He looked up as the bat demon carried me back towards the cabin. He then released Taigokumaru's wing and jumped towards us. He grabbed the bat demon in his teeth and ripped him to shreds. I landed on his muzzle and climbed down onto his back and into his fur. I held on tight while Sesshomaru fought Taigokumaru. That was when I realized that Taigokumaru was aiming his blows towards me. Sesshomaru seemed to realize this as well. Sesshomaru jumped at Taigokumaru and pinned him down. That was when the bat demon swung at me and missed me by an inch. I moved to the side hoping not to get hit by the bat demon. That was when Tsukuyomaru arrived. "Father stop this senseless violence! There is no reason to take our anger out on these two! Every bat demon who wishes to live must return to the cave!" All the bat demons started to fly back towards the cave. Sesshomaru got off Taigokumaru and Taigokumaru flew back to the cave followed by Tsukuyomaru! Then the spider heads started to attack. Sesshomaru quickly destroyed them all. He then turned back to his usual form. I held Lusa tightly in my arms as I fell. Sesshomaru then caught me and walked back towards the cabin. He jumped up the cliff and walked into the cabin. He then layed me down in my bed. "I'll be right back." Said Sesshomaru. He then walked out of the cabin. He came back a couple minutes later with Jaken who had his arms full of herbs. Sesshomaru gave me some herbs for poison. He then also gave me some food he had saved me. I then watched him give Lusa some herbs. He then laid Lusa down beside me. Lusa curled up against me and I gently stroked her fur. I thought back to when Taigokumaru had been trying to hit me while I was on Sesshomaru's back. Why had he tried to hit me? I wasn't as strong as Sesshomaru! And I also wasn't a lord. Killing Sesshomaru would surely gain anyone glory! They would be worshiped! Lord Sesshomaru was the ruler of the western lands and was probably one of the most powerful demons in Japan at the moment! My tail twitched at the thought of this. Why would all the demons be targeting me? Sesshomaru sat beside my bed. It was obvious he was keeping watch because his ears kept twitching and he sniffed the air every couple seconds. "Lord Sesshomaru, why do you think those demons were after me?" Sesshomaru looked me in the eyes. I could see it in his eyes. He knew why. There was a long pause. Sesshomaru sighed. "Because they know they can use you against me." I looked away from Sesshomaru and felt my face going red. "Because you're my friend!" Said Sesshomaru sounding more than a little irritated. I sighed. Why did I keep torturing myself. Sesshomaru liked me as a friend, an ally. But of course we both knew that I loved him. I then closed my eyes. Like always the memories from my past came back but I pushed them away and fell into a deep sleep. **

**50 years later**

**I stood in front of Inutaisho's cabin at the lake of Sokoryu. A bright light was coming from the land of Musashi where Inuyasha had lived before he had been bound to the sacred tree by the priestess Kikyo. Other small lights came flying from the one spot. That was when a shard of a jewel started to fall towards me. I caught it in my hand. "Is this… a shard of the sacred jewel?" I asked myself. The shard had the same aura that the sacred jewel had. Along with the same glow. I pushed the shard into my right arm. Sesshomaru wasn't here at the moment. I was here with only Lusa. Lusa stood beside me in her full form. "Let's go and try to collect more shards before the strands of light disappear Lusa!" I climbed onto Lusa and followed some of the strands of light. I was able to get three more sacred jewel shards. I gave Lusa two which went into her front paws. And stuck the other shard into my left arm. Lusa and I then decided to go and try to get more shards. I wasn't sure why I felt so compelled to collect the shards but I just did. By the next morning Lusa and I had found four more shards which we split evenly. Lusa got two and I got two. Her two went in her back paws and my two went in my legs. Sesshomaru was chasing down some leads to the whereabouts of the Tetsusaiga as usual! He had been doing the same thing since I had recovered from my injuries fifty years earlier. I sighed. Lusa and I then started to look for more shards. A couple demons that we crossed paths with ended up having sacred jewel shards which Lusa and I happily took from them. By noon we had another four sacred jewel shards. Lusa's sacred jewel shards went in her tails and mine went in my neck. We spent the next two and a half days searching for sacred jewel shards but came up empty handed. I should have known that our luck would be short lived. I sighed. "We should probably head back to Lord Sesshomaru Lusa!" Lusa nodded and headed towards the area Lord Sesshomaru had said he would most likely be. We got to a camp made by some Samurai warriors. I could smell Lord Sesshomaru, and it seemed he was coming this way but was not here yet. I was on the outskirts of the camp waiting for Sesshomaru. That was when a guard walked over. Lusa was in her usual small form and looked harmless. Which I was glad about or else the guard would have probably freaked out. "Who are you?" Some other guards showed up behind the one guard. All of them stood there staring at me. "I am just waiting for a friend of mine I mean you no harm." I said casually. "Wow what a beauty! She looks like a real warrior too!" Said one of the guards. "Yeah I bet lord Kagewaki would just love her." I let out a huff of annoyance. "Here pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty!" Said another one of the guards. "You do know that I am a demon not a dog!" All the men gasped. I got to my feet. "Whatever your still a female we could beat you any day!" I snarled at the guards. I then drew my sword. "Come and get me! If you dare." The men grabbed their swords and came running at me. I dodged out of the way of all their attacks then kicked and punched all the men. I then sent them flying into one big heap of men. I let out an irritated huff. "That was hardly a battle! What happened to those exhilarating battles where you actually fought the person instead of knocking them out with one punch. That was when Lord Sesshomaru walked over. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru there you are." Sesshomaru looked at me. "I heard that you have been collecting sacred jewel shards." I nodded. I then sheathed my sword. "These pathetic warriors. They were talking about taking me back to their lord. It then took me one kick or punch to knock them all out!" I said sighing. Lusa then jumped into my arms. I followed Lord Sesshomaru farther into the samurai's camp. When we got in guards tried to fight with Sesshomaru but he quickly killed them all. "What's this? Are ye mad?" Asked a large samurai. "I need a boat." Said Sesshomaru calmly. "You need a what… before a battle? And were to give it are we?" Said the man laughing. Although Lord Sesshomaru did not seem amused at all. "Yes you are, and now." Said Sesshomaru. "I think not!" Said the man. He then started to move towards Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ran at the man and grabbed him by the neck. His eyes glowed red and he then threw the man into the water and he ended up smashing a boat before landing in the water. The men all raised their swords. "Why…why you!" Said one of the men. "Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's voice came from the grass. Both Sesshomaru and I looked at Jaken. "I regret to inform there are no boats…unless you count those over there of course." Said Jaken looking at all the boats tied to the dock and each other. "What…What is that?" asked one warrior. "You're…your not even human!" Said another. "Their beasts! Worst then beasts!" Jaken walked over to us. "Kill them!" Said another warrior. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Jaken, I leave them to you." Jaken laughed. Lord Sesshomaru then started to walk around the men to the water. I followed. I untied one of the empty boats for Sesshomaru and we both climbed in waiting for Jaken. Sesshomaru sat close to the front of the boat and I sat beside him with Lusa on my lap. Jaken then came running to the dock a moment later. He climbed in behind us and began to paddle. We got a bit out onto the lake before anyone said anything. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Jaken. **

**"Yes?" Said Sesshomaru calmly. "Mightnt we ask Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?" My tail twitched at the mention of Inuyasha. I thought he was still under the spell. "Inuyasha!" Said Sesshomaru angrily. He then hit Jaken into the water. He grabbed the staff of two heads and placed it against Jaken's head to keep the imp in the water. "I prefer not to think of him." Jaken was spluttering trying to get out of the water. "For…forgive me!" said Jaken. "He is for our purposes dead. Wasn't he sealed to the tree fifty years ago?" Said Sesshomaru pushing Jaken's head down further into the water with the staff. "But, but ,but, but sire the spell they say it was removed, recently. Besides the staff it's been acting strange! It's because of Inuyasha Im sure of it!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of the staff my lord, Mightnt you remove it? I can't breath!" Said Jaken losing all air and floating to the surface. I then grabbed Jaken and the paddle from the water. Jaken then started paddling again. I looked at Sesshomaru. I could hardly see his face but I was almost positive I knew what expression he had on his face. The disdainful one that he always had. I sighed, Sesshomaru then looked at me. "What is it?" Asked Sesshomaru, a pinch of curiosity in his voice. "It's nothing." I said quietly. It had been sixty years and Sesshomaru didn't seem to be getting the point of kindness and compassion. Plus I was getting no where with him when it came to my own personal, love related objectives! I sighed again. "Okay why do you keep sighing?" Asked Sesshomaru. "I already told you it's nothing." I said sighing again. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. I wished that I could just be right there with Sesshomaru sitting on his lap. I want to be with him so badly! Why did Sesshomaru have to torture me like this? Over the last sixty years Hiten had come back to get me three more times. Hiten liked me. He was handsome and powerful and loyal as well. This was the one thing I hated about Sesshomaru. He wasn't really that loyal. He would say one thing but half the time he wouldn't deliver what he promised. He was so un-loyal that it almost made me sick! Being a wolf demon meant that I was extremely, even fiercely loyal to my comrades. "Maybe I should accept Hiten's offer." I said out loud. I then cursed myself in my mind. It had slipped out of my mouth! I had wanted it to stay inside my mind! I didn't want to blurt it out in front of Sesshomaru! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Sesshomaru snarled. "What maybe you should marry him?" Sesshomaru seemed mad that I had said that. He would only be getting mad for one reason. "So what if Im thinking about marrying Hiten? What are you jealous Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru snarled again. "Of course not! I could never be jealous of that fool." Said Sesshomaru angrily. But he wasn't fooling anyone! He had been mad at the thought of me marrying Hiten which could only mean that he did like me! "Well do you like me?" I asked Sesshomaru. "I like you as a friend nothing more." Said Sesshomaru who seemed a bit irritated. "Yeah right! You're not fooling me! If you didn't like me the way I like you then you wouldn't have been mad at the thought of me marrying Hiten!" I said angrily. "I could care less! Go and marry Hiten if you want to!" Said Sesshomaru who was starting to sound even more irritated. "Fine then I will!" Lusa then jumped off the boat and turned to her full form. I jumped on her. I was about to fly away when Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed my hand. The boat then flipped and I pulled Sesshomaru up onto Lusa. "So what was that about not caring whether I married Hiten or not?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe I do care if you marry Hiten but it's only because you're my friend." Said Sesshomaru who still sounded irritated. Lusa sat in the air looking down at the water. I turned around to look at Sesshomaru. "As if! A friend would be happy for you if you were going to marry someone you liked! This means that you don't want me to marry Hiten because you like me! Just admit it! You already know that I like you so what harm can telling me that you also like me do?" Sesshomaru snarled. "I do not like you! You are my comrade nothing more!" **

**"Yeah like Im buying that! You like me just admit it!"**

**"I do not!"**

**"Yes you do! Just admit it you stubborn dog!"**

**"First of all, I DO NOT LIKE YOU! And second of all I am not a stubborn dog!"**

**"Yeah says the guy who gets mad at the thought of me marrying someone else! And also, you turn into a giant dog! And you are more stubborn then Inuyasha and Inutaisho combined! So I think that pretty much proves that you are a stubborn dog!" I yelled gasping for air afterwards. Sesshomaru grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. I felt his soft lips on mine. He pulled me right against him and onto his lap. I could feel his muscular body against mine. He then pulled away. I blinked. Lusa started purring. It turns out the feline had been watching us the whole time. Then there was a gasp from Jaken who was holding onto the overturned boat. I felt anger well up inside me. "CANT WE HAVE ANY PRIVACY?" yelled both me and Sesshomaru at the same time. Jaken looked away, and so did Lusa. My arms went around Sesshomaru. I knew Sesshomaru and he was probably about to push me off him and tell me to forget it ever happened. His arms went around me and I sat there in Sesshomaru's arms for a couple minutes. "So, you don't like me huh?" I whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. "Like I already told you, I do not like you." He said looking away. "Um…Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru released me and I released him. He then looked down at Jaken. "Can we flip over the boat so I don't have to sit in the water?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let out a huff of frustration. "I hate to say this… but we should probably get Jaken out of the water before he turns to a water imp and disappears forever!" Sesshomaru sighed. I then helped Lusa flip over the boat. Jaken then climbed in the boat and Sesshomaru and I stayed up on Lusa. Jaken and Sesshomaru then spent the rest of the night devising a plan to learn the whereabouts of Inutaisho's tomb. They believed that Inuyasha had the answer. They were such idiots. I of course knew the way to Inutaisho's tomb but no one had even bothered to ask me. Of course even if they did ask me I had to say no! I had promised Inutaisho that I would not reveal the whereabouts of his tomb to anyone! Except Inuyasha if he could not find it on his own! The path to the tomb was hidden within the black pearl deep in Inuyasha's right eye. I had been so happy a couple hours before but now I was just mad at the stubborn dog demon yet again! The moment that I had been waiting for had finally arrived and I saved Jaken just for Sesshomaru to start plotting to get Tetsusaiga! Like he hadn't been doing that for the last 50 years! I was feeling more than irritated. Although then again knowing Sesshomaru if he felt the sudden urge to do something he did! This could explain the kiss. That was just how Sesshomaru acted though, if he wanted something he found it and possessed it. If he felt the urge to do something, he did it. But knowing Sesshomaru I would now have to wait for another romantic moment until he felt the urge to kiss me or hug me or anything like that! He was so stubborn sometimes! He just infuriated me so much! Jaken and Sesshomaru spent the next day getting everything for the plan ready while I sat reading a letter that Koga had sent me. It turns out that Koga was the new leader of the wolf demon tribe and had been for about two months! He apparently had collected three sacred jewel shards. But there was some bad news. The birds of paradise seemed to be collecting a fair amount of power making them hard to defeat! The wolf demon tribe was losing a couple demons a day! I thought of Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shin'ichi, Ayagozen and Daichi. It turns out that Ayagozen had been killed fifty years before searching for her daughter Ayame who had gone missing and had accidentally wandered into the territory of the birds of paradise. Koga had gone and rescued her was what I had heard from Ginta and Hakkaku. And Daichi who had been Ayame's father had also died. Except he had died on his way to the northern mountains. And now Ayame was living with her grandfather in the northern mountains! Lusa sat on my lap purring and licking her fur. The moon was already high in the sky by the time they got the plan under way. Me, Sesshomaru and Jaken were sitting on an ogre. I sat there with Lusa beside me holding my sword. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He stood on the ogre's other shoulder with his usual disdainful look on his face. I saw the carriage that had the un-mother come towards the ogre. The ogre grabbed the carriage and started crushing it. All the parts of the carriage started to fall to the ground leaving only the un-mother in the ogre's grip. Inuyasha stood on the ground below with a human girl. I listened to what they were saying. "Oh no he's gonna hurt your mother!" Exclaimed the human girl. "No he's not!" Said Inuyasha jumping into the air. Jaken then fired at Inuyasha with the staff. Inuyasha dodge the stream of fire. He then landed on the ground. "You missed!" **

**"Jaken." Said Sesshomaru. "Yes mi lord?" Asked Jaken. "Once were through I want him dead." Said Sesshomaru. "Yes mi lord." Said Jaken nodding. "It is you, Sesshomaru!" Said Inuyasha from below. It seems that while I was not traveling with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru one might have done something to upset the other! It probably led to a fight knowing the fact that both brothers had wicked tempers! "Indeed, I've quiet missed you as well, little brother." Said Sesshomaru smirking. Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru. The human girl moved closer to Inuyasha and I quickly jumped over to stand beside Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to see his reaction to the human girl. "He called you his brother, does that mean he's…" Sesshomaru now had that same disdainful look on his face again. "Hmm." His eyes widened a little bit as he took in every aspect of the human girl. "A mortal how interesting." Said Sesshomaru. "Yeah, what of it?" Asked the girl moving behind Inuyasha. "Others would be shamed but with you little brother the girl quiet suits you." There was a small pause in which Jaken tightened the chains around the un-mothers neck. "These human creatures, I should think you've had enough of them. Or is it a taste from father?" Inuyasha snarled again. And I flinched. I didn't know why but whenever someone mentioned something like that about Lord Inutaisho I always did the same thing. I flinched told myself he loved me but then told myself that he loved Izayoi more! The girl seemed to be deep in thought. "That's not all is it? You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that!" Said Inuyasha cracking his knuckles. "Be not a fool, I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Our father's tomb? Why ask me?" Yelled Inuyasha. "Seeing yet never seen. Protected yet never know to its protector. No other clues are known." Said Sesshomaru looking down at Inuyasha. "I have no idea what you talking about! Besides even if I did there's no way I'd tell you!" Said Inuyasha pointing at Sesshomaru. "I see, then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you." Said Sesshomaru whipping at the ogre. It let out a roar then began to crush the un-mother. Inuyasha gritted his teeth again. "Inuyasha!" Said the human girl. Inuyasha smirked. "Nice try jerk she's been dead for years and we both know it! Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that!" Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked. "A trick is it?" Asked Sesshomaru. "You're whose stupid, recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task! If you are Lord Sesshomaru! He was even so kind as to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it how sad to be mother to one such as you!" Said Jaken. The un-mother reached out her hand. "I…Inuyasha!" There was a short pause. In which Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I have come back Inuyasha… back from the world of the dead!" She then gasped as the chains tightened around her. "Stop hurting her!" Said Inuyasha jumping into the air. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" The ogre's hand fell to the ground with the imps and the un-mother. The ogre let out a cry of pain and waved its arm in pain. I looked down and saw the un-mother fall from the ogre's limp hand. All the imps then ran away as the human girl ran towards the un-mother. "Oh no are you okay?" Asked the girl kneeling in front of the un-mother. Inuyasha looked back at the girl. "Kagome, you and her get out of here!" Said Inuyasha. "I think not!" Said Sesshomaru whipping at the ogre's face. It let out another cry of pain. "And you your useless!" Said Sesshomaru whipping two gashes down the ogre's face. Its other hand reached out for Kagome and the un-mother. Inuyasha ran towards them. "Mother!" Inuyasha jumped in front of the ogre's hand. "Inuyasha!" Said the un-mother. And Inuyasha let out a cry of pain. The ogre then pushed Inuyasha towards the two women. The un-mother raised her hands and a ball of light appeared. Sesshomaru covered his eyes with his sleeve and I stood behind Sesshomaru. The light subsided and I peeked over Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder. The ground where they had all been a second ago was now bare. "What a bother." Said Sesshomaru. "I mi lord, and yet it goes so well! Please mi lord leave it all to me." Sesshomaru and I both looked over at Jaken. "This scheme of yours is beneath me. Should it fail Jaken you will die." Said Sesshomaru looking away from Jaken and smirking. He so cold hearted to everyone but me! It made me wonder if I really even could teach him compassion! He held kindness, compassion and maybe even love towards me and yet he was so cruel to everyone else. Jaken let out a small scream and fell backwards. "A…a…a…as you will mi lord!" Said Jaken fearfully. "Well, Im out of here! If you're looking for me I'll be anywhere that is not here! Most likely in the forest." Sesshomaru sighed. I then left Sesshomaru and Jaken and climbed a tree on the outskirts of the near by forest. I watched them disappear and I was starting to get curious. I followed them. I had intended to just sit here until Lord Sesshomaru came back for me but decided not to. I followed Sesshomaru he walked into a large field of grass and moved towards a river. I followed a little ways behind him. I could see the un-mother, Inuyasha and Kagome up ahead. Inuyasha sat on the ground with Kagome beside him. Sesshomaru moved towards them. "Inuyasha. I know where it is now!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "SESSHOMARU!" He yelled. Sesshomaru shot from the grass and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. He held Inuyasha up in front of him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "You bastard…" Said Inuyasha. I ran after Lord Sesshomaru. "Of all the places for him to hide it." Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha further up. "All this time beneath our verry own noses. Or to be technical above our verry own noses. Right above, one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret. Which is why he chose here to hide it!" I gasped. Sesshomaru had figured it out! "What are you talking about? You're making no sense at all!" Said Inuyasha grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist. "Well then little brother since it was obviously done without you're knowledge how would you like to come with me and find out?" Sesshomaru raised his other hand to in front of Inuyasha's right eye. I gasped again. So Sesshomaru had figured it out! Inutaisho had put so much work into making sure that no one found out but it seems it was all in vain! Sesshomaru had found out and now he would steal the Tetsusaiga which was supposed to be entrusted to Inuyasha! A yellow light appeared, and Sesshomaru started to draw back his hand. Inuyasha let out a rather painful scream. The black pearl began to emerge from Inuyasha's eye. It then came out and landed in Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and he fell to the ground holding his eye. That was just plain cruel! Sesshomaru laughed. "No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless. Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never know to its protector!" Sesshomaru said holding the black pearl. "Our father's tomb hidden inside a black pearl deep within your eye!" I walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled down beside him. Not that Sesshomaru cared. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "And all for something like that? You pretended she was my mother!" Yelled Inuyasha who had let go of his eye and was getting to his feet. I couldn't help worrying about Inuyasha! I had raised him for twenty years so I had the right to worry. "You're not amused?" Asked Sesshomaru. "No Im not! YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru who quickly jumped out of the way then whipped at Inuyasha! "Die." Inuyasha avoided the first two strikes but got hit hard by the third and went flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and Sesshomaru whipped towards him again. That was when the un-mother jumped in front of Inuyasha and was blown apart. Kagome gasped. "The un-mother." I stood beside Kagome looking down at her shoulder. Myoga! "She gave her life to protect him!" Said Kagome. "Demon spirit or not she still had a mother's heart! And as in protecting her child what a mother can't help but do!" I looked at Inuyasha. "My boy." Said the un-mothers voice coming from her severed head. Sesshomaru then whipped at the head and it to was blown apart. Sesshomaru then landed on the ground and Inuyasha snarled. "Hey you!" Said Kagome running forward. "Kagome don't or we'll both be killed!" Said Myoga! It seemed that Myoga was still running from danger like always! "Be quiet." Said Kagome to Myoga. "Jaken? Jaken?" Said Sesshomaru looking around for the imp. "I mi lord! Lord Sesshomaru the staff of two heads is ours once more!" Sesshomaru grabbed the staff from Jaken. I then ran to his side. Even If I wasn't happy about what he was doing I still served under him! "At last the moment has come." Said Sesshomaru holding up the black pearl. He dropped the black pearl on the ground and raised the staff. He then plunged the staff down and hit the black pearl with it. The head of the old man on the staff began to laugh. "The old man laughs; it means the tomb will open!" Said Jaken. A bright light began to envelope the black pearl but it then disappeared and a large black hole that I guessed would take us to Lord Inutaisho's tomb opened! Sesshomaru smirked and I followed him into the portal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We then came out in what looked like a demon grave yard. I instantly recognized Inutaisho's armor. I looked at his bones. "Lord Inutaisho." I said quietly. Lusa then turned to her full form and I landed on her back along with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. We then flew into Lord Inutaisho's body through his mouth and I found it a bit odd to be inside my master's body. Sesshomaru's arms were around me as he steered Lusa. "Oichi did you know all along where father's tomb was hidden?" Asked Sesshomaru. UH OH! "Um no why would you ask me a question like that Lord Sesshomaru?" **

**"Because you didn't seem surprised when a black pearl emerged from Inuyasha's right eye. So did you know? And I want the truth." **

**"Okay I did know but I was under strict orders by Lord Inutaisho not to tell anyone the location of the tomb. I was actually the one who gave Inutaisho the idea to hide away his tomb in the black pearl." Sesshomaru nodded. "So because father told you not to tell anyone where the tomb was you didn't tell me?" I nodded. "Well last time I checked you serve under me not him!" Said Sesshomaru who sounded irritated. "Yes but if Lord Inutaisho came back I would return to serving under him because he is the one I am indebted to! I serve under you because I am indebted to him! Serving under you I feel is the only way to repay my debt!" Sesshomaru sighed. "Are you implying that if you weren't indebted to him you wouldn't serve under me?" Asked Sesshomaru who now sounded rather angry. "No not at all I am just saying that I am going to keep all the promises that I made to Lord Inutaisho!" We then flew down following Inutaisho's spine. I could see it below us. A clearing. It had to be where Myoga had placed the Tetsusaiga 200 years ago! Lusa landed in the clearing. It was full of the bones of other demons. She then turned back to her normal size and fell into my arms. Somehow I just didn't feel right about being here! I felt as if I were violating Inutaisho's final resting place! Sesshomaru walked forward to a small stand. Stabbed into was the Tetsusaiga! "Here is what I have sought. At last I shall take possession of the sacred sword! The lethal legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke! Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword. Please don't let him pull it out! "They say it was forged of the fang from your father's own mouth! Once you posses the blade Tetsusaiga you posses his power as well!" Said Jaken. Sesshomaru pulled and sparks appeared. Lord Inutaisho must have put a spell on the sword so that Inuyasha is the only one who could pull it out! Hopefully. Sesshomaru let go of the sword and the sparks stopped. His hand glowed blue. "It's not stuck is it?" Asked Jaken. The blue glow around Sesshomaru's hand dissipated and only smoke remained. "Father has done his work well. The blade is in source hold." Said Sesshomaru. "SESSHOMARU!" Yelled a voice from above. Sesshomaru looked up, and so did I. The girl Kagome stood on one of the bones and Inuyasha jumped down towards us. "Were not finished yet!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. He flew at Sesshomaru who quickly disappeared and reappeared over top of us. Inuyasha hit the floor and rolled across the bones. "Now where'd he go?" Said Inuyasha, looking around for Sesshomaru. He then looked up at Sesshomaru. "Be more respectful, it's our father's tomb." Said Sesshomaru. "Look who's talking, you're the one who's here robbing his grave! Why not respect him by leaving!" Exclaimed Inuyasha angrily. "Lord Inuyasha look back look back!" Exclaimed Myoga. "Where, how come?" Inuyasha turned to look at the Tetsusaiga. "Do you see it? The blade from your father's fang, Tetsusaiga!" Said Myoga. I watched Inuyasha move closer to the Tetsusaiga. "Huh. What you mean this?" He said looking closer at the Tetsusaiga. "What a piece of junk! Tetsusaiga what? It wouldn't even cut paper, wet." Wow Inuyasha was an idiot! That wasn't the full form of Tetsusaiga! Only a true idiot would call the Tetsusaiga useless. I looked back up at Sesshomaru. I could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing as me. "Lord Inuyasha, you must draw the sword please! And you Lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out, could you?" Said Myoga. "Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Of course, it was always intended that Lord Inuyasha should inherit it! He…he was entrusted with the tomb, wasn't he. That should be proof enough if you ask me! Now uh hurry, hurry and claim what's yours!" Exclaimed Myoga. "What entrusted, what inheritance? For all I care he can keep the rusty piece of junk!" Exclaimed Inuyasha moving closer to Sesshomaru. "What I do mind though is all the other stuff! Good thing your in a grave cause you're gonna die!" Said Inuyasha jumping at Sesshomaru. I sighed. When had Inuyasha turned from soft, kind and gentle, to aggressive, temperamental and rather idiotic! He slashed at Sesshomaru who easily dodged out of the way! "Now was that aimed at me?" Asked Sesshomaru smugly. Landing on the floor of bones. Inuyasha jumped at him again slashing at him over and over again. Sesshomaru dodged every slash until they got to the wall which Sesshomaru pushed off of and Inuyasha's fist slammed into. I sighed again. With the wicked tempers these two possessed they would tear Lord Inutaisho's grave apart! Inuyasha layed on the ground for a moment before sitting up. "Damn." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru landed beside him smirking. "You fight as though you are still a child." Said Sesshomaru who seemed to be taking great pleasure from tormenting Inuyasha. "You can't fight un-armed! The sword, get the sword!" Exclaimed Myoga from Inuyasha's shoulder. "You shut up!" Said Inuyasha angrily. "Inuyasha, get the dumb sword!" Exclaimed the girl Kagome from above. "Kagome?" Said Inuyasha looking up. "Sesshomaru couldn't pull it our right? If you can't hit him in the body hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha sat up on his knees. I looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha laughed. "I get it!" Said Inuyasha. There was a pause. "I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face!" Said Inuyasha smugly. He then walked towards Tetsusaiga. Now Sesshomaru seemed mad. I looked at Inuyasha. He held the Tetsusaiga's handle. "This is going to be more fun then I thought!" Said Inuyasha. Now I would have to say they were pretty much equal. Sesshomaru had been so cruel to Inuyasha earlier. But now Inuyasha was doing something he didn't care about just to try to make Sesshomaru feel bad. They were cruel, stubborn, idiotic, dogs and they both had wicked tempers! Inuyasha started to pull at the sword. Jaken emerged from a pile of bones. "N…n…no! Inuyasha is immune to the spell that thwarted Sesshomaru!" Exclaimed Jaken. "I knew it! Tetsusaiga is fated to become Lord Inuyasha's!" Exclaimed Myoga. Light began to envelope Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha pulled. "Pull harder! Draw it out!" Exclaimed Kagome from above. I frowned. I watched as Inuyasha pulled at the sword. After a couple seconds the light dissipated and the sword was still stuck. "What?" Said Kagome. I laughed. Now that Inuyasha had failed at pulling out the Tetsusaiga the only one whose pride had been hurt was his! While Lord Sesshomaru's pride remained perfectly intact! "Huh?" Jaken gasped. "Yo?" Said Inuyasha to Myoga. "Yes?" Said Myoga. Inuyasha grabbed Myoga and started squishing him. It reminded me of Lord Inutaisho when Myoga said something that displeased him. "I couldn't pull the sword out, could I?" Asked Inuyasha who seemed rather irritated. "Not really, no." Said Myoga. "Are you done? I am." Said Sesshomaru. He jumped at Inuyasha who just managed to dodge out of the way. Inuyasha then jumped and ran from Sesshomaru, who easily caught up to him. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and rammed him into the wall. "I don't think you've met my poison claws." Said Sesshomaru whose claws began to glow green. He slashed at Inuyasha who just managed to dodge the poisonous claws. They burnt a hole in the wall. He then ran from Sesshomaru yet again. And yet again Sesshomaru easily caught up to him. "Running?" Asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha slashed at him but he easily dodged. He then whipped at Inuyasha. He took both hits and skidded across the floor. Jaken laughed. "Don't worry mi lord it's all taken care of!" Said Jaken. Kagome then jumped down onto Jaken who was instantly squished. "Ha! You coward. Said Kagome. Who jumped off of Jaken. Jaken got to his feet and held up the staff. "Why you!" Said Jaken who then swung the staff at Kagome who caught it in her hands. "You stinking toad!"**

**"You stinking human!" Said Jaken. I watched both battles. I sighed. I climbed up Inutaisho's bones until I was high enough that I could watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight closely but without being in the range of danger. I looked back at Jaken and Kagome. "This human's going to kick you're…"**

**"I don't think so!" Said Jaken who pushed the staff at Kagome! She fell backwards and I directed my attention back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was just dodging the hits from Sesshomaru. But it seems I spoke to soon. "Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rammed into him then punched him across the face. I sighed again. These fights were so pitiful! And I think Sesshomaru would have to agree. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" Asked Jaken smugly. Kagome got up and rested her hand on Tetsusaiga. "Not even started." Said Kagome. She then gasped and looked over and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha lay on the floor while Sesshomaru's claws glowed green once again. Inuyasha sat up and began to move away from Sesshomaru. He then jumped up and jumped at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even bother dodging he dug his claws into Inuyasha's stomach and Inuyasha let out a cry of pain. "The time has come. Die." Said Sesshomaru whose claws glowed a bright green once more. He raised his claws. He jumped then pushed Inuyasha down against the floor of bones, his claws still raised. He then wiggled his fingers. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome and she jumped towards him her hand still on the Tetsusaiga. That was when the sword finally emerged from the stand. She looked back at the sword. I gasped and jumped down to stand beside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Oops." Sesshomaru stopped Sesshomaru gasped and looked back at Kagome. Kagome grabbed the sword with both hands. "It just came out." Me and Jaken both gasped along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who both looked a bit dumfounded. "Sorry." Said Kagome. She then looked up at the sword. "Ah…ah…ah….ah. That's impossible! If the two of them couldn't do it how could a mere human ever hope to?" Exclaimed Jaken. Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome. He seemed astounded. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "Don't look at her look at me!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he slashed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Kagome. Kagome let out a frightened cry and back away a little bit. I followed Lord Sesshomaru hoping that he didn't intend to kill the girl. "What are you, and how did you draw the sword?" Asked Sesshomaru looking from the Tetsusaiga to Kagome. "Good thing he's after her now and not us! Hey Lord Inuyasha?" Asked Myoga. "Be quiet!" Said Inuyasha to Myoga. "Sesshomaru, leave her alone she's not involved in this!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru a little bit again. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. She then raised the sword. "One step closer and I'll cut you." Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha. "For some unknown reason I was unable to draw Tetsusaiga. Fortunately you were unable to draw it either. It's obvious she must die." Said Sesshomaru calmly. "You're right it is weird she could do it and we couldn't but she's still just a human girl! Kagome give him the sword, there's no choice!" Said Inuyasha. "No way! Why does he automatically get to keep it if he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it!" I laughed Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "You do of course realize that, that applies to Inuyasha as well!" Kagome looked at me. "What do you mean?" I laughed again. "He couldn't pull it out which means he's not supposed to have it!" I said mocking Kagome. "Yes but Inuyasha wasn't effected by the spell which means that out of the two of them Inuyasha should have it." Said Kagome. "Kagome don't be stupid just give him the sword! He'll kill you if you don't!" Said Inuyasha. "Stupid? What do you know you stupid…" Sesshomaru let out a small huff. And Kagome drew back a bit. "Inuyasha your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her." Said Sesshomaru Raking his fingers through a lock of fine silver hair. I felt my mind wandering into the space where all I could think about was Sesshomaru. I shook my head lightly. He walked towards Inuyasha. "Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are unlike something I inherited from our great and terrible father." Said Sesshomaru looking up at Inutaisho's bones that surrounded us. "It must have been that mother of yours, that human mother who caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place. Her blood affects you as well. Is it that which so endears you to them? When it comes to humans I of course bear no such weakness." Said Sesshomaru turning around and spraying Kagome with poison. "Inuyasha!" Said Kagome. I looked from the poison to Sesshomaru. "Kagome!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. Poison dripped from Inutaisho's bones and onto the floor of bones. The Tetsusaiga then fell into the poison and I gasped. Sesshomaru let his hand fall to his side. "So fragile wouldn't you agree little brother? And not just humans half breeds too!" Said Sesshomaru turning to look at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha angrily. He then jumped at Sesshomaru. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dodged from his attack and caught Inuyasha with his fur. "How can you think with your dirty blood that you are my equal?" Sesshomaru then tossed Inuyasha across the floor of bones. I started to jump up the bones until I was out of the range of danger from the two fighting brothers below. "You." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru whipped at Inuyasha. "You forget your station, worthless half breed!" Said Sesshomaru angrily whipping at Inuyasha sending him crashing back into the wall again. "A half breed, am I?" Asked Inuyasha before Sesshomaru started whipping at him again. Inuyasha seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Half breed, or full breed it don't matter to me but when you insult my mother that's when I get angry! For her sake then if nothing else!" Said Inuyasha before running at Sesshomaru again. "Im gonna make you pay!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. He slashed at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha hit him." I said quietly. Sesshomaru then jumped out of the way looking a bit surprised. "That was for mother! And this, this is for Kagome!" Said Inuyasha slashing at Sesshomaru again and hitting him again. I gasped. How could this be Inuyasha hadn't been landing hit's at all until now. "This can't be happening a moment ago he couldn't hit at all!" Exclaimed Jaken. Inuyasha landed on the floor and Sesshomaru kicked off the wall then landed on the floor as well. Sesshomaru's armor then fell to the ground broken into shards. I jumped down once again. To watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reactions. Sesshomaru smirked. "All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd known that's what it took to make you fight I'd have killed her sooner!" Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru. "Im gonna slit your stomach take out your guts and put em in a bowl. By the time I'm through you're gonna wish it was you who was dead!" Now they were just getting plain cruel! Sesshomaru was talking about killing the person who probably meant the most to Inuyasha and Inuyasha was talking about torturing Sesshomaru while he was still alive and putting his guts in a bowl! "What loving brothers." I mumbled. Sighing afterwards. That was when Kagome pulled herself out of the heap of poison. "Thought I was goner!" Exclaimed Kagome. I gasped. "She should've been a goner! Sesshomaru claws drip the most deadly poison I have ever seen!" I mumbled to myself. She stood up with the Tetsusaiga in her hands. She pointed the sword at Sesshomaru. "Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you! Don't go thinking your gonna get away with it Mr.! Here I think we underestimated it, don't let me down!" Said Kagome walking over to Inuyasha and handing him the Tetsusaiga. "Hey, uh how come you're still alive?" Asked Inuyasha who seemed utterly dumfounded. Kagome looked down at her hands. I saw the bones under Sesshomaru's feet start to shake. "The sword that's what protected you." Said Sesshomaru. "It's true those claws of his drip deadly poison, it had to be the sword or she really would have died! Why not put it to the real test and try it on Sesshomaru?" Said Myoga. "Big words for such small vermin." Said Sesshomaru. He was surrounded by a pink light. His eyes widened and bones began the circle around him. The bones started to fly out at Inuyasha. I knew Sesshomaru, by now he was getting tired of this and soon he would turn into his full form and probably crush Inuyasha. I ran behind him and started to climb up the wall. I kept climbing until I thought I was safe. I looked down at Sesshomaru. He was still be circled by bones. "Let's see if a half breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga. I myself shall be the witness." Sesshomaru retreated into the pink demonic aura and it swirled around the clearing before crashing into the ground. From the pink demonic aura Sesshomaru in his full form emerged. He roared then took a step towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "He changed!" Exclaimed Kagome. "Good cause now we know his real form." Said Inuyasha. I climbed up further not wanting to hear Inuyasha's voice knowing that he would probably say something stupid and arrogant then almost get himself killed. Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru and attempted to cut him while Sesshomaru dived at Kagome. I sighed. "He can't hope to use the Tetsusaiga if he can't unlock its full form! What a fool!" I exclaimed to myself. "Sesshomaru would be able to wield Tetsusaiga effectively if the spell hadn't been placed on it. Sesshomaru can even see the wind scar!" I said looking down at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dived for Inuyasha numerous times but Inuyasha dodged. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the clearing poison dripping from his mouth creating a poison miasma. Sesshomaru jumped at Inuyasha and Inuyasha dodged. My tail twitched. If Inuyasha stayed down there much longer he would end up breathing in the poison which could easily kill him. Inuyasha jumped up past me and landed a bit above me. "Uh oh." I mumbled to myself. I jumped away from Inuyasha knowing that Inuyasha would bring Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped up unbalancing me in the process. I started to fall towards the poison miasma and found myself digging my sword into the wall to slow my self down. I climbed back up away from the poison miasma. "That stupid dog demon!" I mumbled to myself. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he shot me the scariest death glare I had ever seen. "I didn't mean it Lord Sesshomaru I swear I didn't!" I exclaimed. "Wait did he hear me or read my mind?" I mumbled. I then saw Sesshomaru grab Inuyasha in his mouth. I followed Kagome and Myoga up the wall as the miasma began to rise. I looked down. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in his mouth. But I could see that the miasma was rising. I followed the others up to the outside. When we got out I saw Sesshomaru break through Inutaisho's armor with Inuyasha hanging from his muzzle. Sesshomaru was shaking his head and Inuyasha jumped aside. Sesshomaru blinked a couple times and it seemed that Inuyasha had probably poked him in the eye with the sword. Sesshomaru barked at Inuyasha. "Now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? You were giving Sesshomaru what for I hope!" Exclaimed Myoga. "Where have you been? This things about as useful as a walking stick." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so maybe it isn't from your father." Said Myoga. I sighed. Myoga then ran away. "Hey! He left." Said Kagome. "That flea is fantastic at fleeing like always!" I said. "Why am I not surprised? In the meantime what am I gonna do with this thing?" Asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru jumped at Inuyasha and he dodged. Inuyasha dodged two more hits before fending off Sesshomaru's paw with the sword. "That's it sock it to him Inuyasha, I think the first one hit!" Said Kagome and I burst out laughing. "What are you nuts that wasn't even close!" Said Inuyasha. "The sword's yours now, all you gotta do is believe in it! Like I believe in you!" I burst out laughing again. I looked at Sesshomaru as he made fun of Inuyasha licking his paw. I made a sad face then laughed again. "You are nuts this sword is good for nothing! Me I'll live Im half demon! You though you aint got a chance!" Said Inuyasha. "So I should just give up hope?" Asked Kagome. I could see tears forming in Kagome's eyes. "What…What are you doing? Your not crying are you? NO CRYING!" Said Inuyasha. I sighed; he was so insensitive just like his brother! Sesshomaru was always insensitive towards me! "Oh should I laugh?" Asked Kagome. "No you should shut up and let me protect you!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru moved closer. They both looked at him. I backed up. "You stay here and watch." Said Inuyasha walking towards Sesshomaru. "Wait a sec I didn't imagine that did I? Did he just say he'd protect me?" Asked Kagome. As Inuyasha stopped to stand in front of Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru roared at him. "Yeah, yeah roar, roar to you too buddy! Let's get it over with!" Said Inuyasha. That was when the Tetsusaiga began to pulse in Inuyasha's hands. "Tetsusaiga's pulsing." Said Inuyasha. "Oh no! Now Im positive!" I mumbled to myself. "Positive of what?" Asked Kagome narrowing her eyes at me. "None of your business!" I said looking back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had said he would protect Kagome and because of that the Tetsusaiga would turn to its full form! "Get him Lord Sesshomaru! Bite his little head off nibble on his little…" Jaken was cut off by Kagome throwing skulls at his head. "We'll see who eats who!" Exclaimed Kagome. "Well seeing as how Sesshomaru is the only actual dog here he would be eating Inuyasha because if Sesshomaru turned back to his other form after being killed then Inuyasha eating him would be cannibalism!" I said to Kagome. She looked at me as if I were insane. Sesshomaru jumped into the air then dived down at Inuyasha. "Now!" Said Inuyasha jumping at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru and slashed up through his leg with the Tetsusaiga severing Sesshomaru's paw. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled. Lusa who I had completely forgotten about let out an angry meow then turned to her full form and roared at Inuyasha! "Lusa." I said gently. She stood by my side hissing at Inuyasha. He fell to the ground blood pouring from the stump of his leg. Inuyasha landed beside him and looked up at the Tetsusaiga. "It looks like a fang." There was a short pause in which Sesshomaru got to his feet. "It is a fang! The old man really did leave something worthwhile. So here we are two brothers fighting over father's sword. But compared to him you and me are nothing! Don't you get it? Were like a couple of flea's jumping around on his body! We'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat! So maybe I don't have too many memories of him, but it was me father chose to hide his tomb in after all! I'd rather give up an eye then give up his sword! Maybe Im not so worthless then am I?" Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru roared and jumped at him again. Inuyasha then jumped up and slashed at Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was sent flying back and off the tomb. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Exclaimed me and Jaken at the same time. I then ran to towards the edge of Inutaisho's armor to look down at Sesshomaru. A blue ball of light appeared. "So you're serving under Sesshomaru huh?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yeah so what?" Inuyasha jumped at me. He was about to stab me when the Tetsusaiga turned back to its normal form. "Huh? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Yelled Inuyasha. Was it Lord Inutaisho? It had to be! He must have done something to the sword so that it couldn't hurt me. I smirked. "It seems that you are unable to hurt me with that sword mutt face!" I said to Inuyasha. "What do you mean? Why? WHY CANT I HURT YOU WITH THE SWORD? TELL ME! Wait did you just call me a mutt?" Yelled Inuyasha as I jumped from the armor down onto Lusa followed by Jaken. I flew back up to look down at Inuyasha. "Your right that would be an insult to canines, you smell much worse!" I exclaimed before diving back down to look for Lord Sesshomaru. I saw a bright ball of blue light which I assumed was Sesshomaru and I followed it. Once we got back from the graveyard we lost Sesshomaru. We stopped when we lost him. I couldn't pick up his scent at all. I hopped off Lusa. "Jaken you take Lusa and head in that direction to look for Lord Sesshomaru. I'll head in the other direction." I said to Jaken. "Why can you not pick up his scent?" Asked Jaken. I shook my head. "Not a whiff! Send Lusa to come and get me if you find him! She should be able to follow my scent." I said. Jaken nodded. I then headed out alone looking for Lord Sesshomaru. After looking for Sesshomaru for half of the night I stopped for a drink of water at a lake. "I hope Lord Sesshomaru is okay." I mumbled to myself. I saw a strong demonic aura start to come my way bringing with it thunder and lightning. That was when something jumped at me sending me flying into the lake. I pulled myself out of the lake and spat out water. "Who did that? Whoever you are I'll kill you!" I said climbing from the lake onto the ground and un-sheathing my sword. I looked to see that it was Hiten. "Hiten?" This was surprising. "Oh it's you Oichi. All I knew was that you had shards of the sacred jewel I didn't realize that it was you!" Exclaimed Hiten. I sighed. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't just try to kill someone without knowing who they are!" I said angrily crossing my arms over my chest. "Well sorry." Said Hiten. Although it wasn't a verry convincing apology. I let out a huff of frustration. I looked at Hiten he had three sacred jewel shards embedded in his forehead. "So Oichi how many shards of the sacred jewel do you posses?" Asked Hiten. "Why should I tell you?" I asked. "Well you are going to marry me." Said Hiten. I felt anger welling up inside me. "I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! And besides I am now kinda with Sesshomaru." Hiten gasped. "What? What do you mean you're kinda with Sesshomaru?" Asked Hiten. "Well we kissed." I said looking away from Hiten. "You kissed?" Asked Hiten. I nodded. "Well whatever! Our parents had a deal! You are supposed to marry me! And if you don't I will hunt down your brother and kill him!" I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I exclaimed and I looked at Hiten again. He smirked. "Yes I would." I gritted my teeth. "Fine." I said. Hiten grabbed my arm. He then took me back to Raimei Valley to the castle. I sat in Hiten's room while Hiten and Manten made the preparations for the wedding. Soten came in a couple minutes later. "Oh hi Soten." I said as she closed the door. She walked over and sat down on Hiten's bed beside me. "Hi Oichi." Said Soten. "So you're marrying Hiten. Against you're will I am guessing." I sighed. "Well you are guessing correctly." I said sighing. "Well that sucks you know if I was ever going to marry someone I would want it to be someone of my choice!" Said Soten. "Me too. And there is a guy, well a demon who I would love to marry. Of course he is stubborn and hard headed and a bit idiotic but I really like him." I said to Soten. "Really what does he look like? And what does he act like?" Asked Soten. "Well he has long beautiful silver hair and gorgeous gold eyes! He always acts in control and he's verry calm and collected. Although he looks down upon most! Like his brother Inuyasha and demons who are weaker then him! So basically he looks down upon ever demon but his father and his mother!" I said to Soten. She seemed to be putting together a picture of Sesshomaru in her mind. "Wait I've heard of Inuyasha he's that half demon who tried to steal the sacred jewel fifty years ago and got bound to a tree by a priestess! So you must be talking about Sesshomaru Inuyasha's brother! Although Sesshomaru isn't a half demon!" Said Soten and I nodded. I sighed. Soten was then called out by Hiten who apparently needed her help. I fiddled with my flower for half an hour before Hiten came in. He told me that the wedding was going to be taking place next week. Later that night we all ate dinner and returned to our rooms. Hiten was irritating me like always. He had told me that I was sleeping in his room because I was his fiancé. I had come along to his room but I had slept against the wall. After half a week I had started to kinda feel at home in the large castle. I spent most of my time with Soten. She was so young and cute. And she always loved to hear stories about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and even Inutaisho. A couple times she had asked me to tell her the whole story about their family. About Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's mother InuKimi, Inuyasha and Izayoi. She loved hearing about all the different battles Lord Inutaisho had been through. Like the battle with Ryukotsusei, or Takemaru, Hyoga and even the panther demon tribe. If there was anyone in the castle I would consider family it had to be Soten. Two days before the wedding Hiten and I got into a fight. Not that it was abnormal for us to get into fights. It wouldn't be abnormal for two people to get into fights if one was being forced to marry the other! Hiten had gone off with a blue haired vixen while Manten had gone to search for more shards of the scared jewel. I sat talking to Soten in her room. "So Soten do you ever plan on getting married?" I asked genuinely curious. "Well maybe it depends on if I find the right guy!" She said. I nodded. Like always my mind wandered off to Sesshomaru and I sighed. I doubted he was even looking for me! He had kissed me then told me that he didn't like me! That stubborn dog! I spent a couple hours with Soten telling her stories about Koga. That was when I heard a voice coming from Manten's room. "I'd rather be eaten alive then boiled down for some hair concoction!" Soten looked at me. "That's Kagome's voice." I mumbled to myself. I remembered Kagome she was the girl who had been with Inuyasha. "Shhh… Keep your voice down if brother Hiten hears you he might just fulfill your wish!" They weren't exactly being quiet. I sighed. I walked into the hall. I saw Hiten punch through the door the blue haired vixen still with him. I snarled then walked past Hiten and the vixen. I went and sat beside Kagome. She looked at me. "Long story I am just here to make sure you don't get eaten. And do not ask why." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. "I thought I heard voices back so soon Manten?" Asked Hiten. "Uh…that thing is your brother?" Asked the vixen and I snarled again. I didn't particularly like Manten but I sure as hell liked him better then Hiten. "Hiten, good to see you." I stood up beside Manten. "Who's she? What's she doing here?" Asked Hiten. "She's mine I found her first!" Exclaimed Manten. So it seemed there was a bit of a fight sometimes. A fight between whether Hiten got to eat the young maidens or Manten got to use them for his hair concoctions I looked at Kagome. I didn't think she needed my help she gasped as I walked towards the door. I left the room and headed towards the exit to the castle. Hiten and Manten were a bit occupied so it was the perfect time for me to escape! Once I got out of the castle I headed towards the exit of Raimei Valley. It wasn't long before Hiten and Manten flew right over top of me. Hiten looked down then jumped from the thunder cloud. "Damn!" I said grabbing my flower throwing it through the air at Hiten. It cut his cheek then stabbed into the ground. I opened my hand and the flower flew back. I was happy that I could now do that the last time Hiten had abducted me I couldn't but I had learned how to recently! "Where do you think your going?" Asked Hiten. "I think I am going to find Lord Sesshomaru!" I said so Hiten. Hiten had his thunder pike with him and I could tell he was mad. This wasn't good. I probably couldn't survive one hit from the thunder pike. Wait I had jewel shards! They would help. I returned my flower to my hair and drew my sword. "You're going to have to get through me if you intend to leave!" Said Hiten. I had become stronger because of my six shards of the sacred jewel. But Hiten had also become stronger because of his three shards of the sacred jewel. I didn't doubt for one moment that Hiten would kill me. He liked me but that was only because I was pretty! All he cared about was getting more members for the thunder demon tribe. I wished that I still had my furs. Inuyasha would come for sure and he would kill Hiten and Manten for abducting Kagome. Then I could go back and get my furs. Hiten had taken away my furs. I only had my flower and my sword left. I wore a kimono that went down to my knees. It was white with a design rather similar to Sesshomaru's on it. I also wore a yellow and blue ribbon around my waist. It was like Hiten was trying to flaunt that I was not with Sesshomaru. "Well I don't care what you say! Im leaving!" I exclaimed. Hiten slashed at me with the thunder pike. It clashed with my sword. Hiten began to overpower me pushing me back towards the rocks! I spun my sword then grabbed hold of the handle of the thunder pike with the same hand I held my swords handle in. I then grabbed Hiten's arm and dug my claws into the underside of his arm through the arm guard. I then swung under the weapons kicking Hiten in the gut then punching him in the face. I let go of Hiten's arm and grabbed hold of my sword. Hiten swung his leg under me trying to trip me but I jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. He hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop against the rocks. Hiten got to his feet. "I have never been opposed by a girl before let alone injured by one." Said Hiten. "We'll now you can say that you have!" I exclaimed. "Well now it's my turn!" Said Hiten jumping at me. Once again our weapons clashed. I had intended to use my same technique until Hiten had grabbed my wrist. He spun his thunder pike and sent my sword flying from my hands. He stabbed me through the shoulder with the thunder pike and I let out a cry of pain. I grabbed Hiten's arm and pulled myself up enough to kick him in the gut. Hiten flew back hitting the ground hard. I grabbed my shoulder. I couldn't even feel my arm let alone move it. Hiten got up and grabbed the thunder pike. He backed me up against a large drop. I looked down; the drop below was probably five hundred feet! I opened my hand and my sword returned. Hiten hit my sword with the thunder pike then kicked me in the gut and pushed me down the cliff. I dug my sword into the cliff wall. It slowed me down but then cracked. "Father's sword!" I exclaimed. I felt myself hit the ground leaving a crater around me. In my hand I held my broken sword. I couldn't feel my arm and pain was starting to seep into every corner of my body. I could see the forest up ahead and I got up and limped into the forest using my sheath to help support me. I found a place deep in the forest to rest. I sheathed my broken sword. I then rested against a tree. I spent the rest of the day resting against the tree and shortly after sunset I fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I woke up the next morning to see men moving towards me. I snarled. "Who are you and what do you want?" All the men backed up. "We are from the castle." Said one of the men. "Our lord saw you're battle and saw you fall from the cliff yesterday he looked for you but stopped when the sun set! He then instructed us to find you." Said another man. I gritted my teeth and got to my feet. "Human's shouldn't get involved with demons. So run back to your castle little men." I said arrogantly wanting to come across strong. "Please reconsider. We ask you to please come to the castle. Said a voice. I couldn't sense anything. My senses all seemed to be fading because of my injuries. He then emerged. "I am Naraku. I serve under Lord Kagewaki the ruler of the castle." Said Naraku. He was dressed in a baboon pelt. He definantly seemed suspicious. "Like you I am a demon, well a half demon. I was injured and Lord Kagewaki allowed me to serve under him. Please return to the castle with us!" Said Naraku. So Naraku was a half demon. I wasn't really in a position to be arguing. I had fallen roughly five hundred feet with a wounded shoulder and just survived thanks to the fact that I had slowed myself down, been a demon and had sacred jewel shards. "Fine." I said to Naraku. I walked halfway to the castle before collapsing. The men carried me the rest of the way. When we got to the castle I was taken straight to the room of Lord Kagewaki. I remembered the army Sesshomaru and Jaken had destroyed. They had been men belonging to Lord Kagewaki. The men left me on the bed then went to inform Lord Kagewaki that they had found me. A few minutes later the door opened. I looked up. In the door way stood a handsome man. He couldn't be more then 24 years old. He had long brown hair that fell halfway down his back. Some of his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He had gorgeous glistening brown eyes. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down beside me on the bed. "You are lucky to have survived that fall even for a demon. I am Lord Kagewaki Hitomi." I blinked. The way he acted kind of reminded me of Takemaru of Setsuna or at least before he had fought Lord Inutaisho to the death inside the burning mansion! "Um I am Oichi of the wolf demon tribe." I said wanting to sound formal in the presence of a lord. Oh what was I talking about? I lived with a lord! Kagewaki smiled at me. "Why don't you let me take a look at your injuries Oichi?" Asked Kagewaki. "Or one of the women can do it if you prefer." Said Kagewaki gently. I shook my head. By now Inuyasha had probably killed Hiten. After I returned to my full strength I had to go and get my armor and fur's back. Kagewaki attended to my wounds. Most of them were cuts and scrapes from falling down the cliff. He then gave me some food and water and told me to lay down. I layed down in his bed and easily fell asleep. **

**I spent two weeks in Kagewaki's castle recovering from my wounds. During that time I started to notice Kagewaki's eyes on me a lot. After a little while I started to wonder if Kagewaki liked me. But I just wouldn't feel right being with him even if he was handsome and a lord! He was still a human and just because I thought he was handsome and kind didn't mean that I didn't love Sesshomaru. Earlier that day I had informed Lord Kagewaki that I would be leaving the castle after dinner. I spent the day walking around the castle with Lord Kagewaki. It was a nice relaxing day. We walked around and talked about all sorts of things! We made jokes to each other and had a good time. At dinner we sat side by side eating and talking like we had been for the last week and a half. For the first half week I had been at the castle Kagewaki had refused to let me eat dinner with the others and he insisted that I stay in his room and relax because of how bad my injuries were. My arm was still a bit sore. But that was pretty much it. Kagewaki disappeared before I finished my dinner. After dinner I tracked him down by scent. He had returned to his room. When I slid the door open he was looking out at the mountains and the last golden rays of the setting sun. He turned to look at me as I walked into the room closing the door behind me. I could see sadness in his eyes and it was obvious he didn't want me to leave. He walked over to me. We stood together in the middle of the room. Kagewaki grabbed my hands. "Oichi before you leave I would like to tell you how I feel about having spent all this time with you. And just how I feel about you in general." I nodded. "After getting to know you I found that despite the fact that you put on a bit of a tough act I can see that you have a big heart. I am guessing you were left alone to fend for yourself and others at a young age." I gasped. "How…How did you know? My whole tribe except my brother and two of my younger friends were killed and I had to protect the others!" Kagewaki smiled. "I knew because of the way you acted. You kept up the tough act to make everyone believe you were strong enough to defend yourself and I could just tell be how fierce you were! It was like you felt you had someone to protect!" Said Kagewaki. My mind instantly went back to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho talking on the snow covered ground two hundred years earlier only minutes before Lord Inutaisho had died. Lord Inutaisho asking Sesshomaru if he had someone to protect. I shook my head. "But like I was saying. I realized that you have a big heart. You were so strong in that battle. You have amazing independence, strength, persistence and you are also verry beautiful." Said Kagewaki. Was this really happening or did Kagewaki just know what women liked to hear? "If you didn't have to rejoin your lord I would have asked to marry me. But if you ever find that you wish to return to me I will welcome you. Please come back anytime! And maybe when you no longer feel you need to serve under your lord you can move into the castle with me and we can be married. But until then we must say goodbye. I will miss having you around Oichi." Said Kagewaki. He leaned in closer to kiss me. That was when the door slid open and Sesshomaru walked in. He pried my hands from Kagewaki's and grabbed me. He pulled me against him and rested his head on top of mine. I gasped and cuddled in against Sesshomaru's body. Kagewaki gasped. I looked at Kagewaki and so did Sesshomaru. "Who are you?" Asked Kagewaki narrowing his eyes. "I might ask you the same question." Said Sesshomaru glaring at Kagewaki. "I am Lord Kagewaki Hitomi. What are you doing here in my castle?" Asked Kagewaki. "Well I am Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands and seeing as how you are in my territory I have every right to be here! And I have come here to get my mate." Said Sesshomaru. I gasped. I then looked up at Sesshomaru. All I could see in his gold eyes was anger. He didn't even look down at me. "Lord Sesshomaru…" I said quietly. I hugged Sesshomaru again. "Wait Oichi is your mate?" Asked Kagewaki. "Yes she is!" Said Sesshomaru angrily. I had never seen him so angry. "Now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving." Sesshomaru said. He picked me up and walked straight past Kagewaki away from the castle and into the forest. We then headed to the lake of Sokoryu. We stopped for the night in a clearing in the forest. We climbed up a tree and sat there on a branch across from each other. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he would. "No I don't think of you like that. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with a human. It would destroy your reputation." I huffed in frustration. "Oh really so then what did you have against the idea of me marrying a strong handsome demon like Hiten!" I asked. Not that I would have married Hiten but I wanted to know. "Hiten was an asshole. He only wanted to use you to help bring more fame to the thunder demon tribe as well as get new members for the tribe. I would not allow him to use you." Said Sesshomaru. I could tell that if I wanted anymore romantic moments I would probably have to make them for myself. Now was the perfect time. Sesshomaru was looking at me. I moved forward into Sesshomaru's lap. He let out a tiny gasp. His armor was broken and it seems that he had recently been in a fight. He also had a small cut across his face. I leaned my face up and kissed Sesshomaru. He seemed surprised at first but he then kissed me back. I untied the ribbon around his waist and took of his broken armor and fur off. I then let it all drop from the tree. Sesshomaru grabbed my ribbon and my sword and dropped them from the tree as well. I stripped Sesshomaru of his kimono leaving him with only his pants. His hand was just working its way under my kimono when the scent of spider heads was blown towards us and poison sprayed at us. Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped from the tree. The tree was instantly burnt to ashes by the poison. Sesshomaru snarled at the spider heads. "How romantic." Said the spider head at the front of the group. I was just getting plain irritated by the spider heads! "When are you going to stop coming after us?" I asked angrily. "We won't stop until we get revenge!" Said the spider head at the front. "Well then I guess we will keep destroying all of you for the rest of our lives." I said to the spider head. I reached for my sword only to realize that number one it wasn't there! And number two it was broken. It seemed that my only weapon was my flower and my claws. The spider heads ran at us shooting poison. I stayed behind Sesshomaru who the poison had no effect on. Sesshomaru whipped at the spider heads easily taking a large chunk of them out. I grabbed my flower and threw it into the crowd of spiders it went through the heads of numerous demons before returning to my hand. That was when I realized that other demons were also starting to surround us. Above us I could see bat demons. And to our sides I could see tiger demons just waiting to pounce. "Lord Sesshomaru…" A spider head shot poison at me and Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped out of the way. "So you noticed them as well." I nodded. "Why do these demons want to kill us? What did we ever do to them?" I asked. "Well we did nothing to the tigers or the bats. But I am almost positive they want to kill me and take my territory." Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then jumped down and grabbed our stuff. He dodged the attacks from all the demons then jumped into the air. I had climbed onto his back. "Where are we going?" I asked looking at Sesshomaru. "We cannot hope to win that battle with two of us. So we will retreat." Said Sesshomaru. "Can we head back to Raimei Valley?" I asked. "Why?" Asked Sesshomaru a bit of worry in his voice. "Well all my stuff is there at the castle. By now Inuyasha probably killed Hiten and Manten so I should be able to get my stuff back." Sesshomaru looked at me. "Fine, but I am only agreeing because we will probably be safe there. Even some of the strongest demons are afraid to enter Raimei Valley so we should be safe there." Said Sesshomaru. We the headed into Raimei Valley. Sesshomaru stopped at the cliff where I had fallen. I knew that he must have smelled the stale scent of my blood. He looked at me and I looked away. We took the opportunity to get all of our stuff back on. I grabbed my sword from its sheath and looked at it. The blade was broken in half. I sighed. Sesshomaru looked at my broken sword. "How did your sword break?" Asked Sesshomaru. "I was fighting Hiten and he pushed me down the cliff! I used my sword to slow me down but it snapped." I said holding up my broken sword to Sesshomaru. "Wait Hiten pushed you down the cliff and you survived?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Yes, I do have sacred jewel shards after all. And plus I was able to slow myself down shortly before I hit the ground using my sword." Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought. "So that's why…" Said Sesshomaru quietly. "What?" I asked Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha said that he was dead and he saw you fall from the cliff." I gasped. "If he saw me fall from the cliff why didn't that filthy mutt try to help? HE IS SUCH A STUPID UNGREATFUL DOG! HONESTLY YOU SPEND TWENTY YEARS OF YOUR LIFE RAISING SOMEONE AND THEN THEY WATCH YOU FALL FROM A CLIFF AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO HELP! THAT'S STUPID MUTT!" I yelled angrily. "The next time I see that mutt I am going throw him down a five hundred foot cliff with a broken shoulder and see how he likes it!" I said my tail lashing back and forth from my anger. "Let's go." I said getting to my feet and walking past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just came and walked beside me. We got to the castle after a couple hours. When we got there I headed straight for Hiten's room. When I got there I looked everywhere until I finally found my furs. I also found Hiten's arm guards and shoulder guards. I grabbed my armor along with Hiten's arm guards and shoulder guards. I took off my Kimono then put on my fur skirt along with my armor. I then ripped the piece of thread that connected the two sides of my fur. I tied it around both straps of my armor so that it was still sitting across my chest. I then slipped on Hiten's shoulder guards and arm guards. They fit me perfectly and they were probably from when he was younger. I grabbed the fur that used to go around my shoulders along with the kimono I had just been wearing. I tied the ribbon from the kimono around my waist. I then walked into the hall. I wondered where Soten was. She was now the only member of the thunder demon tribe. This meant that she had to live and continue the thunder demon tribe. Sesshomaru stood in the hallway waiting for me. "Let's get going. There are some things I want to look into." Said Sesshomaru heading for the exit. That was when I spotted Soten watching us from behind a half closed door. Sesshomaru noticed her and appeared behind her. She gasped. "Leave her alone Sesshomaru! She is not a threat." I said walking over to Soten. "Oichi. That half demon Inuyasha destroyed both Hiten and Manten!" Said Soten. Sesshomaru looked down at Soten. Sesshomaru walked back towards the door. "Let's go." Said Sesshomaru walking outside. "Wait we cant just leave her here alone Lord Sesshomaru!" I said grabbing Soten's hand and following Sesshomaru. "Yes we can and we will. We don't have time to waste protecting someone like her! She is a little kid. And like I don't have my hands full protecting you!" He said turning around and walking away. I swallowed hard. Was it really that much of a pain protecting me. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Did Sesshomaru really think I was that weak that I needed him to always protect me? I felt a two tears drip down my face. And I wiped them away. Sesshomaru turned to look at me. Sesshomaru noticed the tears forming in my eyes. That was when he went completely Inuyasha one me. He moved forward cautiously. "Your not crying are you? No crying!" I felt anger rising inside me as Sesshomaru moved closer. "YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM SO WEAK THAT I CANNOT PROTECT MYSELF? LAST TIME I CHECKED I FOUGHT HITEN FELL DOWN A FIVE HUNDRED FOOT CLIFF WITH A BROKEN SHOULDER AND WAS STILL ABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO INSENSITIVE! AND STUPID, IDIOTIC, STUBBORN, IDIOTIC, RASH AND IDIOTIC! OH DID I FORGET TO MENTION INSENSITIVE AND IDIOTIC!" Sesshomaru seemed taken a back. "Well sorry maybe next time I just won't worry about you or look for you when you disappear! Maybe I'll just leave you to rot! Or maybe next time I won't protect you from spider heads! OR OTHER DEMONS WHO COULD EASILY DESTROY A WEAK WOLF LIKE YOU!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru. I gasped. Tears starting to drip down my face. "How could you say such a thing to me after all we have been through?" I let go of Soten's hand and ran straight past Sesshomaru. I spent all night running. I didn't stop until noon the next day when I got to the mountains. I headed up into the mountains wanting to see Koga. I thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to me earlier. He had said that I was weak and that he protected me from the demons that could easily destroy me. He had called me weak right to my face! After all that we had been through over the last three hundred years! He had called me weak right to my face. Okay so maybe I wasn't as strong as him but no one except Inutaisho was as strong as him. But Inutaisho would have never called me weak especially not to my face. When I got to the edge of the wolf demon tribe's territory I noticed the birds of paradise circling over top of an area up a head. I watched them begin to swoop down. I ran there as fast as I could it only took me a couple seconds to get there. That was when I noticed a bird of paradise swooping down towards Shin'ichi who was trying to help Hakkaku who was going to be carried away by one of the birds. I grabbed my flower from my hair and shot it straight at the bird of paradise that had Hakkaku! It let go of Hakkaku and fell to the ground. "Somebody finish that thing off!" I said opening my hand. My flower flew back and I threw it at the bird of paradise that was headed towards Shin'ichi. Shin'ichi watched my flower go straight through the bird then return to my hand. It tried to fly away but I jumped up and tore it apart with one slash of my claws. I helped the wolf demons fight all the birds. I tore off their wings and they finished them off. By the time Koga showed up half of them had fled while the other half were dead. It felt nice to blow off some steam. "Thanks for saving me Oichi!" Said Hakkaku. "You also owe a thanks to Shin'ichi if he hadnt refused to let the bird take you I wouldn't have been able to kill it before it killed you!" I exclaimed feeling so happy that Hakkaku was alright. "Thanks." Said Shin'ichi from behind me. I turned to look at him then smiled. "Your welcome." He had a cut across his face and across his chest. "We should get you back to the cave so I can take a look at those injuries." I said to Shin'ichi. He nodded. Ginta helped Hakkaku back to the cave and I helped Shin'ichi. Koga was on watch with some of the other wolves who hadnt been in the battle. Once we got back to the cave I attended to all the wounds. I started by attending to the really bad wounds then the small wound. Shin'ichi insisted that he go last because his cuts were shallow. After attending to all the other wounds I went to attend to Shin'ichi's. I sat beside him squeezing herb juice into his wounds. He flinched as I cleaned up the wound across his chest. It was a bit deeper then I expected but I had seen deeper cuts today. There was a lot of rocks and dirt in the wound so I had to clean it up a lot or it might have gotten infected. After I tended to all of his cuts and scrapes I bandaged his chest. I then made him lay down. I got some water and gave him some along with some food. I then sat beside him waiting for Koga to get back. "Oichi?" Said Shin'ichi quietly. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can I rest my head in your lap?" I looked down at him he looked exhausted. He had blood stains on his face and it looked like he had been taking hits from the birds of paradise for days. "Sure." I said gently. He rested his head on my lap and it made me think of when Koga and I had been young. It was like the thought of Koga had summoned him because a moment later he walked into the cave with a boar slung over his shoulder. He gave it to Ginta and walked over to me. He sat down beside me. "Oichi you're leading him on." Whispered Koga in my ear looking down at Shin'ichi. "I know but he looks so exhausted. I don't care if Im leading him on! I would rather be with Shin'ichi then Sesshomaru!" I said quietly to Koga. "What did he do?" Asked Koga. "He called me weak right to my face! He said that I can't even protect myself! Last time I checked I just protected myself and my friends from the birds of paradise!" Koga looked at me. "By the way thanks! I am the only one in the tribe who is really strong enough to kill the birds of paradise so I end up having to protect my tribe mates a lot! So help is a nice thing every once and a while!" Said Koga. "Can we go for a little walk?" Asked Koga. I nodded. I gently placed Shin'ichi's head down then followed Koga out of the cave. It was the full moon. We climbed to the top of the waterfall and sat there together. "Listen Oichi. Things are getting really dangerous around here! I don't know how much longer me and the wolf demon tribe will be able to survive! We are starting to run out of food because both the humans and the birds of paradise are hunting 90 percent of our food. I have been thinking that we might end up moving down to the cave of Bankoryu. But if we don't decide to move in time and I end up dying I would like you to take over the tribe and protect everyone!" Said Koga looking me in the eyes. Now I knew this was serious! Koga was asking me to protect the tribe if he died! "No, because I am going to make sure you survive! You cannot die on me after all we have been through together Koga! You are my brother and there is no way in hell that I am going to let some stupid birds come along and kill you! I don't care if I die protecting you! I have always been prepared to die protecting you Koga, since I was ten years old! I don't care what you say or do! But you are going to survive! No matter what I have to do! No matter whom I have to kill to make you survive! But you will survive! You will live a long life! You will rule over and protect the wolf demon tribe, and I will protect you!" I hugged Koga and he wrapped his arms around me. "I swear if you die on me Koga I will bring you back to life then kill you again! Got it?" I asked. Koga nodded. "Got it!" Said Koga releasing me. I noticed wolf demons coming out of the cave. They looked up. I kept hugging Koga. "Dude let go! Let go of me Oichi!" Said Koga who seemed to want to keep his tough guy rep intact! I then let go of Koga. And laughed. "Im gonna get you for that Oichi!" Said Koga jumping at me. I jumped out of the way then down the waterfall. I easily dodged Koga. He jumped at me but I jumped up then stepped on his head. "Too slow!" I said running around Koga to tease him. After half an hour I let Koga push me into the small pond at the bottom of the waterfall. But I pulled him in with me! We then walked back to the cave shivering from falling into the cold water. We then sat down together and ate after dinner we layed down beside each other. "Hey Koga you wouldn't happen to have an extra sword lying around her would you?" I asked thinking that it would be a good idea to have a sword! "Yeah, I have lots of swords lying around here!" Exclaimed Koga. "Then can you give me one in the morning?" I asked. "Why?" I scratched my head. "Well I kinda broke father's sword! I am going to get it fixed in a little while by a sword smith named Totosai but I need a sword until then!" Koga sighed. "Okay. And by the way, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU BROKE FATHER'S SWORD!" Koga rested his head against my shoulder and we both easily fell asleep.**

**I woke up the next morning a couple minutes after Koga. Koga showed me the swords that he had and I ended up grabbing two large swords which I wore across my back. I then spent half the day walking around the wolf demon tribe's territory with Koga. We checked all the borders to make sure that everything was okay. We then came back to the cave at about noon. When we got back Sesshomaru was standing talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. I let out a huff of frustration and walked right past him. "She's mad." Said Ginta quietly to Hakkaku. I looked back at them and snarled. They both ran behind Koga. They then peeked over Koga's shoulders at me. I spotted Shin'ichi sitting against the wall of the cave. I walked over and sat down beside him. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me. "Hey Oichi." Said Shin'ichi. "Hey. How are your injuries?" I asked genuinely curious how he was feeling. "Well all the small cuts and scrapes have healed but the cut across my chest still hurts a lot." Said Shin'ichi. "I could take another look at it if you want." I said looking at him. He was pale and I had a feeling that something was wrong. He nodded. "I would really like that. Something just doesn't feel right. The wound doesn't seem to have healed at all which is abnormal. By now my wound would be half healed." I nodded. Shin'ichi took off his fur and his armor. Sesshomaru then walked over. I gently began to untie the bandage. "I don't want to talk about it now Sesshomaru!" I said as he walked over. "Well we have to talk about it!" I let out another huff of frustration. "Well we don't have to talk about it now!" I said angrily. "Yes but the longer we go without talking about it the less were going to want to talk about it." Said Sesshomaru. "I do know that! You know what I haven't wanted to talk about it at all!" I said. "Well we must talk about it." I could hear irritation creeping into Sesshomaru's voice. I stopped untying the bandage and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!" I said also starting to feel irritated. "Why are you so afraid of talking about it?" Asked Sesshomaru. Shin'ichi was looking at us with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "So what you think Im weak, and a scardey cat!" I said to him angrily. "Will you stop twisting my words and actually listen to me?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Maybe I don't want to listen to you!"**

**"Well did you ever think that maybe you should listen to me?"**

**"Why because you're a powerful lord and I am just a weak wolf demon?"**

**"Listen I didn't mean what I said!" I laughed. "Since when doesn't the all mighty Sesshomaru mean what he says?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Oichi…" Asked Shin'ichi. "Fine then we don't have to talk about it! Knowing you you'll probably move onto someone else in my family! Maybe Inuyasha!" I gasped. I then got to my feet. "Well do you know what I am so sick of you! You're so stubborn and arrogant and you are so un-loyal that it makes me sick to my stomach!" Sesshomaru snarled. "Oh and you call yourself loyal! You told me you loved me then completely forgot about me and fell in love with my father!" I snarled. "Yeah and your one to talk! Because before I fell in love with Inutaisho you promised you would protect me then when I was actually in danger it was Inutaisho who saved me while you stood there getting mad at him for leaving your mother and getting Izayoi pregnant!" Sesshomaru snarled again. "Oichi?" Asked Shin'ichi again. "Well do you know what I meant what I said! You are weak! You can't even protect yourself from the spider heads! You need me to stand as your shield against their pathetic poison! I can't believe that father would put all of his trust into someone as weak as you! And I cannot believe that he expects you to teach me compassion and kindness!" I gasped. "That's right I knew all along! That's the only reason that you're traveling with me! You are just faking! You don't love me!" Said Sesshomaru. "You are such an idiot! That was the one thing I wasn't lying about!"**

**"Oh yeah sure!" Said Sesshomaru. "OICHI?" Yelled Shin'ichi. "WHAT?" I yelled back. That was when I smelled his blood. Sesshomaru stood in my way. I pushed him out of my way and kneeled down in front of Shin'ichi. I gently untied the rest of the bandage to look at his wound. Blood was dripping from the wound and I could see poison as well. Sesshomaru kneeled down beside me. "Where is this poison coming from?" I asked looking at Sesshomaru. I took a cloth and gently cleaned the wound. I saw something shard that looked like a stone. I reached my hand towards it and it pricked my hand. I then pulled my hand away and looked at the mark on my hand. It looked like a sting. That was when I felt my hand starting to go numb. I could feel the poison quickly moving through my veins. My sight started to blur and I grabbed Sesshomaru. He pulled me against him and I blacked out. **

**I awoke a couple hours later lying in Sesshomaru's lap. "Oichi are you alright?" Asked Sesshomaru. Koga was leaning over his shoulder looking at me. "Shin'ichi! Is he alright?" I asked worriedly. Sesshomaru nodded. "It turns out it was a scorpion, an insect from the continent. It had made itself a burrow in the gash across Shin'ichi's chest! Because of that the injury wouldn't heal." Said Koga. "We gave you both some antidote for the poison." Said Koga. I nodded and layed my head back against Sesshomaru. That was when I remembered out earlier argument. I sat up and Sesshomaru looked at me. I found myself entranced by those gorgeous golden eyes again! I looked away and pulled myself to my feet. Sesshomaru also got up and stood right behind me. I walked from the cave and Sesshomaru followed me out. I then jumped up to my rock in the middle of the waterfall. I sat down and looked up at the night sky. Sesshomaru jumped up and sat down on the rock beside me. "Why are you still here? I know you and you don't like to spend time around…" I was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing me. He pulled away a moment later. I blinked in surprise. "Well that was a bit unexpected." I said looking at Sesshomaru. My nose felt a bit stuffed up and I sniffled. "YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOO!" Wolves from below began cheering. That was when Sesshomaru looked away from me and turned into Shin'ichi. I gasped. I gritted my teeth. "Well now instead of you falling down the waterfall I am going to push you down the waterfall!" I said getting to my feet. "Im sorry I had to preserve my pride! Ginta and Hakkaku were making fun of me!" I let out a huff of annoyance. "Can you help me murder them?" Asked Shin'ichi. I nodded. "Let's get them!" I said. I was a bit worried about Shin'ichi's wounds re-opening but he didn't seem to care. We easily caught Ginta and Hakkaku and threw them into the pond at the bottom of the waterfall! We then high fived each other and Shin'ichi pulled me against him. That was when Sesshomaru pried me from Shin'ichi's arms and pulled me against him like he had with Kagewaki. He snarled at Shin'ichi. This was the real Sesshomaru I could tell! Mostly because of the strong aura the Tenseiga had. Before I had been too tired to notice but now I was alert. "Hey! Give her back!" Exclaimed Shin'ichi as Sesshomaru held me against him moving to make sure that Shin'ichi couldn't steal me from him. He then turned to look at Shin'ichi. They stood there glaring at each other. "A canine should be with a canine! Not a royal idiot like you!" Exclaimed Shin'ichi. "I am a canine! I am a dog demon! And remind me next time not to save you! And a beautiful wolf like Oichi doesn't belong with an idiotic and weak wolf like you!" Said Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at Shin'ichi. Sesshomaru then grabbed me by the wrist and walked into the woods. "Tell Koga I say bye!" I said to Shin'ichi. Sesshomaru let go of my wrist and I walked beside him. "How are you feeling?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Better." I said. We then headed to the lake of Sokoryu to get Jaken and Lusa. When we got there Lusa and Jaken were sitting in front of the cabin. "LORD SESSHOMARU YOUR BACK! I WAS SO WORRIED! IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED!" Exclaimed Jaken. I glared down at Jaken. "Let's go." Said Sesshomaru. "Okay." I grabbed Lusa and stepped on Jaken while following Lord Sesshomaru. I caught up to him and walked at his side. Sesshomaru had been worried about me when I had gotten poisoned. He cared about me that was a good enough reason to forgive him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakotsu**

**10 years earlier**

**I ran through the forest away from the village. After about five minutes I stopped thinking that I was out of the reach of the demons. That was when a demon jumped at me and bit into my arm. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. That was when someone slashed the demon to pieces. I looked up to see a man. He looked about 17 or 18. He had long black hair which was tied into a braid which fell half way down his back. He had blue eyes and a purple four pointed star on his forehead. He wore a white outfit along with light purple armor and a red ribbon around his waist. In his right hand he held a large halberd. He kneeled down in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand. That was when more men came six of them to be exact. Wait could they be the band of seven! The band of seven was a group of seven mercenaries who loved to kill! Wait if they were from the band of seven then how come they hadn't killed me yet? I backed away. "Are you the band of seven?" I asked as all the men looked at me. "Hey Bankotsu are you going to make the little brat beg for mercy?" Asked a large black haired man. He had green stripes on his face and looked verry strong. The man who had been called Bankotsu looked back at the other man and snarled. The other man backed off and Bankotsu directed his attention to me again. "Yes we are the band of seven." Said Bankotsu calmly. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked my hand sitting on my sword. I wasn't verry good at fighting but I would if I had to! "What's your name?" Asked Bankotsu. "Karakotsu." I said to Bankotsu. That was when demons jumped at me. Bankotsu spun his halberd and I watched it go in circles. He then used it to slay all the demons. I heard a rustle from behind me and I moved back as a giant centipede emerged from the trees and jumped at me. I only just dodged its first attack. I then turned to run but tripped and fell forward into Bankotsu's arms. Bankotsu held me with one arm and killed the demon with the other. I looked up at Bankotsu. "Well Karakotsu how would you like to travel with us?" Asked Bankotsu. I nodded. The first thing we did was Bankotsu took me to a river and washed me up. I had dirt all over my face arms and legs as well as bruises and cuts from the demon attack. Although they would probably heal within a day seeing as how I was a half demon. Bankotsu then got me a new Kimono. It was white and purple with a red band to tie it all together. We then made camp for the night. Bankotsu made a fire and introduced me to everyone. The man who had been talking to Bankotsu earlier was Suikotsu! Then there was Mukotsu and Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Jakotsu! Everyone except Bankotsu was sitting by the fire. Bankotsu sat in a tree on the edge of the clearing. I got up and walked over to the tree. I looked up at Bankotsu. I then climbed up the tree and sat down beside him. He looked at me. "Bankotsu can I ask you a question?" I asked hoping he said yes. "Sure, feel free to ask me as many questions as you want." Said Bankotsu. "Why did you ask me to join you?" Bankotsu seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I took pity on you because you reminded me of myself when I was your age. My whole village was slaughtered by demons and I had to find my way through the world on my own. Back then I wished that someone would have taken me in and given me shelter from the awful things that I couldn't protect myself from. But I quickly taught myself to defend myself from those awful things. But yeah I thought that you might feel the same way so that's why I asked you to travel with us." Said Bankotsu. I nodded. "Well will you teach me how to defend myself from those awful things Bankotsu?" I asked truly curious. Bankotsu nodded. "Sure if you want." He then layed his head back against the tree branch. "You should get some sleep Karakotsu we leave first thing tomorrow morning." Said Bankotsu. I nodded and climbed down the tree. I curled up among the roots of the tree and closed my eyes. Someone sat down beside me and I looked up to see it was Jakotsu. I felt safe having so many strong people to protect me. But still you would think that a group of mercenaries wouldn't want a kid my age traveling with them. I closed my eyes and easily feel to sleep.**

**6 months later**

**Bankotsu had just accepted a deal. We were going to attack a village in the eastern lands as an advance team. I had gotten to see my sister who was now married to the young lord of the castle. We headed towards the village that we were to destroy. I had become much stronger over the six months that Bankotsu and the others had been training me. It was mostly Bankotsu and Jakotsu who trained me but every now and then some of the others would help. When we got to the village we easily wiped every thing except its army out. We all relaxed in a small area at the bottom of a cliff. "That was easy!" Said Bankotsu who was sitting up on a rock with his Banryu beside him. "It was over much too quickly." Said Jakotsu who was sitting beside me. "Yes no kidding!" Said Ginkotsu. "These pathetic lords and their warriors are no match for the band of seven!" Said Jakotsu. "Tell me big brother don't you think it is about time we found a castle of our own to be lords and masters of? Think of it you could even become Shogun!" Said Renkotsu. "I think it'd be too much trouble!" We all laughed. "What about you? Do you wish to be the lord of a castle or even shogun?" Asked Bankotsu. "Big brother you'd be far better suited then I!" Said Renkotsu. "Hey I'll even help me if you want me to! My own ambition is simply to kill as many people as humanly possible! Now that excites me!" Exclaimed Bankotsu. "Yeah! What a turn on!" Said Jakotsu. "Don't worry there are plenty of victims for each of us and then some!" Said Suikotsu. We all laughed again. I liked it here with the band of seven! I always felt safe and they helped me through everything. We weren't just a team we were a group of friends! We looked out for each other. That was when the army from the village showed up. We all got to our feet. "Ha haven't they learned their lesson yet?" Asked Jakotsu. "Yes time for more killing!" Said Ginkotsu. "Okay lets get to work." Said Bankotsu as he walked towards the army of men. That was when shots came from behind us and the army from the castle we had made a deal with stood on the cliff looking down at us. Bankotsu looked up at them. "Hey I thought we were supposed to be the advance team!" Exclaimed Bankotsu angrily. "The band of seven has become too notorious!" Said the general from the castle. "So you changed your mind about paying us?" Asked Bankotsu. "You are too blood thirsty whether you act as friend or foe to them! The lords of the land have decided that the band of seven has become too strong!" Said the general. "Oh no!" Said Jakotsu. "Brother Bankotsu!" Said Suikotsu. I ran to Bankotsu's side. "If that is so do you really think you can defeat us now?" Asked Bankotsu as the snow began to fall. "There is no where you can run! The lords of the region have united to see that you are destroyed!" Said the general. Bankotsu looked around as more armies surrounded us. "What now?" Asked Renkotsu. "Run!" Exclaimed Bankotsu. He grabbed me and ran. They started shooting arrows at us. We then ran right through heading up towards the mountains. Once we got up into the mountains a large blizzard started. Bankotsu held me close to him. I rested my head against his chest. We walked for three days before all the armies caught up with us. We then fought as hard as we could but we were all caught. I watched as one by one they beheaded everyone in the band of seven. They saved Bankotsu for last and Bankotsu struggled in their arms. It turns out my sister had ordered that the men not hurt me. I was to be taken back to the castle. I watched them bring the sword down about to kill Bankotsu. I broke free from my capture and knocked the sword from the mans hands. Bankotsu seemed surprised. I hugged him. I didn't want Bankotsu to die! Bankotsu had treated me better then anyone else! I had always been treated awfully because I was a half demons but Bankotsu didn't care! Bankotsu rested his head on mine. He then kissed my forehead. "Be strong for us Karakotsu." Whispered Bankotsu. One of the men the dragged me from Bankotsu and they beheaded him. I felt salty tears drip down my face. I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu please forgive me! This is all my fault! If only I hadnt been such a burden!" I said quietly to myself. The general then took me back to the castle. Only when I got there did I remember I had a blade hidden beneath my arm guard. My sister stood there waiting for me when I got to the castle. She kneeled in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Karakotsu everything will be okay now! I know those mercenaries made you do those awful things!" She said to me. "Your wrong! I was not made to do anything! I chose what I wanted! And you its your fault all my comrades are dead! I wont forgive you for this!" I exclaimed angrily. I jerked my arm out and the hidden blade ripped through my arm guard and my sleeve. I then cut straight through my sister's neck and her head fell to the ground. Her husband walked in. "What have you done?" Asked the young lord. "It's her fault that Bankotsu was beheaded so I returned the deed!" I said to the young lord. All the men in the room moved towards me. "Leave the girl be. She may be of use to us!" Said the young lord's father from behind me. **

**10 years later**

**Over the last ten years I was trained at the castle and was now one of the castle's best warriors. Although unlike all the other warriors I mostly worked alone. I fought the smaller battles but won them easily. Every now and then I went out to battle with the armies but not verry often! I was more of a lone mercenary instead of castle soldier. Right now me and a group of the castle's best warriors were headed off to look for a demon named Sesshomaru. He was the ruler of the western lands and the lord believed that if me and his best men went after Sesshomaru we could kill him and rule over the western lands. The general of the castle was out at war and the young lord had died of a terrible illness only a few months earlier. The men followed me headed to the western shore. It was said that Sesshomaru had a cabin along the western shore that he went to often along with a cabin on the lake of Sokoryu. The lord believed we could kill Sesshomaru but I highly doubted it! I had heard the rumors about Sesshomaru. He was a powerful dog demon and the son of Inutaisho who the demon world had been in awe of. He easily defeated all of his foe's getting away with no injuries due to his speed superior strength and amazing intellect. When we got to the cabin no one was there but there was a stale scent. It was the scent of sandal wood and wet dog which I guessed was Sesshomaru. And there was also the scent of wolf along with the scent of a feline and an odd scent sort of like that of a toad. The scent of wolf had to be Oichi the wolf demon. She was said to be in love with Sesshomaru and she was the older sister of Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe. The scent of feline had to be Oichi's feline companion Lusa and the scent of toad had to be Jaken an odd imp who served under Sesshomaru. I followed their scent. It lead into the forest. It then lead into a cave and out into a meadow and a forest and through the woods. Once we got through the woods the scent ended. I gasped. "Oh no I lost their scent!" I exclaimed. All the men sighed. I thought of my father. My father had been a wolf demon. Because of that I had a verry good sense of smell. But even though I was a half demons my sister hadnt been. She had been a human nothing more and nothing less. That was when the wind blew Sesshomaru's scent in my direction. It was faint but I was sure of it. I followed the scent and it lead me to another patch of forest. I went in and the scent of Sesshomaru began to strengthen. The men followed me as I followed the scent. That was when I heard talking. It was already night time and the crescent moon was high in the sky. We all poked our heads out of the bushes to look into the clearing. We kept quiet careful not to let them know we were here. "So Lord Sesshomaru what do you intend to do now?" Asked a girl. It had to be Oichi. Oichi sat beside Sesshomaru resting her head on his shoulder. That was when Oichi got to her feet. "Im going to get some water seeing as how I know your not going to answer my question." She said sighing and walking towards us. We all ducked our heads down and moved to the side. "Oichi don't move." Said Sesshomaru. There was a bit of silence before Sesshomaru's whip hit two of the men sending them flying backwards. The rest of us got to our feet. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Oichi and narrowed his eyes at us. I grabbed both my swords from the sheaths across my back. Oichi moved to Sesshomaru's side. She then laughed. "Humans and a half demon!" She exclaimed smirking. I jumped forward and slashed at the arrogant wolf demon. She easily dodged my attack and grabbed her two swords from across her back. "I thought wolves fought with their hands and feet!" I said to Oichi. "That's only wolves that live in a pack! I am a lone wolf!" Said Oichi jumping at me. Our swords clashed and she swung herself under the swords and kicked me in the gut. I stumbled back. Sesshomaru watched from a far. "Maybe you'll actually be able to put up a fight! I wouldn't mind getting into a good fight because this world is sorely lacking good fights now a days!" Said Oichi. She was verry arrogant. She jumped at me one more time. I expected her to try to swing under and kick me in the gut again but she didn't. She spun both her swords and struck my sword over and over again until they went flying from my hands. She slashed at me but I jumped back into a tree. I looked down at Oichi. She was strong. Although I doubted she was as strong as Sesshomaru. I jumped down the tree to all the men. "One of you get that sword!" I said pointing at my sword which was all the way on the other side of the clearing. The men nodded and two of them went to retrieve my sword. Oichi slashed at me and I jumped out of her way and grabbed my sword. I then jumped back to the men. The other men came back with my sword and they handed it to me. I sheathed both of my swords. "Let's retreat! It is futile to try to fight them. Oichi is too strong for all of us meaning that we wouldn't even be able to bruise Sesshomaru." I said to the men. "But…" Said one of the men. "Anyone who wants to live can follow me back to the castle." I said and I turned headed back towards the castle. I wouldn't fight when it was futile. I didn't plan on dying for a stupid thing like that. I still believed that Bankotsu and the others would come back eventually and I would wait for them no matter how long I had to wait. If I was going to die then I would die at Bankotsu's side. I didn't care what anyone said that was how I would die! Bankotsu would come back eventually I believed that with all my heart!**

*******Oichi***

******I sat back down beside Sesshomaru by the fire. "Those pathetic fools! Did they really think that a bunch of humans and a half demon could beat us?" I asked stroking Lusa's fur. "I agree!" Said Jaken from the other side of the fire. Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought. "Oichi do you know where Totosai lives?" Asked Sesshomaru. I shook my head. "I have no idea. I have been looking for him because I got the other piece of my sword and now I need him to repair it but I have no idea where he lives." I said to Sesshomaru. "I'll be back Im going to get a drink of water." I said to Sesshomaru who nodded. I got a drink of water from the river. I then sat looking into the water. Lusa sat beside me also looking down into the water. I had been thinking about Kagewaki a lot lately. It wouldn't have been so bad to have married Kagewaki. He was kind and handsome and wasn't insensitive like Sesshomaru. That was when I felt something bite my neck. I hit my neck and squashed whatever it was. I then opened my hand and Myoga fell into my hand. "What are you doing here Myoga?" I asked. "Even a flea gets cravings for something different every once and a while. Master definantly had good taste in people! Everyone who served under him has delicious blood!" Said Myoga. I rolled my eyes at the flea. "All though I have to admit you have some pretty tasty blood! Maybe even better then Lord Inuyasha's!" I sighed. I got up and walked back to the clearing with Myoga still in my hand. "Hey Myoga would you happen to know where Totosai lives? Because I broke my sword and I need him to fix it!" I said to Myoga. When I got back to the clearing Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree and Jaken was asleep by the fire. Lusa went and curled up beside Sesshomaru. He gently stroked the feline's fur. I walked over to him and sat down. "Im sorry but I am not allowed to reveal the whereabouts of Totosai's home." Said Myoga. Sesshomaru looked down at the flea. Myoga took one look at Sesshomaru then darted from my hand. I easily caught the flea. Even Myoga couldn't out run me and Myoga was a pro at fleeing. I sat back down beside Sesshomaru holding Myoga in place. "So where does Totosai live Myoga?" I asked the flea. "Wait what's that over there?" I looked down at Myoga. "Over where?" I asked the flea. "What is that thing covering the moon?" That was when all the moonlight faded. I looked up. It seemed to be a large blob of something. Myoga took the opportunity to escape. I didn't chase after the flea I merely sighed. "Stupid flea." I muttered. I then rested my head against the tree trunk and easily fell asleep. **

**A couple weeks later**

**I followed Sesshomaru out of the cabin. That was when I heard an odd noise. It sounded like I had squished something. I moved my foot and saw Myoga. "Oh no it's you two again!" Exclaimed Myoga. The flea tried to run but Sesshomaru caught Myoga and we held the flea still. **

**"Okay Myoga tell us where Totosai is! Or else we will kill you!" I said to the flea. "Okay please don't hurt me. But it will come at a price I want a meal." Said Myoga**

**"Listen once you tell us where Totosai is you can drink as much of Sesshomaru's blood as you want!" I said to Myoga. The flea seemed to be deep in thought. "Well Lord Sesshomaru does have tasty blood like his father. Okay it's a deal." Said Myoga. Sesshomaru looked at me. I moved closer to Sesshomaru. "Hey no one said you cant squish Myoga after he tells us." I whispered to Sesshomaru. He smirked. Myoga then showed us to where Totosai lived. Sesshomaru and I walked in together. I poked a small hole in my food pouch and stuffed Myoga in there. I walked over to Totosai who was sitting alone on a large stone in the middle of the room. "Hey Totosai." I said to Totosai. "Oh hi there Oichi. What can I do for you?" Asked Totosai. I grabbed my sword and the broken piece of it. Sesshomaru stood behind me. "I broke my sword and I need you to fix it." I said to Totosai. He nodded. I handed him the pieces of my sword. Like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's swords my sword had been made of a fang from my father's mouth. My sword of course wasn't as powerful because my father wasn't as powerful but my sword still meant a lot to me. He looked at the two pieces of the sword. "What were you doing with this sword cutting down trees?" Asked Totosai. "No I had to dig it into a cliff. If I hadnt I would be dead." I said to Totosai. The old sword smith sighed. "I can fix it but I will need something to bond the two pieces together." Totosai reached over to grab something. "Open up for me Oichi." Said Totosai. I opened my mouth curious about what the sword smith planned on doing. He then pulled out one of my fangs. I let out a yelp. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. "I told you I needed something to bond the two pieces. So stop whining! Your fang will grow back in a mere half a day!" Said Totosai. I sighed. I then walked out of the forge. I stood outside waiting for Sesshomaru. He came out a couple minutes later. We then headed off. We had to wait a week for the sword to be done. And I could pick up my sword when Sesshomaru picked up his. We then headed to the cabin on the lake of Sokoryu to wait for Sesshomaru's sword. There was a hot spring just a little ways away from the cabin. It was surrounded by large boulders and tree's making it nice and private! It was the perfect place to relax. I couldn't remember the last time I had, had a bath. I climbed into the hot spring leaving a towel and my clothing and armor beside the hot spring. I sighed. I sat there with Lusa. She was in my arms. She seemed to enjoy the hot spring. I heard a bit of a commotion and I saw Sesshomaru Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga walk over. I screamed. I grabbed rocks and threw them at all four boys. They all rubbed their heads. "Ouch what was that for?" Asked Koga. "Get lost!" I yelled at all four boys. They all left. I sighed. I tried to relax again but found it hard. I got out of the hot spring and got dressed. I then slipped my two swords into their sheaths across my back. I headed back to the cabin. Sesshomaru sat against the wall while Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku sat in front of the fire still rubbing their heads. I huffed. "What are you three doing here?" I asked truly curious. "We came to get you. We need your help up in the mountains! The birds of paradise have more then tripled since the last time you were there. We need your help to take them down." Said Koga. I nodded. "Okay well if need be Sesshomaru…" Koga snarled. "We don't need his help this is a battle for only wolf demons." Said Koga. I nodded. "Just wait we'll have dinner then head into the mountains." Koga nodded. I walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down beside him. He looked at me and smirked. "Hey what are you smirking at?" I asked Sesshomaru. He shook his head and looked away still smirking. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" I said huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. "So Im gonna go with Koga if you need me send Lusa to come and find me. We will have dinner then leave." I said to Sesshomaru. He nodded. I leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. He didn't seem to mind. He watched me as I headed for the door. "Come on you three lets go and get some fish!" I exclaimed. All three boys seemed to be drooling. I smiled and shook my head. We then headed out to the lake and caught some fish. We came back in and roasted the fish over the fire. We all ate our fish and there was still one left. That was when I realized that Sesshomaru hadnt even eaten. Everyone else including Jaken and Lusa had eaten but Sesshomaru hadnt. I grabbed the fish and walked over to him. I sat down beside him and handed him the fish. "You must be hungry." I said looking at him. He looked away from me. "Not really, you have it if your still hungry." Said Sesshomaru. "Well even if your not that hungry you should still eat something. Why don't we share?" I said still looking at Sesshomaru. He looked at me then nodded. He ate half of the fish and I ate the other half. I moved closer to Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard Koga snarl. "Hey were leaving now is not the time to go all lovey dovey!" Exclaimed Koga. Sesshomaru snarled and I kissed his cheek. He seemed to not be satisfied with that and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I was almost positive it was just to make Koga mad. I got up and walked beside Koga back to the mountains. When we got there a group of wolves was under attack. Koga and I both jumped into action tearing apart bird after bird. We then headed back to the cave. We relaxed together and talked about what strategy we would use to defeat the birds of paradise. That was when midnight came running over to me. Midnight was the only black wolf in the tribe. She was black with white paws, a white under belly a white mane and whit ears. She sat in my lap and I ran my fingers through her thick fur. Midnight was my wolf. I had found her in the forest when she was injured. But she would be safer with the wolf demon tribe so she lived here with Koga. We spent about a week planning and trying to make sure no more wolves got hurt. One of the birds of paradise had a scared jewel shard so we had to find out which one had it and destroy it! **

**Koga and I headed after a thief who had taken a scared jewel shard from Koga. The wolves followed us. We got to the village where the thief was. He was running into the river trying to get to a boat. The wolves jumped into the water and grabbed the thief. They then pulled him out of the water and Koga walked forward. "I had to search high and low for you, you dirty thief." Koga kneeled down and grabbed his head so he had to look up at Koga. "Now hand over the sacred jewel shard that you've stolen from me." Said Koga. "Alright I wont run away." He grabbed the sacred jewel shard and pushed it forwards to Koga. Koga grabbed the sacred jewel shard and smirked. He got to his feet and turned and walked a couple steps in my direction. "You are letting me go? Thank you for your mercy!" Said the thief. "Hm…" Koga turned around and slashed at the thief. He was instantly killed and Koga's fingers were coated in blood. "You fool I would've forgotten." Said Koga shaking some blood from his fingers. "Alright I've gotten what I wanted Im going on a head. You stay in the village and feed to your hearts desire then catch up with me when your done!" Said Koga to the wolves. The wolves then started to attack people. I found this rather cruel but it was true that the wolves had to eat! "Koga there is something I have to do! I'll catch up with you when Im done!" Koga nodded. The wind had blown Sesshomaru's scent towards me. I headed into the forest looking for Sesshomaru. I came out in a meadow and saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, Lusa and an odd two headed dragon. Sesshomaru must have gotten it while I was away. Sesshomaru threw a stone at Jaken and he fell backwards. "Hey Sesshomaru!" I said as I walked over to him. I noticed that there was a rip in his kimono and he carried the stale scent of the wind scar. I ran forward and hugged him. "Inuyasha got you with the wind scar didn't he?" I asked worried about Sesshomaru. "Yes but Tenseiga transported me away before the wind scar destroyed me." Said Sesshomaru. I sighed. "The Tenseiga isn't so useless now is it?" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru. That was when the wind blew in our direction bringing with it the scent of blood. Sesshomaru pulled away from me and headed into the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I followed him. We got into the forest where a young human girl lay. I gasped my brothers wolves had done this to something so young and innocent. "What is that? Whew she's a goner that's for sure!" Said Jaken walking over to the little girl's body. "She must have been attacked by wolves! Look at the teeth marking! Do you recognize this pathetic human?" Asked Jaken. Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought. He then drew the Tenseiga. "What? What are you doing sire?" Asked Jaken. I stood behind Sesshomaru. The Tenseiga pulsed. "Interesting. I can see them they are from the underworld. I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga." This had to be it! Sesshomaru could see the pallbearers from the underworld! "Huh? Another test! What are you doing sire what are you doing?" Asked Jaken. Sesshomaru cut through the air. He had just cut down the pallbearers. I gasped then smiled. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga then kneeled down in front of the young girl. He gently held her in his arm. I kneeled down beside him and the young girl. Sesshomaru gasped and his eyes widened when the girl's heart began to beat and she opened her eyes. I gasped and smiled. "She came back to life! Lord Sesshomaru you resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga!" The girl stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. He got to his feet. He then turned and walked away. I sighed and Jaken gasped. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Jaken. I stood beside the little girl. Jaken began to talk and I tuned the annoying imp out. The little girl watched Sesshomaru as he walked away. She then ran after him and I followed her. We got to the meadow and Sesshomaru was sitting beside Lusa and the two headed dragon. I sat down beside him. I then gestured for the little girl to come over. "You were in the village with those wolves." Said the little girl. I looked down. "I was with my brother. I didn't approve of what he was doing but I have no control over his wolves so I couldn't stop them. I am sorry for what happened to you please forgive me." I said to the little girl. She nodded. She then walked over and sat down beside me. "So what's your name?" Asked the little girl. "My name is Oichi and his is Sesshomaru." I said looking at Sesshomaru. "He doesn't talk much. And because of that I have a habit of introducing him to everyone. So what's your name? If your going to be traveling with us we should probably know." I said smiling at the girl. "My name is Rin." I smiled. That was when I heard the wolves howling. I got to my feet. "Well I have to go! Sesshomaru I don't think I need to tell you but I might as well. Get Rin cleaned up and maybe go and get her a new kimono. I still have to finish things up with Koga." Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet. "Okay." Said Sesshomaru. I then followed the sound of the wolves howling back to the village. I met up with Koga half way there and we ran side by side. When we got to the village we jumped out of our cyclones and skidded to a halt in front of the group of people. It was Inuyasha, Kagome, a young fox demon, a girl and a monk. That was when I recognized Kirara. That must mean that the girl is a demons slayer! I thought to myself. "Those two just flew right out of the tornado!" Exclaimed the young fox. Inuyasha and Kagome obviously recognized me. The wolves walked over to Koga and told him the whole story. "Just who are you? Explain yourselves! Why are you killing my wolves?" Asked Koga. I stood behind him keeping my eyes on Inuyasha. "Huh so you're the one controlling this blood thirsty pack!" Said Inuyasha. "And you're their executioner! Damn you all for murdering my underlings! You'll pay with your lives!" Said Koga. The wolves all began to snarl at Inuyasha and the others. "Go on try it! How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood!" Said Inuyasha. "They needed to eat! Got a problem with that mutt face?" Asked Koga. "Did you just call me a mutt?" Inuyasha seemed taken a back. "No your right that would be an insult to canines! You smell much worse!" Exclaimed Koga and I laughed. I had used that exact same line on Inuyasha! "Huh don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!" Exclaimed Inuyasha and I sighed. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and jumped at Koga. Koga dodged Inuyasha's attack and Inuyasha looked up at Koga. Koga spun in the air was enveloped in a cyclone then launched himself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just dodged Koga's punch but Koga then kicked him in the face. Inuyasha was sent flying backwards and he skidded across the ground. "Unreal!" Said the monk. "He's fast!" Said the demon slayer. "Inuyasha watch out he's using the power of the sacred jewel! Their on his legs and right arm!" Exclaimed Kagome. I gasped. So Kagome could see the sacred jewel shards? Then she must know about my six sacred jewel shards! Koga looked back at Kagome. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought you were acting pretty tough but it's only because you got jewel shards! You haven't got any power on your own do ya?" Exclaimed Inuyasha who had gotten to his feet. Koga was looking at Inuyasha. "Huh. Well you gotta know how to use the power you whining whelp!" Exclaimed Koga. "If only you could fight as fast as you can talk! Then we'd get somewhere!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. "Shut up albino runt!" Exclaimed Koga. "You ought to be put down for rabies!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. "Their well matched when it comes to foul behavior." I heard the monk say. "He's a wolf demon!" Said the demon slayer. "You've encountered them before?" Asked the monk. "Im Koga the new leader of the wolf demon tribe! And your destroyer!" Exclaimed Koga running at Inuyasha! What happened to little innocent Koga? But then again what happened to little innocent Inuyasha? That's right they both grew up to be temperamental, stubborn, arrogant, idiotic idiots! I looked over at the demon slayer. "I've heard about them from other demon slayers! Their demons who control wolves! Although they appear human they're no different from the wolves they command!" Said the female demon slayer. The wolves started to move closer to them snarling. Midnight stood calmly at my side. "Their closing in from either side!" Said the young fox demon. "Kirara!" Said the female demon slayer. Kirara ran forward. She was enveloped in flames and she turned to her full form! She roared at the wolves and they ran away. I sighed. "They ran home with their tails between their legs! The rest is up to Inuyasha!" Said the young fox demon. I snarled and so did midnight. "What was that little fox?" I asked snarling at him. The fox hid behind Kirara. "Careful or you might just become my next meal!" I said to the fox. The fox ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. I huffed and looked back at Koga and Inuyasha. Koga fell through the air and crushed a whole house. "Huh what a joke! You can barely keep up on the defensive let alone attack!" Said Koga. I looked at Inuyasha. He was looking down at the Tetsusaiga. "I'll blast it on this mangy wolf!" Said Inuyasha. I gasped. Did Inuyasha plan on taking down Koga with the wind scar? Koga ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and Koga kept running at him. "Tetsusaiga!" Yelled Inuyasha. Koga stopped and jumped into the air. "Huh something's wrong." Koga jumped back onto the roof of a house and I jumped beside him. "Let's retreat! This is too dangerous!" Said Koga. We then jumped from the roof and headed back towards the mountains. We only went half way into the mountains because Koga wanted to find out more about Inuyasha. He had sent the wolves to spy on Inuyasha. We had found a cave to sleep in. I was lying inside the cave waiting for Koga to come and get some rest. I knew that he was extremely durable and could run for almost three days straight but I didn't care! I still believed that he should get some rest every now and then. It was almost midnight already and Koga still hadnt gotten any sleep. I gave up and went to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning and walked outside the cave. Koga stood on a ledge looking out at the sky the wolves standing behind him. Midnight walked over to me and rubbed against my legs. I pet her then walked over to Koga. "Hey listen Im going to kidnap that girl Kagome so that we can find the sacred jewel shard that the bird of paradise has! So will you help me?" Asked Koga. I nodded. "Sure. How so?" Koga seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Well Im going to get the wolves to drag that filthy mutt Inuyasha over the cliff. Could you and some of the wolves keep the monk and the demon slayer distracted so I can grab the girl?" Asked Koga. I nodded. "Of course we can. Isn't that right wolves?" I said. All the wolves howled. And I smiled. We then headed out looking for Inuyasha and the others. We found them and the wolves and I charged down the cliff. Koga was at the bottom of the cliff waiting to come and snatch Kagome. Four of the wolves jumped on Inuyasha sending him flying down the cliff. "Inuyasha!" Exclaimed the demon slayer. "Sango!" Exclaimed the monk pointing at the wolves. Sango kicked one of the wolves and it went flying through the air. I caught the wolf and placed it on the ground. I then caught all the wolves that they sent flying. I stood in front of the wolves snarling at the monk and the demon slayer. "Miroku! Sango!" Exclaimed Kagome. The wolves attacked them again. And I made sure to protect the wolves. The girl Kagome ran over to the edge of the cliff. "Inuyasha!" Koga jumped into the air then jumped down and grabbed Kagome. "Now she's mine!" Exclaimed Koga. He then ran away with Kagome. The wolves and I held off the others for a little while longer then followed Koga. I easily caught up to Koga. I looked up and saw the birds of paradise circling over head. "You see that? Was that a bird? Please tell me that was just a really big bird!" Said Kagome. There was a short pause. "Come on say something you're freaking me out!" Said Kagome. "What are those things?" Asked Kagome. "They aren't canaries I can tell you that much! And I bet they want dinner. See if any of them have a jewel shard! Can you tell? I know you have the power to see jewel shards, do those demon birds have any?" Asked Koga. "No I don't think so! I don't see any from here anyway." Said Kagome. "Take a good look, not even the ones over the cliff?" Asked Koga. "No." Said Kagome. "Fine then I've got no use for them." Said Koga. He then started to run back towards the cave and I ran beside him. "See ya buzzard brains! Were out of here!" Said Koga speeding up. I also speeded up and we ran side by side back towards the cave. We quickly made it to the cave. I slid to a stop beside Ginta. "Hey it's Koga, Koga's come back!" Exclaimed Hakkaku. "Hey Koga!" Exclaimed Ginta. "Hey guys Im back!" Said Koga. Kagome looked around at all the wolves. She seemed to have mumbled something but I didn't hear what it was. We all returned to the cave and everyone cleared a path for Koga. "Hey Koga who's the woman?" Asked one of the men. Koga walked to the end of the path and pushed Kagome onto a bed of straw. Everyone moved in around Koga. "Nice looking prey Koga can I have one of the legs?" Asked Ginta. "I claim first dibs on the liver." Said Hakkaku. Koga looked over at Hakkaku. I found it utterly disgusting that Koga was letting his wolves eat humans! I looked at Koga and huffed. "This woman is off limits I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite!" Exclaimed Koga. Everyone moved back. I leaned against the wall and rolled my eyes at the fools. The wolves began to sniff Koga's tail. "Huh?" Koga looked back at the wolves. "Oh yeah him." Said Koga grabbing his tail. The young fox demon was holding onto his tail. "I forgot he grabbed onto my tail when I captured the girl I assumed he fell off guess not. Here have an appetizer!" Said Koga throwing the young fox demon to the wolves. "Huh? UH OH! KAGOME HELP! KAGOME HELP!" Yelled the young fox demon. Kagome got to her feet and walked over to Koga. "Hey wait a minute do you want my help with the jewel shards or don't you? If anyone lays a hand on Shippo I refuse to help I don't care what you do to me!" Exclaimed Kagome. "Well you've got more guts then I thought." Said Koga walking over to the wolves. He picked one of them up. "Come on move, whoa you guys packed on a lot of weight again you bunch of gluttons! You're not eating anything more for the next couple of days!" Said Koga gently tossing the wolf to the side. It then went and sat against the wall. I rolled my eyes. Koga grabbed Shippo and threw him back to Kagome. "Here you go." Said Koga. "Shippo!" Said Kagome holding the young fox demon. "Kagome!" Said Shippo cuddling with her. "Move, move out of the way we've got injured. Make room" Said Hakkaku. I moved towards the injured men. There were only two of them and I guessed that the rest had died. Hakkaku kneeled in front of one of them. "What happened out there? Get them some water come on hurry up!" Said Hakkaku. Some of the other men got them some water. I sat attending to their wounds. The younger of the two was Shin'ichi's younger brother. He was badly injured. He had a large gash across his back and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. In his hand he held feathers from the birds of paradise. I gently took of his fur and armor and tended to his wound. Not many of the wolves knew how to properly treat wounds and because of that I usually attended to the wounds when I was here. "Was it them?" Asked Koga. "Yep they attacked hard during the mid day changing of the watch. Only these two managed to escape! Others fell off the cliff to their death and were carried away." Said Ginta. I sighed. How long until it was Shin'ichi, Ginta, Hakkaku or even Koga who was carried away? "Such terrible wounds." Said Kagome. "You saw them earlier they call themselves the birds of paradise, but their our arch enemies and this is definantly their doing. Their brutal demons and we've lost many to them! Without warning they swoop down silently and capture our comrades with their sharp powerful claws." Koga walked over to the bed of straw. "Then what do they do?" Asked Kagome. "They eat them. We've come across their nests before and found them littered with hundreds wolf bones." Said Koga as I finished attending to the men's wounds. I walked over to Koga and sat down beside him. "And even you're no match for them?" Asked Kagome. I gently rubbed Koga's back knowing how hard this was on him. "That's just it one of the birds of paradise possesses a sacred jewel shard and now he's even faster then we are. A few weeks ago he killed fifty of our wolves in one foul swoop. It's gotta be the power of the sacred jewel! At this rate Im afraid our packs will be wiped out completely. So we need to restore the balance of power some how." Said Koga. I looked at Koga. He seemed a bit upset. I gently rubbed his back some more. "So your pack is in danger and that's why you want me to find out which bird of paradise has the shard." Said Kagome. "You'll scout out the bird with the shard then we'll attack its nest and steal it from em! Otherwise the fighting between us will drag on and lives will continue to be sacrificed senselessly. So you gonna help us out or what?" Said Koga. "Yes I will." Said Kagome. I looked over to see that wolves were entering the cave their mouths full of mushrooms. "What's this can you eat them?" Asked Hakkaku tasting one of the mushrooms. "These are gross! Don't pick them if you can't eat them!" Said Hakkaku throwing the mushroom at one of the wolves. The wolf yelped as the mushroom hit it. I got to my feet and walked over to the wolf. I gently stroked its fur. It cuddled up to me. "Don't be so hard on them Hakkaku they were only trying to find us some more food." I said stroking the wolf again. All the other wolves gathered around me and I stroked their fur. "You're too soft on them." Said Hakkaku. I could feel other demons with their eyes on me probably thinking the same thing as Hakkaku. I narrowed my eyes and got to my feet. I walked over to Hakkaku. "Well maybe the wolves need someone to be a little soft on them. Do you have a problem with that Hakkaku?" I asked huffing in frustration. "Maybe I do." I snarled and cracked my knuckles. "You wouldn't dare punch me." Said Hakkaku arrogantly. I laughed. I then punched Hakkaku across the face and he flew back against the wall. "I was mistaken." Said Hakkaku. "Now does anyone else want to tell me that I am being too soft on the wolves?" I asked cracking my knuckles. I got no reply. "Good." I said walking out of the cave the wolves following me. I sat by the river with the wolves my feet hanging in the water. If I had been in the tribe since I was little like Koga then I probably could be in his position right now but the question was did anyone want to be in Koga's position? With all that was going on with the birds of paradise Koga had to protect everyone else single handed seeing as how I usually wasn't here. Half an hour later Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were leaving for guard duty. "Hey Oichi wanna tag along with us for guard duty?" Asked Koga. I nodded. "Sure." Midnight came with us but the other wolves headed back to the cave. We checked around making sure that things were calm everywhere on our territory. Well Koga's territory. We then went to find some food. Koga caught a boar and I caught a dozen fish. I had all of the fish tied together and flung over my shoulder. Koga had the boar flung over his shoulder. We got to the cliff when we saw Kagome throw Shippo into the air. He turned into a pink balloon and started flying. "You're not getting away!" Said one of the wolves throwing his chain to catch Shippo. Kagome threw the spear in her hands and both the chain and the spear fell down the cliff. "Shippo go find Inuyasha, quick!" Said Kagome. "Conniving wench! I'll devour you alive!" Said the wolf moving closer to Kagome. Koga threw his boar and it landed on the wolf. Everyone gasped and looked up. "Who…Who did that?" asked one of the wolves. They all looked up at Koga. "Hey what'd I say about eating her? I warned you!" Said Koga. "Huh? Koga!" Said one of the wolves. "Koga the little guy's flying he's over there!" Said Ginta pointing to Shippo. "Let me go after him Koga! It's the least I can do after letting him escape." Said the wolf that had gotten the boar off the other. "I don't wanna die, please!" I could tell that they were all used to getting threats like this from Koga. They seemed to know that Koga wasn't joking! "Hmm, she risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal." Said Koga jumping from our part of the cliff down in front of Kagome. I followed him the fish still flung over my shoulder. "Im gonna make you my woman." Said Koga. I blinked in surprise. All the other wolves seemed just as surprised as me. "Huh?" Said Kagome who seemed absolutely dumbfounded. "Hey Koga I thought you were gonna eat her when you were done with her, not marry her!" Said one of the wolves. "You don't want her she's a human!" Said another one of the wolves. "Idiots, this woman can see the sacred jewel! The birds of paradise aren't the only ones with a shard you know! With her ability we'll be able to gather all the sacred jewel shards in the region." Said Koga. "That would make us incredible powerful!" Said one of the wolves. "Our pack would be unstoppable!" I sighed. "Just because it will make them powerful doesn't mean it'll make them smart." I muttered to myself. "That's the idea." Said Koga moving closer to Kagome. "So you see she's way more valuable to us then some female demon!" Said Koga. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that I obviously wasn't going to marry Koga but who was more useful me who attended to the wounds of the wolves and helped make them stronger. Me who protected numerous wolves and had six sacred jewel shards or some young girl who could see sacred jewel shards. "Your name is Kagome right? Wolves mate for life so your mine now, you got that?" Asked Koga pulling Kagome against him. Kagome looked up at Koga pink tinting her cheeks. I sighed. Finally for once it wasn't me blushing and looking like the complete fool. "I don't belong to anyone get your hands off me!" Said Kagome pulling out of Koga's arms and slapping him across the face. Everyone gasped. Koga seemed absolutely amazed that someone had dared to slap him. "That chick just slapped Koga!" Exclaimed one of the wolves. "Honey moon's over she's dead now!" Said Hakkaku. We all moved back. Koga raised his hand to the red spot on his face from where Kagome had slapped him. "Im not some slave at the auction you can just put in a bid and claim me as your property! Besides Im not available Im already kinda seeing a guy, sort of." Said Kagome. "You're taken? Don't tell me you're with that dog eared mutt Inutrasha!" Said Koga. "His name isn't Inutrasha so don't insult him! He's brave, courageous, really good hearted when he's not being a jerk and he has a great name so say it right Inuyasha!" Said Kagome. I raised my eyebrows. "Hmm I don't see what you like about him." I smiled. "Who cares about that mutt? You would be far better off with someone who is actually strong like Koga!" I said to Kagome. Koga smirked. "I don't care next time I see him I'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to my wolves." Said Koga grabbing the boar and slinging it over his shoulder. I walked over to him my fish still slung over my shoulder. "Then he won't be much competition any more just a pile of old bones." Said Koga. We then walked into the cave and put down the food we caught. Afterwards everyone got ready and we headed to the birds of paradise. We were at their nesting area waiting to attack. "This is it! Are you ready men?" Asked Koga. "YEAH!" Yelled all the men. "Hello?" I said to Koga. He looked at me. "And of course Oichi." I sighed and rolled my eyes at Koga. "This mountain is the nesting place for the birds?" Asked Kagome. "Yeah and one of them at the top possesses a sacred jewel shard. You have to find out which one." Said Koga looking at Kagome. "Alright." Said Kagome. I could sense a sacred jewel shard but I just didn't think I would be able to pin point its location. I stood beside Koga and Kagome. Behind us was Ginta, Hakkaku and Shin'ichi. Koga and Kagome would find and destroy the bird with the shard while I stayed on the ground and protected the others. I grabbed my two swords from the sheaths across my back. That was when one of the birds looked at us and gave an angry cry. "Their onto us. Okay men…and Oichi you take on the grunts yourself. Come on Kagome." Said Koga grabbing Kagome and jumping up the cliff. "Let's get em!" I yelled. All the men yelled and we charged into the battle along with the wolves. Midnight fought at my side ripping of wings and anything that she could sink her teeth into. I slashed at the birds easily destroying numerous birds with a blow. That was when I was surrounded by more then a dozen birds of paradise. They were trying to get rid of me because I was a glimmer of hope. I fought them off protecting myself and Midnight. That was when a bird swooped down and grabbed Midnight from my side. "MIDNIGHT!" I yelled. I jumped above the birds stepping on them. I then grabbed my flower from my hair and threw it at the bird. It spun and went straight through the birds head. Midnight dropped from its claws and I caught the wolf in mid air. I gently put her on the ground. She snarled. That was when a bird hooked its claws into my sides. I let out a cry of pain. I couldn't get it with my swords. That was when the men chained the bird down. Ginta and Hakkaku helped me off the ground. My sides were bleeding. Then another bird swooped down and tried to dig its claws into my neck. "They are after my sacred jewel shards." Midnight snarled at the birds. I grabbed my swords. I spun them in a circle and all the birds around me fell to the ground dead. I panted. I then went and killed all the birds the men had pinned down. I stood beside Ginta and Hakkaku wiping sweat from my forehead. "Koga." Said Ginta. "Protect Kagome." Said Koga grabbing a weapon from one of the bird's bodies. "Where are you going? What are you planning to do?" Asked Ginta. He was the second in command of the wolf demon tribe. And if I had to take over the tribe today then he would stay in that position. I trusted Ginta even more then I trusted Shin'ichi and Hakkaku. "I'll cut its stupid mouth wide open." Said Koga. "You're not going to go after the shard in its mouth all on your own are you?" Asked Kagome. "Im the only one strong enough to take that two headed talking turkey on!" Said Koga. "Wait Koga let me come with you!" I said looking at Koga. "No your hurt stay here with Ginta, Hakkaku and Kagome." Said Koga. Koga then ran forward and up the cliff towards the bird. "Here goes nothing!" Said Koga. "Don't worry sister we'll get you to safety." Said Ginta. "Sister are you talking to me?" Asked Kagome. "You're Koga's woman so we treat you like one of us now!" Said Hakkaku. "Yeah so just relax sis." I said spinning my swords looking at the birds of paradise. "I already told you that Im not his woman! You got that? And wait so you're a wolf demon Oichi?" Asked Kagome. I nodded. "Yeah Im Koga's older sister." I said slashing at one of the on coming birds of paradise. "Koga's sister? But you two look nothing a like! Although you do act a like." Said Kagome. That was when one of the birds of paradise swooped towards us it grabbed Ginta and started to fly up towards its nest. "GINTA!" I exclaimed. Then a bird swooped at me and I slashed at it. I fought off the birds as they flew at me. I thought that Kagome and Hakkaku said something but I didn't pay much attention. I fought off more birds. That was when I looked over to see a sacred arrow sever the bird's wing and Ginta fell. I jumped into the air and caught Ginta before he hit the ground. I layed him down on the ground. "Ginta are you alright?" I asked feeling tears start to form in my eyes. I wasn't even paying attention to what everyone else was saying. "Thank you sis! Im alright" I let out a sigh of relief. "Look out there's more!" Exclaimed Ginta. I had dropped my swords. I got to my feet ready to protect these people with my life. The birds swooped in towards us and I thought of Sesshomaru. Beautiful Sesshomaru who I still hadnt taught the meaning of kindness and compassion. I thought of Inutaisho. Amazing Lord Inutaisho who I had promised so much. I thought of Koga what would he do without me? That was when Inuyasha slashed through the birds. "KAGOME!" He yelled. I sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "That was a close one!" I said helping Ginta to his feet. "Inu…yasha. I was so scared!" Said Kagome who ran forward and hugged Inuyasha. "Kagome are you alright?" Asked Sango. "Sango, Miroku!" Said Kagome. "Kagome!" Said Shippo as he jumped from Kirara. Kagome ran forward and caught him. "Shippo!" Shippo hugged Kagome. "Kagome what's going on here?" Asked Sango. I moved towards the cliff and tuned out the others. That was when Miroku the monk came and stood beside me. He grabbed my hands. "Well hello there I don't believe we've met I am Miroku, would you possibly consider bearing my children?" I pulled my hands away from him. "I am already with Sesshomaru thank you verry much you lecherous monk." I said opening my hands. My swords and flower flew back and I moved back behind the monk. "Typical Inuyasha and his brother get most of the beautiful girls." Miroku muttered. "If you value your lives stand back." He removed the prayer beads from around his hand and held hid hand out. "Wind tunnel!" Said Miroku. All the birds began to be sucked into his hand. I gasped. When all the birds were gone he wrapped the prayer beads around his hand once more. Everyone gasped as feathers fell from the sky. That was when one bird of paradise from behind us all swooped towards me. I gasped. It grabbed me and both my weapons fell from my hands. I tried to reach my flower but I couldn't. That was when Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying and slashed the demon in half. I hit the ground hard. Ginta and Hakkaku ran over to me. "Oichi are you alright?" I nodded. They then picked me up and moved my back away from the fighting. I rested my head against a rock and blacked out. **

**I woke up with my head resting on Koga's lap. I sat up. Koga seemed to be in pain and he had a large cut in his arm. "Hey you're awake! You were out for a whole day! I was starting to get worried." Said Koga smiling at me. Then Shin'ichi, Ginta and Hakkaku walked over. "Oichi you're alright!" Exclaimed Ginta. "Im glad you're okay!" Said Shin'ichi smiling at me. "Im also glad you're okay." Said Hakkaku. Midnight walked over to me and curled up beside me. I gently stroked her fur. "Are you okay Koga?" I asked. It looked like he was in a lot of pain and that worried me. "Yeah Im okay although the jewel shard in my arm was stolen." Said Koga. I got to my feet. "Where are you going?" Asked Koga. "Im going to head back to Sesshomaru and Lusa they are probably worried about me." I said looking down at Koga and smiling. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type of guy to be worried about anyone." I let out a huff of frustration. I then said goodbye to everyone and headed back to Sesshomaru. It turns out he had come back to the meadow outside the forest after getting Rin cleaned up and getting her a new kimono. I collapsed beside Sesshomaru and rested my head against his shoulder. He noticed that I was hurt and wrapped his arm around me. I cuddled into him feeling happy for his presence. Sesshomaru rested his head against mine. Rin came and layed down beside me. As much as I wanted a romantic moment with Sesshomaru I knew I had to comfort Rin. I turned away from Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around Rin. She turned and cuddled against me. I knew that I would have to be there to provide for Rin. I didn't care what it took I would protect Rin and make sure she survived. She reminded me of Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga when they were younger. That was when Sesshomaru's arm went around me. So I got to make Rin feel a bit better and get my romantic moment with Sesshomaru! SCORE! I rested my head against Sesshomaru's arm and easily fell asleep**


	7. Chapter 7

***Karakotsu***

**I followed the general from the castle. We were headed to battle. We easily won the battle destroying the other army. We then headed back to the castle. All the supplies we had taken from the castle we had destroyed were on a carriage headed back to our castle. I sat on top of the supplies. I sighed. "What happened to the good exhilarating but not life threatening battles? All the fun battles have disappeared." I sighed again. Things would be so much better if the band of seven were still alive. I thought to myself. We got back to the castle the next day at about noon. I walked around the castle looking for something to do. That was when I heard talking. I stopped and hid behind the wall. I then peeked around the corner. A man about my age with brown hair that fell half way down his back stood talking to the lord. "Come here Karakotsu." Said the lord. I walked forward. It was obvious that was coming I had been sticking my head around the corner and I had been in plain sight. I went and stood beside the lord. "This is Akihiro. Akihiro this is Karakotsu she is one of my best warriors." Said the lord. I let out a small huff and looked away. "I am not you're warrior I am merely doing some things for you until Bankotsu returns." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you still believe he will come back?" I nodded. "Yes and I will wait forever for Bankotsu to return. My loyalty is towards Bankotsu and the band of seven no one else!" I said looking away. The lord sighed. "Well listen can you show Akihiro around before dinner time?" Asked the lord. I nodded. Bankotsu would come back for me I knew he would! I started by showing Akihiro to where he would be sleeping. It turns out that Akihiro was to be staying in the castle for two months. He was actually verry handsome and funny. Along with a bit arrogant although not as arrogant as Bankotsu. I then showed Akihiro around to all the other places in the castle ending at my room. We then went and ate dinner. I could tell that Akihiro was flirting with me but he wasn't my type. He was too good hearted. I then returned to my bed room and went to sleep.**

******A month and a half later**

**I noticed the lord of the castle talking to Akihiro a lot. They seemed to be planning something. It was mid day and I was getting ready to head out and get rid of a village that had been threatening our castle for some time now. I pulled my arm guards on along with my leg guards. Like Bankotsu's they were secured around my middle finger and my middle toe. I then slipped on my armor and grabbed my swords and their sheaths. I secured the two sheaths across my back and slipped my swords into their sheaths. That was when the door slid open and the lord walked into the room. "Karakotsu take off your armor and leave your weapons. I already sent the general to take out the village." Said the lord. I snarled. "Why? I could have easily destroyed the village. Besides you have kept me locked up in the castle for a month and a half now." I said narrowing my eyes at the lord. "You see years ago I made a deal with the lord of another castle. At the time our castle was weak and wasn't able to defend itself. The deal was he would find me a great new general for the armies and not attack my castle should I allow him to marry off his son to which ever woman in the castle he chose. This other castle has one of the strongest armies ever and I am almost positive we will not be able to defeat them. Then two months ago the lord of the castle demanded that his son Akihiro be allowed to come for two months to choose which woman he would take as his wife. He chose you." Said the lord. I closed my eyes and smirked. I then began laughing. "You think that I am going to marry some pathetic kind hearted fool because your castle might be wiped out? You really are an idiot. I could careless if your castle gets wiped out or not." The lord looked at me. "Well if the castle got wiped out you and Banryu would be destroyed in the process." I gasped and thought it over. If Bankotsu came back he would need Banryu. I narrowed my eyes. I walked out of the room and went to find Akihiro. I found him sitting in his room reading a scroll. I knocked the scroll out of his hands and grabbed him by the neck. I pushed him up against the wall. He seemed absolutely dumbfounded. "You listen to me. I am not going to marry you! Now either you choose another woman to marry you or I kill you right here!" I said jerking my arm out so that my hidden blade pushed out from my arm guard. "So what is your decision?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Akihiro. "You wouldn't dare kill me." I laughed. "Don't underestimate me. I killed my sister ten years ago." I said moving my blade closer to his neck. That was usually how I killed people. I beheaded them. "Okay I will find a different woman!" Said Akihiro. I let him go. "Well it looks like your smarter then I would have expected.****  
****I said walking from the room. I then spent the rest of the day sitting on the roof with Banryu whom I had taken from the lord's room. I liked sitting with Banryu it was the closest thing I had to the band of seven. I then returned to my room carrying Banryu shortly before dinner. I sat down on my bed and polished the large halberd. One of the women who worked at the castle came in a few minutes later. "Are you coming for dinner or would you like me to bring you you're food Karakotsu?" Asked the woman. "I'll come for dinner in a minute." I said getting to my feet. I returned Banryu to the lord's room then went and ate dinner. It seems that Akihiro decided not to come down for dinner but rather to eat dinner in his room. After dinner I returned to my room. The castle was now dark and I walked through the darkness my eyes easily adjusting. When I got to my room I changed into a kimono and layed down in my bed. My mind wandered to Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven. I missed them all so much. It was torture being stuck here alone without my friends. We were a team a group of friends who worked together to achieve a common goal. And that was to kill as many people as humanly possible. I just had to keep believing that they would come back and I was sure that one day they would. That was when I sensed a demonic aura headed our way. I jumped from bed and took off my Kimono. I then slipped on a shorter kimono along with a pair of pants and my armor. I then secured my sword sheaths across my back and slipped my sword into them. I ran outside and headed towards the large demonic aura. That was when a large purple tornado hit the ground. A demon disguised in a baboon pelt stood in front of me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked snarling at the demon. "Are you Karakotsu of the band of seven?" Asked the demon. "I was not a member of the band of seven I merely traveled with the band of seven. And plus the band of seven is now the band of zero. So what do you want with me?" I asked the demon. "You will find out eventually for now I shall leave. But I will be back." Said the odd demon. He then disappeared. That was when I noticed the demon dropped something. I walked over to them. I gasped. "Sacred jewel shards?" I looked around. '**_**Yes Karakotsu these two sacred jewel shards belong to me but I shall lend them to you. I might end up needing to use your strength as well as the strength of the band of seven. So until I am sure I no longer need your strength I shall allow you to keep these two sacred jewel shards.'**_** Said a voice from inside my head. "Wait what is your name?" I asked looking up at the purple miasma. '**_**You can call me Naraku.' **_**Said the voice. I grabbed the two sacred jewel shards. I then pushed the shards into my arms. Naraku? So this demon planned on using me and the band of seven to do his dirty work. But at least that meant he would bring them back. But I had a feeling that once he was through with them he would kill them. I went inside and grabbed Banryu. I then headed outside and sat on the roof with Banryu. It was almost a full moon. I sighed. On the night of the full moon I would lose my demonic powers and become a human! It was rather inconvenient. I then returned to my room and went to sleep. **

***Oichi* **

**I sighed scratching my arm as we walked. We were still looking into things about the Tetsusaiga and I was starting to get irritated. Sesshomaru was giving me more attention then usual, but he still refused to admit that he liked me. On top of that, it had been forever since any of us had, had a bath. That was when I smelled steam. Sesshomaru obviously smelled it as well. I ran towards it and saw that it was a hotspring. I let out a sigh of relief. Lusa then rubbed against my legs. I scratched behind her ear then looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to set, casting rays of golden sunlight over the mountains. "Oichi, you can go in first. Jaken, Rin and I will set up camp and get some food." Said Sesshomaru and I nodded. They all walked away and I stripped down then got into the hot spring. Lusa jumped in making a little splash. She then swam around happily in the water and I laughed as she did tricks in the warm water. After about half an hour we both layed in the water relaxing. I let out a sigh. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. That was when I heard a small splash as Lusa climbed out of the hot spring. I felt a wave ripple through the water and I looked over. Sesshomaru had gotten into the hotspring. I blushed slightly. He moved a bit closer to me and I did the same. We weren't very far apart. I would say two inches at the most. Sesshomaru and I both turned to face each other. I felt myself start to blush more and I could feel his gold eyes on me. Sesshomaru then leaned forward right between my bare legs and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him back. This was the closest I had ever been to Sesshomaru. We had kissed before but somehow this kiss seemed different. The feel of his lips on mine sent sparks through my body. The feeling of his bare skin against mine sent waves of yearning through every part of me. I yearned for Sesshomaru. I yearned to be with him. In order to stop others from hitting on me, he always said that I was his. But then when we were alone he always said that I was not his. And yet I wanted to be his. I wanted Sesshomaru to claim me as his own. I wanted him to make it apparent to everyone that I was his and that no one could steal me from him. I wrapped my legs around Sesshomaru's waist and leaned into his body, deepening the kiss. After a couple minutes we both pulled back and brought in much needed breaths. Sesshomaru shifted but didn't move away from me. I felt his bare skin rub against mine and another wave of yearning swept through my body. I couldn't take it any more. My hands moved from his neck down to his back and I pulled him against my body. Our faces were now less than an inch away. "I can't take this anymore Sesshomaru. So just listen." I said and he nodded. "Listen, I am sick of waiting around Sesshomaru. I want you and I want you now. I can't wait any longer. I think I have already waited long enough. I want you Sesshomaru. No I more then want you I need you. I can't survive another minute not knowing whether I truly belong to you or not. So which is it?" I asked and Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed me again. I felt his skin rub against mine again and this sent yet another wave of yearning through my body. But at the same time I felt that same wave travel through Sesshomaru's body. He pulled back and met my eyes with his own. "Are you sure you want me Oichi? You know that little Wolf Demon rule that is never to be broken. Wolves mate for life." He said and I smirked. "I know, and you are the mate I want." I said and Sesshomaru smirked. "Im glad to hear that, because you're the only mate that I will accept. I refuse to settle for second best." He said and I blushed. He then leaned down closer to me. He kissed me then pushed himself fully inside me. I moaned against his lips and my hands tightened on his back. He pulled back then thrust back into me and I moaned. He thrust into me again and again, faster and harder each time. I felt pleasure start to build up inside me. I had wanted Sesshomaru for so long, and now I was finally getting what I wanted. I was finally getting Sesshomaru. He thrust into me again and I moaned. A wave of pleasure rippled through my body. I was close to reaching my climax. After a couple more minutes of harder and faster thrusts both Sesshomaru and I came and our orgasms began. I rested my head against Sesshomaru's chest as the waves of pleasure rippled through my body. After a couple minutes the orgasm died down and Sesshomaru pulled himself out of me. He rested back against the rocks and I rested my head against his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. "I love you Oichi." I smiled. "I love you too Sesshomaru." That was when I heard foot steps. "Lord Sesshomaru, dinner is ready." Came Jaken's annoying voice. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed me once more. "We'll be out in a minute." He said calmly. Would things change between us? I hoped they would. But what if they didn't? I shook my head slightly. I felt Sesshomaru's gold eyes on me. "Im sorry Oichi." I gasped then looked up at Sesshomaru and met his gold eyes with my blue ones. "Sorry for what, Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Im sorry for not being there to protect you like I swore I would. Now that I look back I realize that you were right. I was so mad at my father for falling in love with Izayoi that I never protected you when you needed me to protect you. I never protected you like I swore I would." He looked away. I leaned forward and kissed Sesshomaru. "Im sorry Sesshomaru, I should have realized that you were in pain over that. I should have been there to protect you and comfort you like I swore I would." Sesshomaru gave a small hardly audible gasp and looked at me. He leaned forward and gently kissed me. He then pulled away and I met his gold eyes with my blue ones once more. "I swear that from now on I will protect you Oichi." He said and I smiled and nodded. "And I swear that I will protect you in every way that I can Sesshomaru." He smiled slightly. "We should probably get back to Rin and Jaken." I nodded. We both got out and got dressed. We then walked back to Rin and Jaken. They sat side by side in front of the fire eating fish. I licked my lips. I had grown tired of fruits and vegetables and I had been craving meat for days. I walked over and sat down in front of the fire, across from Rin and Jaken. I grabbed the biggest fish from in front of the fire. I grasped it with my teeth and pulled it off the stick. I quickly devoured the fish and licked my lips. I grabbed another fish. I then felt a presence behind me. I looked back to see that Lord Sesshomaru had sat down behind me. He pulled me back into his lap and his arm wrapped around my waist. I rested back into him and he rested his head against mine. I quickly devoured my second fish then shifted and rested my head against Sesshomaru's chest. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep. **

**I woke up the next morning in a tree beside Sesshomaru. I hadn't felt this way in a while. I felt so serene and happy. Just being in Sesshomaru's presence made me happier then words could express. It reminded me of when I had first met Sesshomaru and I had climbed up the tree after him. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I felt Sesshomaru's gold eyes on me. That was when the wind blew a new scent towards us. It was the scent of Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi. I snarled. Sesshomaru knew that I didn't like his mother at all. We both got to our feet. "Come on, I want to talk to her before she gets here." I nodded. "All right, Lord Sesshomaru." He leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed slightly. "I meant, Sesshomaru." He smiled ever so slightly. I then followed him from the clearing as he jumped from tree to tree. I smiled. After a couple minutes we came across a meadow of flowers. In the middle on a rock sat Inukimi. Sesshomaru walked over and I followed. He stopped in front of her and I stopped right beside him. "Why are you here, mother?" He asked and she looked at Sesshomaru and then at me. "You already know why I am here Sesshomaru." I looked over at Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at Inukimi. I then felt Inukimi's gold eyes on me. I turned my face and met her golden glare with my blue one. We hated each other. No we more then hated each other. We despised each other. "I want you to find a mate Sesshomaru." He narrowed his eyes at her again. His arm then gently rested on my waist. "I already have a mate." He said pulling me right against his side. I shifted slightly then wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru. Inukimi's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two of us. "Do you mean to say that you have chosen a worthless wolf demon as your mate?" She asked and Sesshomaru snarled. His body shifted slightly and he rested his head against mine. Sesshomaru was already far more over protective then he had been before. "I have not chosen a worthless wolf demon as my mate. I have chosen a beautiful, intelligent wolf demon as my mate." He said, his arm tightening around my waist. "Well from what I just saw, I assume there is no way I can persuade you to change your mind." She said and Sesshomaru's grasp on my waist tightened again. "There is no way that you can make me change my mind. Especially considering the fact that I have already mated with Oichi." I blushed slightly. I felt Inukimi glaring at me but I didn't care. Sesshomaru was my mate. Inukimi sighed. "Fine, then I have no further business here. She then disappeared. Sesshomaru sighed. I looked up at him. "Are we going back now?" I asked and he nodded. "We'll get Rin and Jaken then get going." I nodded. Sesshomaru let go of me and I followed him back through the forest to the clearing where we had left Rin and Jaken. When we got there they were just waking up. Jaken looked over at us. "Huh. Lord Sesshomaru, where were you?" Asked Jaken. "That doesn't matter. Hurry and get up, Jaken. Were leaving soon." Jaken nodded then layed back. I rolled my eyes. Rin was already on her feet. She collected all the left over food and put it in a small food pouch which she secured around Ah-Un's neck. "I'll give you an hour to get ready." Rin looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said happily. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and lead me back to the meadow. I blinked in surprise. He sat down in the flowers and I sat down beside him. He moved so that I was right behind him. He then leaned back and rested his head in my lap. I smiled and ran my fingers through his silky silver hair. I had always wanted to be able to run my fingers through his hair. I had dreamt of it, time after time. I smiled. Finally I knew that Sesshomaru was mine. And that I was his. No one, not even Inukimi was going to tear us apart. Not ever again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**After about half an hour Sesshomaru fell asleep. He turned over onto his side and I smirked. I gently grabbed his silver hair and began to braid it. When I was done I ripped a bit of fabric off of the tie around my waist and used it to tie Sesshomaru's hair. After a little while his eyes flickered open. He met my blue eyes with his gold ones. He then sat up and I giggled. He blushed when he realized that I had braided his hair. He went to take the braid out but I whimpered. He sighed and stopped. He then leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. After a couple minutes we both pulled away and brought in much needed breaths. "We should head back to Rin and Jaken." He nodded. We headed back to the clearing where we had left Rin and Jaken. When we got there Rin was arguing with Jaken. They both stopped arguing when they spotted us. "Lord Sesshomaru, your back!" Exclaimed Rin Happily. "Um… Lord Sesshomaru what happened to your hair?" Asked Jaken and I snarled. Sesshomaru then hit the imp on the head. "Is there something wrong with my hair?" Asked Sesshomaru. Jaken shook his head. "Of course not mi lord, it is wonderful, amazing, beautiful hair." Said Jaken and I smirked. "Let's be off." Rin nodded and grabbed Ah-Un's reigns. We left the clearing and headed down a path. After a little while Sesshomaru took the braid out. I smiled. He had at least kept it in for longer than I had expected. I looked back at the land of Musashi as we walked. I felt a strong urge to go there. It was like something was drawing me there. To the bone eaters well to be exact. That was when a light shot into the sky from the bone eaters well. I then heard Tenseiga shake. "What is it Tenseiga?" He asked. He then turned to look back at Musashi. "Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin. Sesshomaru smirked. Jaken and I both gasped. 'Sesshomaru smiled meaning trouble cannot be far off.' I thought to myself. One look at Jaken told me that he was thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru then started walking but towards Musashi instead. He was walking pretty fast and I was having a hard time matching his long strides. I jogged a little to catch up to him. I then walked beside him. After a little while we got to a destroyed area. I gasped when I sensed the aura that I had not sensed for about 200 years. The aura that belonged to So'unga. All of this destruction was from the Dragon Twister. Sesshomaru then began to follow the path of the dragon twister. He began to walk even faster and I couldn't even keep up with him anymore unless I jogged. "Lord Sesshomaru please slow down. Lord Sesshomaru, where on earth are we headed, please." Said Jaken from behind me. I looked up at Sesshomaru. I could still hear the Tenseiga shaking. That was when I picked up the scent of Inuyasha. Did this mean that Inuyasha had the So'unga in his possession? I sighed and tried to catch up to Sesshomaru. After a little while longer of walking we got to the shore. We left Ah-Un at the bottom of a cliff in the trees and climbed up. "We'll be back soon, Ah-Un." The Dragon nodded. I then followed Sesshomaru Rin and Jaken up the cliff making sure that Rin didn't fall. I then spotted Inuyasha up on the cliff ahead. Sesshomaru went out to confront him and we all hid within the trees behind a large rock. We poked our heads up and watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, it is you." Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru. "How did someone like you come to possess So'unga? Don't tell me another one of fathers swords chose you as its master." I sighed. Sesshomaru was defiantly angry. "How would I know why it happened? I'd gladly give this to you if you want it so badly." Inuyasha held out his arm. There were purple tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha's arm binding him and So'unga. "It looks like you'll have to take it from me by force, though." Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin. "That was my intention all along." He said. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sure don't get along with each other, considering their brothers." I smiled. Rin wasn't wrong. "Why must you state the obvious, silly girl?" After another moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran at each other. So'unga then clashed with the Tokijin. "Your not fit to wield the So'unga, or the Tetsusaiga, I despise the fact that my fathers blood flows through your veins, Half breed!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru angrily pushing Inuyasha back. Inuyasha jumped back as Sesshomaru slashed at him. He then jumped at Sesshomaru and slashed at him. Sesshomaru dodged the attack. "Do you think I care?" They then slashed at each other and their blades clashed again. They both moved closer, their teeth gritted both of them trying to overwhelm the other. The bulb on the end of So'unga then began to glow red. "Sesshomaru, do you long to possess me? When our blades clash I will know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm." I felt the anger coming from Sesshomaru start to go up. "Shut up you stupid sword, no ones listening to you!" Exclaimed Inuyasha angrily, pushing Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru jumped back at Inuyasha and their swords clashed. They were then surrounded by smoke from dislodged pieces of rocks but I could still hear the sound of their swords clashing. Rocks then flew all over the place and they both jumped out of the smoke. We all looked up as Inuyasha jumped down towards us. Like before, Inuyasha would bring Sesshomaru. We weren't afraid of Inuyasha; it was Lord Sesshomaru that we were afraid of. We all got up and ran trying to get away from Inuyasha before Sesshomaru got here. I glanced back as Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha. We then jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept going straight. Now Inuyasha was on the defensive, trying to dodge Sesshomaru's blows. They then crossed a log and Sesshomaru kept slashing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then jumped back off the log just as Sesshomaru slashed at him again. The log then collapsed. I grabbed Rin and Jaken and jumped across the gap wanting to keep watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I put them both down and we took a side route to follow them. They then jumped up to the top of another cliff. We followed and stayed in the rocks so we wouldn't be in the way. Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha sending him flying back. He got back up as Sesshomaru ran at him. Inuyasha then jumped over Sesshomaru and their swords clashed once again. The bulb on the end of So'unga began to glow red again. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power." It then began to glow a brighter red. Inuyasha's hair began to rise. Purple stripes then showed on his cheeks. His eyes turned red and his canine teeth grew longer. He snarled at Sesshomaru and he gasped. Inuyasha then began to push Sesshomaru back. I gasped. Sesshomaru was digging his heels in but he still was not able to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed him back until they were about a foot away from the edge of the cliff. Jaken and Rin both gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru is being over whelmed." Said Jaken. I brought in a deep breath. Sesshomaru would be okay. The wind then picked up. "Two blood brothers, trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words, he would not have met such a miserable death." I snarled. Now So'unga had gone too far. One look at Sesshomaru told me that he was thinking the same thing. "Silence!" He exclaimed angrily pushing Inuyasha back. He then dropped the Tokijin and ran at Inuyasha. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's belt. Yellow sparks surrounded him but he didn't let go. Now I knew Sesshomaru was desperate. He then drew the Tetsusaiga and fired the wind scar at Inuyasha. I gasped and covered my eyes. After a moment I uncovered my eyes. "Amazing." Said Rin. "You have to hand it to Lord Sesshomaru." Said Jaken. Some of the smoke then began to clear. I looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dropped the Tetsusaiga. He gasped and I could tell that holding the Tetsusaiga for that long had really hurt him. There was smoke coming off his hand. He then dropped to his knees and I gasped. I got to my feet and ran over to Sesshomaru. I kneeled beside Sesshomaru and gently pulled his hand toward me. I looked down at the burn on his palm. It was a pretty bad burn and I could tell that it hurt a lot from the way he was panting and gasping. I looked back at Inuyasha as he got to his feet. "Blood, I must have more blood, give me a live sacrifice!" Exclaimed So'unga. Inuyasha then jumped towards Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru and I got to our feet and ran after him. Inuyasha slashed at Rin and only just missed her. Jaken stepped in front of Rin. Inuyasha then raised the So'unga. Sesshomaru and I both gasped and I grabbed the flower from my hair. That was when Kagome ran over. "Sit boy!" She exclaimed. The necklace then began to drag Inuyasha down. But even so Sesshomaru kept running towards him getting ready to stop Inuyasha with his whip. "What is this?" Asked So'unga as Inuyasha was dragged down. Jaken and Rin then ran and found another place within the rocks to hide. "SIT!" Exclaimed Kagome jumping forward and pulling Inuyasha down. Sesshomaru stopped and I stopped beside him. So'unga was then forced to release Inuyasha. "Damn that wench!" The area around Inuyasha and Kagome then exploded. A bead then came flying towards me and Sesshomaru stopped it from hitting me. The So'unga then went flying in the air. Sesshomaru and I both looked at the sword. The smoke then began to clear. Totosai then walked over. "Oh, look at this; it would appear that So'unga has been driven off." He said and I sighed. "Nice work Kagome!" exclaimed Myoga. I looked into the crater. Inuyasha sat up and looked at his arm. "Oh, your back to your old self, you're free of So'unga's control. You owe it all to this girl." Said Saya "Inuyasha, I followed you, Im sorry." Said Kagome "Kagome, are you okay? Damn it, that's why I told you to stay away." I looked back at Sesshomaru. He had grabbed the Tokijin and was slipping it into his belt. He then turned and started walking away. "Wait." Said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped. Inuyasha got to his feet. "I'll destroy So'unga. I don't want any interference from you." Said Inuyasha and I sighed. "You lack what it takes." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "What?" He asked. "You should be grateful to the girl for saving you." Sesshomaru then began to walk away again. I ran after Sesshomaru. He turned to look at me. "Stay with Rin and Jaken." I gasped. "But Sesshomaru…" I was cut off by the glare that he gave me. "No, there is no arguing about this, stay here with Rin and Jaken." I shook my head. "No! You are my mate Sesshomaru, I can't just let you go and fight So'unga on your own. I may not be able to do much but I can at least try to help you!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No Oichi. I will not allow you to come with me. If you come with me then you could end up getting hurt, and that is something I will make sure never happens again. Even if it means having to leave you behind sometimes." My hands clenched into fists. "SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru gasped. "Do you think that you are the only one who wants to protect someone else? Well your not! I want to protect you, just as much as you want to protect me!" I exclaimed angrily. "I know that you want to protect me Oichi, but right now I am asking you to stay here and protect Rin and Jaken." I narrowed my eyes. "Please, do this for me, Oichi." I sighed. "Whatever." I said turning around and heading back towards Rin and Jaken. "Thank you, Oichi." I heard Sesshomaru say quietly. I walked back over to Rin and Jaken. Rin was walking around picking up beads. "Oichi did you and Lord Sesshomaru have a fight?" Asked Rin. I shook my head. "No just a little disagreement." I sighed. Why did he always have to be so stubborn? I wanted to try to protect him in anyway possible but he wouldn't let me. Instead he wanted me to stay behind and protect Rin and myself. I grabbed some of Inuyasha's beads and handed them to Rin. She smiled brightly. It didn't take very long for us to gather all the beads. Sango then put Kagome on Kirara and we all headed out in search of a safe place to relax. We then found a clearing with a hollow tree trunk in it. We put Kagome inside the hollow tree trunk then made two fires in the clearing and sat down. That was when I remembered Lusa and Ah-Un. I had left them at the bottom of the hill. "I'll be back I just have to…" I trailed off when Miroku grabbed my hands. "Dear sweet Oichi. I know that you have told me off once before but I cannot get over how beautiful you are. So would you possible consider bearing my children?" That was when I felt a murderous aura coming off of Sango. She then hit him over the head. "Leave her alone you lecherous monk!" Sango then began to hit Miroku and I smirked slightly. "Like I was saying, I have to go get Ah-Un and Lusa." Sango nodded. "Alright see you in a couple minutes Oichi." I nodded. I then ran towards where I had left the Dragon and my two tailed companion. When I got there I saw that Lusa was asleep on Ah-Un's back. I walked over and gently picked the two tail up. Ah-Un looked at me. I gently stroked the Dragons head then grabbed Ah-Un's reigns. We then headed back to Sango and the others and when we got there I saw that everyone had found bugs to eat. My tail twitched at the thought. I tied Ah-Un's reigns to a tree where there was fresh grass and brought Lusa with me into the clearing. The feline's eyes opened slowly and she gave a yawn. Kirara then padded over and nuzzled Lusa. Lusa looked at Kirara and I could see happiness on the small feline's face. Her and Kirara then chased each other around in circles. Sango seemed surprised. "Do they know each other?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes. I met a demon slayer a while back who had Kirara as his partner and that was when Lusa and Kirara met." She smiled. "Well im just glad to see that Kirara has a friend." I also smiled. Sango then went to soak a wash cloth for Kagome. "Oichi." I looked at Miroku. "You seem to know of the sword that Inuyasha was wielding." I nodded. "Yes. It was a sword once wielded by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho. But unlike Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga it is possessed by the spirit of an ancient evil demon. With my master gone Sesshomaru is probably the only one who has the power to wield it." Miroku met my eyes with his own. "Well what would happen if the sword fell into the hands of a human?" He asked. "The human would go on a rampage and would try to destroy all other humans and in the end he would try to destroy the entire world." I grabbed a stick and drew the So'unga in the dirt. "A sword which makes a man kill until the whole world is destroyed." I looked at Miroku. "In ages past countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world. They searched for the So'unga, possessed it and killed each other. The one who stopped the senseless cycle…" Miroku cut off Myoga. "The one who ended it was Inuyasha's father I assume." I sighed and looked into the fire. "Precisely." I glanced at Kagome. I then realized that she was waking up. "Ah, great you're finally awake." Kagome looked at Shippo then looked around. "Where's Inuyasha? Where did Inuyasha go?" Asked Kagome sitting up. "Huh! Who cares about that useless fool?" Kagome looked at Jaken, Rin and I. "Wait a sec what are you three doing here?" She asked. "Well let me tell you. Lord Sesshomaru didn't abandon us, if that's what you're thinking." Said Jaken. "He did though, didn't he?" Rin nodded. Jaken gasped. "Hey don't tell her that you fool! I can't waste time here; I have to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked at Jaken. "No wait Master Jaken. We haven't even thanked Kagome properly yet." Rin got to her feet with the enchanted beads in her hands. "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAVED! THAT GIRL JUST DID IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! WHY SHOULD I THANK HER!?" Jaken jumped around angrily making me laugh. I looked up at Rin as she gave Kagome the enchanted beads. "The enchanted beads. You mean you gathered them up?" Kagome looked at Rin. "Im not really sure if their all there though." Kagome smiled. "Thank you for bringing them." Rin smiled. "Sure. And thank you for saving Master Jaken and I earlier." Kagome looked down at the beads. "I wonder if we can stop him. He's strong and stubborn though so not likely." I looked down. "Stupid Inuyasha. He's never been anything but a pain in the neck." Myoga then jumped towards So'unga's sheath. "It's all you're fault Saya! Saya wake up!" Saya's eyes flickered open. "What's the matter? Did somebody call me?" I huffed. "As I recall you said you could seal So'unga for about 700 years." I said looking at Saya. "Oh… Did I say that?" He floated down towards Kagome. "Tell me, what was So'unga doing in our family shrine in the first place?" I sighed. "Here we go. Might as well tell the story. This goes back about 200 years back to the time when Inuyasha's father died." **

***Flashback***

**I watched Myoga as he cried. In truth I also wanted to cry but didn't want to seem weak. I was more of the suffer in silence type. I didn't want Totosai, Myoga or Saya to know how sad I was over Lord Inutaisho's death. "Oh master…" Myoga sniffled. "Please don't cry Myoga. Crying won't bring the great dog demon back from the grave." I glanced at Totosai. "I know but I just can't help myself." I sighed. "By the way, did you dispose of the Tetsusaiga according to his will?" I asked. "Of course I did! I placed it in the master's remains and hid the path within the black pearl!" Myoga blew his nose. "And I made sure Tenseiga was passed along to Sesshomaru." I looked at Totosai. "You didn't give it to him yourself?" Asked Myoga. The thought of Sesshomaru scowling popped into my mind. He wouldn't be happy. "If I lived so dangerously I would have never made it to this ripe old age." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Which leaves this little problem of So'unga." I looked over at Saya. "Saya, are you sure Master didn't leave any instructions on how we should dispatch So'unga?" I asked. He sighed. "No. Only for Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." He rubbed his head. "Then again, knowing the Master he must have had very good reasons." I sighed. "What a dilemma he's left us with." **

*******Current Times***

******"The So'unga which their father wielded, along with the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were known as the three sword of supreme conquest." I looked at Myoga. "Together they held the power to dominate the three worlds." I said looking down. I drew the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga in the dirt in order of the worlds. "The three worlds?" Asked Kagome. "He's speaking of Heaven, Hell and Earth. Their often referred to as the three worlds. Heaven is where the Buddha and Gods reside. Hell is the netherworld, the land of the dead. And Earth is where we reside." Miroku wrote Heaven, Hell and Earth in the dirt. "Each sword corresponds to one of the three worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save 100 hundred lives. The So'unga of Hell can open the gates to the Netherworld and summon 100 dead souls. The Tetsusaiga, the guardian of men, can fell 100 enemies." I said looking into the fire. "And Inuyasha's father possessed all three swords?" I looked at Sango and nodded. "Who needs three swords?" Asked Shippo. "So what happened next?" I looked at Myoga. "We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real predicament." **

*******Flashback***

**"Totosai, how about letting Sesshomaru have possession of the So'unga?" Asked Saya. "Don't be ridiculous, he's already mad enough with us as it is over being bequeathed Tenseiga. If he finds us we'll all be killed." I looked at Myoga hoping he had a good idea. "And we can't give it to Inuyasha, he's only an infant." I sighed. What would we do with So'unga? "I think I could manage to hold So'unga quietly at least for about 700 hundred years. It's our only choice. Throw me and the sword into the bone eaters well in the land of Musashi." We all looked at Saya. "What is the bone eaters well?" Asked Totosai, Myoga and I at the same time. "I have heard that if a Demon's corpse is thrown into the well it will simply vanish. That would solve our problem, wouldn't it?"**

***Current Times***

**"And that's how it came to be at the Higurashi shrine?" I looked over at Saya. "Since then only two hundred years may have passed in our era. But I assure you, beyond the well it's been longer then 700 years." Saya stroked his mustache. "Then how come Kagome doesn't age when she passes through the well?" Asked Shippo. Kagome gasped. "Well the bone eaters well is swirling with Demonic Aura remember?" Kagome moved forward a bit. "So tell us Saya, is there any way at all for us to defeat So'unga?" I looked down. There was only one way. "There is just one, but yes." Kagome and Sango gasped. "Using Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Hit it with either one and So'unga will be stronger but with the two swords combined it is possible that they can over come So'unga." I rubbed my head. "With the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga? So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru need to join forces." I laughed. Jaken then burst out laughing. "Lord Sesshomaru join forces with Inuyasha? Are you crazy!? Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Jaken then ran around laughing uncontrollably. "I agree with him." Said Shippo. "Same here." Sango put her head down. "Me to." Said Miroku. "Hey how about this Saya? Cant you manage to seal the So'unga one more time?" Asked Kagome. I sighed I knew that Saya wasn't the reliable type. I grabbed Jaken and forced him into the ground to get him to shut up. "Kagome I wouldn't pin my hopes on him." I glanced at Totosai. "Quiet so. Saya is hardly the reliable type." Saya let out a huff. "Yeah, and neither are Totosai or Myoga. The only thing you can rely on them to do is to run away when faced with danger." I said with a sigh.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Sesshomaru*******

**I walked through a large Bamboo forest following the So'unga's scent. I then picked up Inuyasha's scent. So he had beat me here. The Tenseiga then began shaking from being so close to the Tetsusaiga. I rested my hand on Tenseiga's handle for a moment and it stopped shaking. I then walked from the bamboo towards Inuyasha. Within the small clearing was a grave. The grave of one of the three people responsible for my father's death. Takemaru of Setsuna. I walked forward and Inuyasha kept his eyes on me while his hand rest on Tetsusaiga's handle. He jumped back as I walked toward the grave. "Takemaru of Setsuna. The So'unga chose that vermon as it's host?" I glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye. "You know about him?" I turned slightly to look at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here? This is a human burial site. Just what is you're connection to him?" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "I have no connection to that pest. If anyone does have a connection to him it is you." Inuyasha gasped. "To me?" I saw the Tetsusaiga lower slightly. "You probably arent aware. You were born ignorant and you live as an ignorant half demon." I drew the Tokijin and Inuyasha snarled. "You might as well die ignorant to." I then ran atInuyasha and slashed at dodgedunder the Tokijin then jumped up. "Give meTetsusaiga and die!" I exclaimed as our swords clashed again. I then pushed Inuyasha back and he wentflying. He landed on his knees. "Dont tell me you've forgotten." He got up and ran at me. Our swords then clashed. "Tetsusaiga's barrier rejects you. You cant even pick it up!" He exclaimed. "That may be a fact, but at thevery leasti'll haveenough time to kill that creten." We both turned. "Huh! I'll be the one to destroythe old man's sword! You just stay out of this!" I narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha. "Youdont even know what father looks like. Spare me the pompus heroics." I pushed Inuyasha back slightly and he slashed at me again. We then spun and I pushed him back again thenslashed at him. He dodged and I cut numerous pieces of bamboo apart. I then slashed at him again and my slashed were stopped by Tetsusaiga. "Youmay have received father's sword." Inuyasha slashed at me and I easily dodged the blow. "But you're only a half demon." Inuyasha jumped at me and I stopped the Tetsusaigawith the Tokijin. "What can you possibly accomplish!?" I then slashed at him sending him flying back. He spunthen landed on his feet and skiddedto a stop. "Sorry im just a half demon. But considering i've beaten you over and over again, that makes you nothing but a pathetic dog!" He then fired the wind scar at me. I held the Tokijin in front of me. "Behold. Dragon Strike!" The Dragon Strike surged forward towards Inuyasha. "I was expecting something like that! BACKLASH WAVE!" The Backlash Wave clashed with the Dragon Strike. Father's voice then rang in my head. **_**'Why do you seek power my son?' **_**My eyes widened slightly. **_**'Father, I wished to defeat you, the demon with supreme you died over the sake of a mortal woman and Inuyasha no less. You were the one with ultimate power. The one I was destined to defeat. Inuyasha you and you're mother caused his miserable death.' **_**The Dragon Strike then tore through the Backlash Wave. The Dragon Strike hit Inuyasha and after a few more moments it subsided. I raised my Tokijin. It was smoking. "That was the most I could ever expect from my Tokijin. Once again I have failed to kill him." I tucked the Tokijin into my belt then turned and walked from the clearing into the forest, leaving Inuyasha on the ground with the Tetsusaiga's sheath over his chest.******

***Oichi*******

**I flew on Lusa listening as Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha's never even tried to speakabout his father. When I asked why he said it was because he didnt even know what his father looked like. I dont get it. Why is he so obbsessed with his father's sword if he doesnt know anything about him? Why does he always try to solve everything on his own?" I sighed "Well I can sympathize, that's just how men think. It's quiet natural that a boy's father is always at the for front of his mind. It's hard to explain, but it can be very obbsessive. You think you can at least do what you're father can. And you hope that one day you'll surpass him. For boys their father is their most influential role model." I looked over at Miroku. "That's difficult. It'd be tough on a guy if his father wasgreat." Said Shippo. "Yes I suppose it would." I then realized that Miroku was stroking Sango's butt. "Excuse me, keep you're hands to yourself if you dont mind." Ismirked slightly.**_**'Poor Sango.'**_**I thought to my self. "Actually I picked up this habit frommy father. One day I hopeto overcome it." Sango slapped Miroku. "Overcome that you pervert." I smirked. "I believe Inuyasha's desire to gather the Sacred Jewel Shards and become and full flegded demon all boils down to his wish to become a great demon like his father." I looked back over at Miroku and Sango. "You're right, but he's already strong enough." I looked down. Inuyasha. What could he possibly be thinking? He was as much of a mystery to me as Sesshomaru was. We spent the rest of the day flying towardswhere the So'unga was. I sighed. I would find Sesshomaru. I wouldnt let him go into battle alone. I would fight by his side no matter what. "Go that way. There's a strong demonic aura." Said Kagome. "Indeed there is. It mustbe So'unga's citidel."Isighed. "Then let's hurry." I looked back over at Kagome. "Tell me Kagome, are you still certain you want to go throughwith this?" Asked Saya. ****  
****"Of course im certain."****  
****"Yes but do you honestly think it will serve any purpose?"****  
****"Purpose?"****  
****"I understand Inuyasha'sinvolvement, but there's no reason for you to join the fight from my perspective. What's you're reasoning? Are you fond of battle perhaps?"****  
****"No dont be ridiculous. I hate fighting, but I want to stay by Inuyasha's side. That's my only reason."****  
****I gasped. Kagome wanted to stay by Inuyasha's sidejust like I wanted to stay by Sesshomaru's side. "Oh dear, I could live for all eternity and never come to understandyou humans." Said Saya."I completely agree."****  
****"Same here." I looked between the three olddemons. I then sighed andshook my head slightly. We then flew fasted towards So'unga after alittle while we landed on a cliff and I jumped off all looked down. "That's a very large army." Iglanced at Totosai. "A large army of dead soldiers."Stated Miroku. "He's killed far moremen than he needed to." Isighed. Sango was right. "So'unga's doing Ifear. He using the Dragon twister yet again." Ilooked down at the warriors. "There mustbe at least 2000 of them. Excluding Rin, Myoga and Momo from the battle there are nine of us plusthree demons. That's 166 soldiers for each of us." I looked over at Miroku. "Their the walking dead though. How can we possibly defeat them?" Asked Sango. "Theycan be destroyed by weakening the demonic aura which surrounds them. That would take time though."I glanced at Saya. "Hey Miroku, how come a weak little guy like me isnt excluded from battle?" Asked Shippo. "Come on, what are you sayingShippo? Were all depending on you. You and you're fox fire." I smirked. "Oh right my fox fire. Jaken...we...know thatthe demons dont like fire... ha ha ha ha...Good luck..." I looked at Shippo. He was shaking between words. I laughed when I looked at was shaking so hard that Ah-Un was also shaking. "Ha...ha... I'll show them thepower of the staff of two heads." Ilaughed. "Master Jaken you're shaking with fear."Jaken's face went red. "No imnot! Im trembling with excitment!" I sighed. It then began torain. I sighed. That was when two scents were blown to me. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. I looked over to our groups right and saw Sesshomaru standing on a cliff. He then jumped down to the battle field. Sesshomaru walked forward towards the armyon the right side. Then in one slash of hissword he senta group of soldiers flying into the air. We then all headed to the battle field. I jumped of Lusa and flew close to Rin and Jaken, watching Jaken as he burnt soldiers tobits with the staff of two heads. I grabbed my flowers from my hair."Hey Miroku! Give me some sutra's!" He nodded and I flew by and grabbed some from his hand. I attached one to my flower and sent it flying throughone of the armies. It took outevery soldier in it's path before returning to my and Rin then landed and I landed beside them. Lusa jumped forward and began tearing soldiers to pieces. I returned myflowerto my hair. I then attached a sutra to each sword of mine and began to slash warriors to pieces. After a few minutes I had to stop for a momentto catch my breath. A warrior jumped at me from behind and Lusa tore it to shreds. The rain then stopped and I sighed. Sweat drippeddown my forehead and I wiped it away. I looked around for Sesshomaru. I then saw the Dragon Strike tearing through warriors. I looked back at Rin and saw a warrior running at her frombehind. Iattached a new sutra to both my swords then jumped forward and slashed it in half. That was when I heard an explosion fromwhere Sesshomaru was. I lookedtowards where hewas and saw smoke. Warriors then jumped at me and I snarled. I spun and slashed them all topieces. It had been a good idea to get some sutra's from Miroku. I slashed another warrior in half. I then looked back at Rin. I then saw a warrior about to slash at arrow then shot through the warrior and I sighed. I ran over toRin and saw that she was holding the Tenseiga. I sighed. The So'unga had obviously just tried to destroythe Tenseiga. Kagome then ran over to the two of was when something grabbed Rinwith one hand and me and Kagomewith the other. I gasped. "What is this thing?" Asked Kagome. I gasped it was an ogre. "You there Rin,listen to me. It is the Tenseiga thedemon is after." Said Saya. I looked over at Rin. "No! This belongs to LordSesshomaru!" The ogre then began carrying us away. Itthen carried us up towards the castle. I snarled. I couldhit it with my swords without hurtingRin or Kagome. "SESSHOMARU!" I yelled. "LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" YelledRin. We were then taken inside the castle and to a dimly lit room where the ogre discarded the three of us and Saya on the floor. I snarled and sat up. Kagome looked over at someone and I gasped. "Who is that?" She asked."T-Takemaru."Kagome and Rin both looked at me. "It's Takemaru of Setsuna. He fought with Inuyasha's father 200 years ago." Saya informed them. "Hey! He is also Sesshomaru's father!" I exclaimed angrily. "Now this is an interesting surprise." I looked at the So'unga. It was controling Takemaru. I sighed. "This is most unexpected. So'unga has possesed Takemaru." Said Saya. "Takemaru. These young girls are no different from Izayoi. The woman you killed."I looked at the So'unga. "Izayoi?" Asked Takemaru."Who's Izayoi?"I looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha's mother." Isighed again. This was going to be anissue. "You mean he's the guy that killedInuyasha's mother?" She asked. "Just imagine how Inuyasha would react if you killed thatgirl."The So'unga laughed. Kagome, Rin and I all got to our feet. We then moved back as Takemaru got closer to us. "Stayback, get away from us." Kagome then walked back into the wall. Takemaru then held the So'unga to Kagome's throat. "You are both Izayoi to me. Human women like you who share an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes!" He then slashed atKagome and she dodged. The three ofus then ranand Takemaru walked after us. "Rin,Kagome get back." They both looked at me. I snarled and met Takemaru's eyes with my slashed at me and I stopped his slashed with my swords. Ihad to protect Rin and Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would never forgive me if I let anything happen to them. Takemaru broughtthe So'unga back then slashed at me again. Our swords clashed and he started pushing me back. "Get out of the way. I have no interest in you." I snarled as he pushed me back more. "Lady Oichi!" ExclaimedRin. I glanced at her then looked back at Takemaru. Igathered all my strength then slashed at him sending him skidding back a bit. I had tohold him off until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got here. That was when he slashed at meand sent one of my sword flying from my hand. It stabbed into the ground and I gasped. He then slashed towards meand I gasped. He slashed me down the chest and I stumbled back slightly. I snarled and held my ground. I knew that I was in danger butit didnt matter. I would keep fighting no matter what. He slashed at me again andthe So'unga clashed with my remaining sword. He then pulled back and slashed at me sending my other sword flying. I gasped. That was when I remembered the Tenseiga. He slashed meacross theleft shoulder and I stumbled back a bit more. "Rin... Give me theTenseiga." She nodded. She then threw me then Tenseiga and I drew thesword. The Tenseiga would protect me. I knew it would. That was when Takemaru dissapeared then slashed me across the back. I fell forwardbut I knew if I was in too much danger then Tenseiga would transport me away. I lay on the ground panting. I would be okay. Most of the pain was being taken away by the Sacred Jewel Shards. But it didnt matterhow much I got cutup. As long as I had the Sacred Jewel Shards and theTenseiga with me Iwould survive. I looked up and saw Takemaru walking towardsKagome and Rin. I gasped as he sentKagomeflying back. She hit the wall and fell to her knees. Rin stood infront of Kagome and put her arms out. "How dare you! A real man would never hit a girl like that."Ismiled slightly. I was glad that Rin knew right from wrong. "Go onRin, run for it." Said Kagome. "Dont worry Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru will come and save us. Im positive." Takemaru stopped in frontor Rin and I gasped. I pulled myself to my feet. "Resign yourselves to death and enter thenetherworld." I gasped and stumbledtowards Rin with theTenseiga in my hand. "NO RIN!" Exclaimed Kagome. I sunk down in front of Rin and wrapped my arms around her just as the So'unga slashed down at us. "TIME TO DIE!"A tear rolled down my cheek. **_**'Sesshomaru please help us.'**_**I thought desperatly. That was when I heard the clash of metal. I opened my eyesand lookedover into Sesshomaru'sgold eyes."Lord Sesshomaru!" Said Rin happily. I sighed. Sesshomaru then slashed at Takemaru and he jumped back. I sighed again then grabbed theTenseiga's sheath. I sheathedhis sword and gave it back to Rin. Now that Sesshomaru washere I didntneed it. I grabbed both of my swords. "Be gone. Go quickly you'll only be in my way here." Iran to the door with Rin and Kagome. "He's right Rin. Come on let's go." Iglanced at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru,you're sword." Rin held out the Tenseiga a bit. "Hurry andgo."She nodded "Right."Rin put the Tenseiga down andKagome and Rin ran from the room. I stood there for a moment looking at looked back at me. I walked over to him and he pushed me behind him a bit. "Be careful Sesshomaru." He nodded. "But first there is something you need to know." He looked at me and his gold eyes met my blueones. Takemaru then ran forward and Sesshomaru's eyes So'unga clashed with the Tokijin and Imoved back slightly. "Hurry and tell me." He said impatiently. "It's about the So'unga."Takemaru slashed at Sesshomaru again and we both moved back slightly. "The only way to defeat the So'unga is to combine the BacklashWave with the Dragon Strike, using the Tenseiga." He gasped. He then pushed me back a bit more as Takemaru slashed at him again. "In order to defeat the So'unga you and Inuyasha have to join forces." He snarled. "Iwouldnt join forces with that half breed even if it meant my own death." I snarled. Takemaru slashed at Sesshomaru again. "Well in this case it wont only mean you're deathifthe two of you dont join forces! It will meanthe destrution of the entire world!" Sesshomaru gasped. "I'll think about it. Now go!" I nodded and ran from the room. I randown the stairs in time to see Inuyasha slashing the ogre in half. Rin looked at me. "Lady Oichi, where were you?" She asked. "I was just telling Sesshomaru something he needed to know." She nodded. Rin then looked at Inuyasha. "Can you please help? Lord Sesshomaru hasnt come out yet."I sighed. "Showing off by himself! Damn him!" Inuyasha then ran towards the stairs. "Wait a second!" Kagome ran over. "Dont try to stop me. I've got buisness to settle with So'unga and this is my only chance." Iwalked toRin and put my hands on her shoulders. "Justlisten to me!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome."What do you want, huh?"****  
****"There's only one way to destroy So'unga. With Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Those two swordshave to join forces to defeat So'unga!"****  
****"Are you serious?"****  
****"Only if you combine you'reBacklash Waveand Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, can So'unga'sDragon Twister be defeated." Said Saya.****  
****"Huh! There's no way Sesshomaru would even think about cooperating with me." I rolled my an idiot."Listen! Im saying that you're the one who has to cooperate with Sesshomaru!"****  
****"I aint gonna do that!"****  
****"There's no other way! You're brothers! Just ask him to help for once in you're life!" Inuyasha looked away."Just give it a try! Please, I know you can do it. You've managed every time until now." Inuyasha sighed. "You...You make it all sound so easy." He then walked up the stairs. Kagome sat down on theground and picked up one of Inuyasha's enchanted beads. "What's the matter?" Asked Saya. "Inuyasha's enchanted beads." She seemed deep in thought. She thenquickly went around collecting Inuyasha's beads. Aftershe believed she had gotten them all we all headed back outside to the others. When we got back everyone looked at then jumped to my shoulder. "Oichi! Are you alright?" I looked at the flea. "Im fine Myoga." He hopped up and down. "You dont look fine! You're covered in blood!" I sighed andflicked Myoga off my shoulder. Lusaran overto me and cuddled into me. I ran my fingers through her fur. "Kagome, are you alright?" Asked Sango. Kagome nodded. "Yes, Oichi protected me and Rin."Everyone looked at me. My eyebrow twitched."WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!?" I asked angrily. "I just didnt expect you to besuch a kind demon." I looked away."Whatever." That was when the castle began to crumble. We all ranaway from the castle as fast as we could. That was when a large crack appeared in theground below. We then all found a spot that seemed safe enough. We stopped and lookedup as a part of the castle rose. "Oh no, this is trouble. So'unga's opened the gates to hell." We all looked at Saya. "What happens when their open?" Asked Sango. "The boundary between the living and the dead 'll all end up dead." Said Totosai."Oh no!" I looked at Kagome. "Remember, So'unga is the sword that's from the netherworld."I glanced atMyoga then at Saya as he begantalking. "While Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga waste time exchanging blows with oneanother, So'unga is trying to absorb this entire world into hell!" I gasped. Absorb this entire world into hell? My mind flashed to my little brother. I wish I knew where Koga was. I was worried about him. Kagomethen ran forward towards where the earth hadopened up. I gasped. "Kagome come back!" I exclaimed. When she didnt I sighed and ran after her. When I got there I looked down and sawhundreds of red figures. I then heardnoises coming from them. Almost like they werecalling out. "Look. What is that?" I looked at Kagome. "The dead of the Netherworld." Iinformed her. "Their calling out to the soul's of the living. You must hurry, or you're human soul's will be swallowed up in no time." I looked at Saya. "But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are still..." Kagome was cut off when the wind increased pullingus all towards the void."HERE IT COMES!" Exclaimed Saya. Jaken and Shippo were then clown towards the void and Totosai caught Jaken's staff. "You two are such a pain." That was when I saw Rin skiddingforward. She screamed as she was sent flying forward. I gasped. I then grabbed Rin before she could fall towards the dead of the netherworld. I held her in myarms sheltering her from the feroscious wind. Kagome then dropped to her knee's."What is this feeling deep inside me?"She asked and I could hear fear dripping from her voice. That was when I sawSango walking towards the void. She released her weapon then went to walkinto the void. Miroku then ran over and grabbed Sango's hand. "Sango, you have to be strong, or you're heart will be devoured by darkness." Miroku then pulled Sangoback. "Everyone, gather around me." We all ran over to Saya and I held Rin inmy arms. Kagome dug Saya into the dirt and Saya put up a barrier around all of us. "It's so cold, Master Jaken, Lady Oichi." I sighed and kissed Rin's forehead. "Come on Saya! Cant you do something!?"Asked Jaken. "I'm already doing everything in my power! They musnt leave the protection of my barrier or all the humans will be over come by the dead souls from the netherworld." I sighed and held Rin even closer to me. "Huh!? LORD SESSHOMARU!" Exclaimed Jaken. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting So'unga. I watched as they seperatly attacked the So'unga. I sighed. Kagome and I had specifically told them that they needed to work together! "That wont work! They musnt attack him seperatly or they'll never defeat him!" I sighed again. They weresuch stubborn dogs! Kagome then got up and ran from the barrier. "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOUGOING?"AskedShippo. I sighed. "Jaken, protect Rin."The Imp nodded. I then got up andran after Kagome. I easily caught up to her and we ran up the hill together. "Youhave to becareful Kagome! It's dangerous for you to be out of the barrier! Why dont you just let me deal with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" She shook her head. "No, I have to help Inuyasha!" I sighed. "Alright then, but stay close to me." She nodded. When we gotto the top of the hill we saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting against the So'unga. "INUYASHA!" Sheyelled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked back at the two of us. "Kagome."****  
****"You've gotta join forces with Sesshomaru, Please!" She exclaimed.****  
****"Youknow I wont!"****  
****"Sesshomaru, work with Inuyasha!"****  
****"What!?"****  
****"Are you listening to me Sesshomaru!?"I sighed this was getting no where. "SESSHOMARU TAISHO!" He skidded to a stop and looked at wasnt used to people calling by his full name. "WORK WITH INUYASHA!" He snarled. "Irefuse! I dont plan on working with a filthy half breed like Inuyasha! Not now, not ever!" He then jumped at the So'unga again. Ilet out a huff of frustration."What idiots!" I exclaimed angrily."You two can be such idiots sometimes!" Kagome then loaded an arrow onto herbow and shot it. It shot into So'unga's arm. "NOW!" Inuyasha went to jump forward but Sesshomaru beat him toit. That was when the rock beneath me and Kagome's feet began to crumble. We both of Kagome's hands latched onto the cliff and she grabbed my hand with her free hand. "KAGOME!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. He then jumped over. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled both of usup. "Thanksfor saving me Kagome." She nodded. Inuyasha then grabbed the Tetsusaiga's sheath. "Hold onto this. It'll protect you. At least for a little while." Kagome nodded. That was when more of the ground started openingup. Inuyasha then jumped back at the So'unga. "DRAGON TWISTER!" I gasped as Inuyasha tried to cut throughthe Dragon Twister. Hewas then sent flying back. "INUYASHA!" Exclaimed Kagome. He landed right in front of us andKagome kneeled down. "Damn it." Inuyashagot to his feet andmet the DragonTwister with the Tetsusaiga. "BACKLASH WAVE!" The Backlash wave sent all the energy from the Dragon Twister back towards where it came from. The So'unga laughed. "You're notbad, im amused." I looked back at Inuyasha. "Damn, I missed him." Inuyasha then got to his feet. "I'll definantly be back, wait here Kagome." She nodded. Inuyasha then jumpedforward. "Hey kid how's this?" So'unga raised it's blade. That was when Sesshomaru's whip wrapped around the blade making the Dragon Twister veer of course. Inuyasha landed in the path of the DragonTwister. "BACKLASH WAVE!" The Backlash wave clashed with the Dragon Twister but didnt do a thing. "The Backlash wave isnt working." Said Inuyasha. He then stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the ground as theDragon Twister moved gasped. "Inuyasha." I then looked at Sesshomaru. He ran at the So'unga empty handed. He would accomplish anything without a sword. The So'unga slashed at Sesshomaru and he dodged every slash. I then looked back at Inuyasha as he pulled himself back up the cliff. "INUYASHA!" I sighed. The So'unga then slashed at Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru stopped the slash with apunch. Inuyasha then ran at the So'unga. Sesshomaru punched the So'unga back and Inuyasha slashed at it. I sighed. When they didnthave the use of their swords Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy the old right hook. "I'LLSEND YOU BOTH INTO THE PITS OF HELL!"So'unga then fired the Dragon Twister. "YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Sesshomaru then pushed Inuyashaout of the way and I gasped. "SESSHOMARU!" I watched with horror as the Dragon Twister swirled aroundmy mate. The smoke then cleared after a minuteand I saw Sesshomaru kneeling with the Tenseiga in his hand, the blade glowing blue. I watchedclosely and I could seeeven from here that Sesshomaru was panting heavily. I wiped away the tears that had been forming in my eyes. He was alright. That was when I realized something. Sesshomaru had pushedInuyashaout of the way. Sesshomaru had put himself in harms way to protect his little brother. Maybe Sesshomaru liked his brother more then he was willing to admit. The So'unga then sent a Dragon Twister straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to fire the Backlash wave but it didnt work."The Backlash wave..." Inuyasha then screamed as the Dragon Twister tore at him. He was sentflying into the air then he landed witha thud on stones. "INUYASHA!" Exclaimed me and Kagome at thesame time. The Dragon Twister then flew past us anddestroyed a largeboulder. When the smokecleared I saw Inuyasha layingface down on the ground. "Inuyasha."I said looking down. "Nowdo you realize how weak you are half demon? Sesshomaru, it's you're turn next." I gasped and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got to his feet. That was when I heard Inuyasha. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw him getting up. "It aint over yet. Remember? I said it before. I've got humanblood in my veins. Which iswhy I cant stand to give up!"******

***Sesshomaru*****  
****I sighed as Inuyasha got to his feet. Though I wouldnt admit it, somewhere deep inside me I was glad to not be fightingthe So'unga alone. The So'unga then laughed and began building up anotherDragon Twister. "THIS TIME I SHALL DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW!YOU SHALL FALL INTO THE PITS OF HELL WITH THOSE MORTAL GIRLS!" I glanced at Inuyasha. "Just try me! I'll block you're attack with my BacklashWave." I sighed and glanced at Oichi. She looked worried out of her right mind. She was worried about me. She was worried about Inuyasha and shewas worried about the fate of this world if we did not succeed in our task to destroy the So'unga. "DRAGON TWISTER!" My attention snapped back to the So'unga. "NOW! BACKLASHWAVE!" The Backlash waveclashedwith the Dragon Twister. "Fool, as if you're Tetsusaiga alone could possibly defeat me! The world of mortals will beswallowed up by thenetherworld!" I snarled. "Shut up for once! I have someoneI have to protect, and that's why I can never give up!"Exclaimed Inuyasha. I watched him. TheTenseiga thenbegan shaking in my hand. I looked down at the Tenseiga. "Tenseiga?" I asked. My mind thenflashed back to father 200 years ago on the snowy slope.**_**'Have you someone to protect?'**_**My mind then flashed to Rin, Jaken and Oichi. To all the times they had depended on my to protect them. To all the times when they had been sohappyto see me, and to all the times that they had been worried about when I took on foes they believe could have been too much for me.**_**'Have you someone to protect?'**_**Iturned back toInuyasha and the So'unga."Someone to protect?" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaigaand fired another Backlash Wave. "ISesshomaru, have no one to protect!" I exclaimed firing the Dragon Striketowards the Dragon Twister. The Dragon Strike and The Backlash wave merged together. They destroyed the Dragon Twister then headed straightfor theSo'unga. "WHAT!?" The So'unga wasthen caught in the two attacks. That was was over. We won. "We didit." I sighed and glanced at Inuyasha. The Backlash wave and The Dragon Strike then shotinto the air and began to swallow up all the clouds. Inuyasha jumped back andgrabbed Kagome. I jumped over to Oichi. She smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I then jumped backdown to Rin and Jaken. They ran over. "Lord Sesshomaru!" ExclaimedRin as I put Oichi down. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Oichi rested her head against my shoulder and Icould see tears rolling down her cheeks. I rested my head against her's and watched asthe clouds dissapearedleaving only bluesky's. The structure of rock in the middle of the hole thencrashed down. I then watched as the So'unga and my left arm fell back into the netherworld where they belonged. I sighed and turnedand began walking away. Oichi followed and twined herfingers around mine. That was when I saw a bright light. I stopped then turned to seewhere the lightwas coming eyes went wide and I gasped at whatI alsoturner and gasped. "Father." Oichi looked at Father and I saw tears welling up inmy mate's eyes. "Master." SaidOichi, Totosai, Myoga and Saya at the same time. "They said master, then thats..."Inuyasha trailed off. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha you have finally found the have ensured that So'unga will be sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you." I sighed. I would like to ask father why he left me the Tenseiga but I knew that he probably wouldntanswer me evenif I did ask. He looked at Oichi and she looked up athim with teary blue eyes. "You have done well in leading them both to the right path and Iam grateful for that, Oichi." She gasped and tearsrolled down her cheeks."Thank you, Lord Inutaisho." Father then began to dissapear. I pulled Oichiagainst my chest andburried her face into my kimono. "Father, wait!" Exclaimed turned back to look at her master and together we took in thesight of my father one lasttime before he dissapeared into the netherworld. ****  
****"My master believed in his sons and left it with them to find the solution."Said Myoga. "What do you mean?" Asked Kagome."The only chance to seal So'unga, the sword of calamity,was when the gate way to hell appeared." Explained Saya. "And that only became possible for the first time when Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga combined their power." Said Myoga. "My master believed all alongthatthis would happen." Said Oichi sniffling. "Huh, talk about nerve." I glanced at Inuyasha then looked away. "Huh, ridiculous."******

***Oichi*****  
****I walkedbetween Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. "Oh by the way Sesshomaru." He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN WHENYOU SAID YOU HAD NO ONE TO PROTECT!?" I hit him over the head and Isaw his eyebrow twitch. Hesnarled and I smirked. "Bad doggy." He looked away. I then leaned up and kissed his cheek. He sighed. His gold eyes then latched onto me. "And what did father meanwhen he was talking about you guiding Inuyasha and I to the right path?" He asked. I smirked. "Well didnt younotice? I've been besideyou and Inuyashaevery since Lord Inutaisho died. And I have been trying to keepyou both on theright path. And I succeeded. I know thatbecause LordInutaisho wouldnt have praised me if I didnt." I said with asmirk. I then puffedupmy chest proudly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "WAIT LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin ran over to us. "WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMA...huh!" I looked back at Jaken. He had tripped. Ilaughed. It didnt take long for Jaken tocatch up. I looked at Sesshomaru. He was covered in scratches. I smiled. "How about we go to Lord Inutaisho's cabin on the Western Shorefor a little break?" Sesshomaru glanced at me then nodded. Rinand Jaken climbed onto Ah-Un and Iclimbed onto Lusa with Sesshomaru. We then headed to Lord Inutaisho's cabin on the Western Shore Line for a little rest and relaxation.****  
****I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I looked at Rin and Jaken as they sat together at the fire arguing. I smiled. I then realizedthat Sesshomaru was missing. Ileftthe cabin and went looking for him. I found him sitting outside on the same slope where he had spoken with Lord Inutaisho all those years ago. He seemed deep in thought. I sighed. I then jumped down towards him. I walked overand sat down besidehim. I rested my head on hisshoulder andhe smiled ever so slightly. He then rested his head against mine. I wrapped myarms around hisright arm. "I'm glad you're okay Sesshomaru." He looked at me. "How are you're injuries?" He askedand I blinked. Ihad completely forgotten about my injuries. "Their fine, dont worry about it." I said with a smile. Herolled his eyes. He then looked down. Hegasped. He thenshot to his feet. "THEIR NOTFINE! YOU STAINED MY SLEEVE WITH BLOOD!" I looked at his sleeve and saw that there was a large spot of blood on it. I smiled thenscratched my forehead. "Inside now! Were going to treat you're wounds!" I sighed. "But I like it out here!" Sesshomarumet my blue eyes with his gold ones. I then recognized the look he was giving me. I grabbed onto a boulder as he tried to drag me back into thecabin. I kept trying to resist but after a little while I failed and he carried me back into the cabin. **


End file.
